


Turned Away From The Center

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, Teakany



Series: Wrong Direction [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Yaoi, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 74,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Marianne have been married for twenty years, they have a son together they love dearly, and a grandchild on the way. It sounds like a perfect happily ever after… But they aren’t happy, at least not with each other. Marianne dreams of exciting adventures and whirlwind romances, while Arthur dreams of a comfortable home life, both settling into the social norms miserably. But when Arthur meets an Alpha named Francis while visiting his son, he’s startled by a smell that a mated Omega shouldn’t catch... Is it so wrong to jump at a chance to be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur sighed as he closed the hotel door behind him. Escaping his Alpha wife was not something he was unfamiliar with at this point. He could still hear her on the phone shouting in French to her friend, ranting and raving about their son and his mate, going on and on about how Ivan had ‘stolen her baby’ and ‘turned him against her’. Arthur honestly couldn’t listen to anymore.

He made his way down towards the elevator, the hotel bar was his intended destination. When Marianne went on a rampage, Arthur tended to drink. Unless the fight was with him, in which case he would scream back. Marianne was dramatic enough that she wouldn’t shut him down with a command, it was much more useful to take whatever he said in the heat of the moment and use it as an excuse to run off… again.

Honestly, in the months since Matthew left for school, she had barely spent more than three weeks at home. And that was collectively... Arthur had dealt with half a heat alone, needing to rely on the mini fridge in their heat room to keep himself fed. He was use to dealing with _that_ part of a heat alone… Marianne couldn’t stand sleeping in the nest, claiming he made it wrong, so she would just come in and out to feed and check on him as she had time. But feeding himself was a pain...

Their relationship had always been a bit strained, really they hadn’t been very smart about the whole thing. Not that they would ever tell Matthew, but they hadn’t even had that strong of a scent attraction. It was more raw passion from the arguments and general sniping at one another.

One night they had been arguing at a party and... well… Arthur had been too distracted to notice his pre-heat slipping into a proper heat. It had happened so fast, and at eighteen, neither of them were exactly in control enough to stop themselves… they found an empty heat room and Matthew was made. It had been an awkward heat… holed up in Arthur’s friend's heat room… but a bullshit excuse to his parent about being near by when it hit and being scared was at least accepted. Shortly after, when Arthur figured out he was pregnant, they were pushed into marriage.

Needless to say, it hadn’t been some amazing love story, or even a particularly bearable union so far… But Arthur adjusted to it. Matthew made it easier, both could focus on him and ignore each other. Arthur had wanted more kids, but with someone who held little to no scent attraction, Matthew was a miracle.

He sat at the bar, ordering a rum on the rocks, drinking deeply as he slid his credit card over the bar to open a tab. He was going to need to be very very drunk… there was no way Marianne's tantrum would be over by last call...

Arthur was enjoying his second drink when a smell hit him. He choked slightly, coughing. It smelled good, better then it should to a claimed Omega... As strange as it was, he didn't bother looking. What was the point? With this stupid mark on his neck, even if it was faded from the past six years of not being rebitten, no one was going to look at him anyway.

He was about to take another deep drink when the smell hit again, accompanied by a charming voice, “Bonjour, I could not help but notice that we were both drinking alone. Could I interest you in some company for the night, or at least the moment?” rather than a charmed look he was sure the Alpha was expecting, Arthur adopted an irritated scowl.

Another bloody frog... He turned to look at this Alpha and his ears burned red. The blonde was stunning... blue eyes, golden hair, sun kissed skin... and _maybe_ a few years older then his son. He forced a scoff and turned back to the bar, holding his glass in front of his mouth speaking before taking another drink, "Aren't I a little old for you to be trying to pick up _cher_?" The french endearment came out harsh with his accent, but the point was made.

Rather than just going away like Arthur had anticipated, the Alpha chuckled softly speaking again, "Why, I don't believe I've ever met an Omega with such a fierce tongue before. It’s a little refreshing," Arthur raised an eyebrow looking at him without turning his head more than a fraction, "Honestly, as for age, well, age is just a number, non~? I’ve been around the block a few times, I know what I’m doing, and when I see someone I like~” The Alpha winked with a smirk.

Arthur's ears turned a darker pink and he shifted in his seat. The omega sighed, this Alpha wanted to keep trying? fine... see how he handles this then, "Any Omega stuck with my wife would need a sharp tongue to survive." he said with a dry laugh before adding for an unknown reason, "God only knows how I've managed to so far..." the slight smile that had played on his lips dropping as he tipped back the drink, signalling for another.

He saw the Alpha nod from the corner of his eye, “It doesn’t seem like you two have a very happy relationship. I’ve yet to have a mate myself, so I can’t say I can really sympathize to your situation.”

Arthur got his drink, lifting it to his lips and was about to interject that of course he couldn't, he was still a baby... He probably had barely learned how to do his own taxes, let alone felt the complexities of being mated. But before he could a finger brushed over the forgotten possession mark causing him to tense, “Tsk, you really have been alone for a long time, haven’t you…?” There wasn't any teasing to his words, and Arthur's eyes dropped, a familiar empty ache filling him along with a dose of self hate, "If I had a mate, even if I hated them, I would never dream of leaving them alone when they needed me…”

Arthur stayed still and silent for a moment, the scowl still on his face, though his eyes held emptiness and a little hurt... though he would never admit out loud that it hurt to be ignored by his Alpha... It did... regardless of how it happened, an Alpha was suppose to take care of him, care at least a margin...

He tipped the glass back again, squeezing his eyes shut and gulping down the contents. He put it back down on the counter and opened his eyes again, determination in them this time as he turned to the insistent Alpha, "You win, where are we going then?" he asked boldly. He didn't miss the Alpha flinching, but at this point, three drinks, a night of being ignored, and the shock of his only child expecting a child... he didn't much care. He would either get shot down, and be left alone to drink... or he would get laid for the first time in god knows how long... So what if he had met this guy a grand total of ten minutes ago. Who cares?! Certainly not Marianne…

The Alpha recovered quickly, the charming smile back as he stood, "I’m Francis, and our place of residence for the night, if you are alright with it, will be my apartment.”

Arthur nodded standing, "I'm Arthur," He answered, standing from his seat, "And anywhere but here, sounds fantastic."

After Francis had paid for the drinks, the pair got into a cab taking them through downtown to the Alpha's apartment. It was on the tenth floor, so after a quick elevator ride they arrived. Francis lead Arthur inside and Arthur looked around almost exhaustively. It looked to be in the same taste as the hotel he had been dragged to the one and only time he had let Marianne take him to Paris, "It's nice," he said with a half smile, "very... err... French." it wasn't a bad apartment honestly, he just wasn't a fan of the decor... and after being in close quarters in the cab and elevator with that scent... Honestly part of him just wanted to launch himself at the other... but he felt a little unsure... Francis was so young and vibrant and... Arthur was a used up Omega. Even if it was a one night stand...

He didn't expect anything else out of this. Just a night with a stranger so he could forget and maybe feel something he hadn’t been able to in a long time. He wasn’t worried about it not being good, as the Alpha had said, he'd been around the block... where as Arthur had only ever been with the one Alpha... ever... his ears were going red again, and he saw Francis look at them before smiling.

"Why thank you, I decorated the place myself. I’m actually taking an interior decorating course at a nearby college right now in fact.” Arthur nodded as Francis smiled a little wider, obviously proud. It was a bit strange... but then... so was an Omega author, in fact, most mated Omegas tended not to work at all... at least his generation.

The Alpha walked closer, Arthur's breath catching slightly as Francis fingered the collar of his shirt, “So, shall we get a little more drunk, or shall we head straight to the bedroom~?” The Alpha licked his lips and Arthur felt the boldness from the drink come back, his shyness and intimidation lost for the moment. He moved forward, grabbing ahold of Francis's collar and pulled him down into a kiss. He tasted sweet and intoxicating, and Arthur enjoyed it, drawing out his own dizzying heat before pulling back enough to speak softly against his lips, "I don't need anymore to drink."

Francis quickly resumed the kiss and Arthur was literally swept off his feet, Francis picking him up bridal style, the kiss holding steady without being disturbed. Arthur's eyes were closed as he was swept off to Francis's room, only opening them a crack in curiosity as he was laid down on the bed. He let out a small moan as gentle hands moved over him, slowly losing his clothing, his own hands quickly working to unbutton the Alpha's shirt. By the time Francis's shirt was opened and Arthur had moved to undo his belt, Arthur was stripped right down, his clothing god know's where... he didn't really care where... not while he mewled against the Alpha's mouth, shivering under his touch.

Francis finally broke the kiss, but moved instead to Arthur's neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin. His fingers stuttered in their task as he was trying to pop the button of Francis's pants open, and he moaned a little louder. In the back of his mind he screamed at Francis not to bite. Though, the front was begging for it.

Luckily, the Alpha’s mouth moved down and one of Arthur's nipples was tormented instead. He took in a shuddered gasp looking down on the display panting before remembering his hands. He quickly undid the rest of the Alpha's fly and attempted to shove the jeans off. Arthur's own hips raised slightly as his lower body ached to be touched.

Francis smiled, pulling back and standing to removed the jeans and boxers tossing them to the pile of clothing. Arthur bit his lip, ears, and even down to his cheeks going a little red as he watched the very naked Alpha grab a few things off his dresser.

He knew the basics of anatomy, but as embarrassing as it was at his age, he had never really seen a naked, fully grown Alpha male. He was married to a female Alpha, things were… different… and yes, male anatomy was pretty much the same in omegas, alphas and betas… except for the knotting gland. Arthur’s cock twitched in anticipation as he saw, even before it was swollen, how big Francis was in that department. Really… were all male alpha's that big everywhere? He purposefully looked down on red silk sheets instead.

Arthur felt the bed dip as Francis crawled back on, chuckling softly. A gentle finger was on his chin, turning Arthur's face and forcing him to look back up at the blonde above him, he felt a whine building in his chest but swallowed it back. He looked at the French Alpha's hand instead, in it he held up a condom, Arthur blinked at it, "Do you want me to use it? Don’t worry, I’m clean, but I know some people are more comfortable using one or not using one.” He swallowed, unsure of how to answer... he had never really had to consider one, He hadn't even thought of it. It made him feel like a bit of a moron. So in his charming way, Arthur's nerves turned to light snark to cover up his obvious lack of experience.

"Don't bother," He said, his face was still red, but a smirk of false confidence played on his lips. He lifted himself onto his elbows, closer to the Alpha's face, "At the rate you're moving I'll be in my grave by the time you're done fiddling with that thing." He raised one bushy eyebrow in challenge.

The Alpha smirked back, tossing the condom off to the side, their eyes staying locked, "Very well then, I’ll pick up the pace~” He pulled back, using a generous amount of lube, coating his cock and Arthur eyed it with interest. His gaze was cut off as Francis kissed him again deeply, Arthur returned it hands moving to wrap around the Alpha's neck. He felt the tip of the well slicked erection at his entrance, causing him to whimper softly in anticipation. He pushed his hips down, in a show of impatience... The cockiness he had been showing only moments ago abandoned and replaced with want. Francis groaned at his movements and gently push in, Arthur gasped against his lips, moaning softly. It was a little painful after so long, but it also felt amazing.

"F-francis~" He whispered needily, his face burning. Francis's arms wrapped around him, holding him close as he started to move. His thrusting gradually got deeper, Arthur's soft moans and mewls building with it. Once he was fully buried inside Arthur, Francis started to nip and suck at Arthur's neck and shoulder, getting harder and faster. Arthur's hands moved, nails digging into Francis's back as he panted. On one particularly hard thrust the Alpha hit his slicking gland. He could feel himself tightening in response and stars across his vision as he cried out, "Oh g-god! There the-re please!" He begged.

His begging set the Alpha off and his pleas were answered. Arthur cried out over and over as his slicking gland was assaulted fast and hard. He couldn’t speak, or think beyond loving the feeling of the Alpha's grip tighten on him, the feel of hot breath against his neck... He was losing it, the white of his vision and the coiling in his abdomen all becoming too much... he felt the Alpha spill inside him and it pulled him off the edge. His head tilted back as he came, his face contorted as he managed to get out a mangled cry of the Alpha's name, coating them both in while ribbons.

He panted as he came down from it, realizing there was no knot inside him... He had come without even being knotted... a pleased smile spread over his face.

Francis pulled out after a while, moving to lay next to Arthur, gathering him close. Arthur let himself enjoy it as Francis stroked his hair, the motion was making him sleepy... “So, how was it for you?” came the Alpha's soothing voice as Arthur fought to keep his eyes open.

"Was good~" He murmured, moving closer and curling against Francis's chest. It was amazing if he was being honest... best he'd had in... ever really. His eyes closed as he murmured, "Really... good..."

Arthur woke up without opening his eyes. He groaned in objection, hotter then he was use to, and tangled in limbs... his eyes opened in curiosity, looking up slightly. His ear went red as he locked onto Francis, the Alpha's arms still around him.

So, it had happened then! He was a bit lost in the thought of it, his mind addled by the still strong alluring smell. He took advantage of the others sleeping state to look over his bed mate, admiring the alpha in sobriety... but he was brought out of it suddenly as he noted how golden the Frenchman's hair looked in the sunlight... the sunlight... It was morning.

Arthur pulled out of his arms sitting up looking frantically for a clock, "Oh fuck... oh hell no no no" He found the alarm clock looking at it... nine am... nine bloody am?! He jumped out of bed, rushing around to find his clothing why hadn't his cell phone rang- He left it in the hotel last night, "Oh fucking fantastic!" He hissed, yanking his briefs on.

He quickly yanked on his clothing, checking to make sure he had his wallet and key card to the hotel room. Once he was sure they were all in place, he cast one last longing, but guilty look over at the bed and the still sleeping Alpha. What had he been thinking? He turned from the room, and quietly as he could manage and left the apartment.

He hit a stroke of luck, managing to find a cab and hurrying back to the hotel as he tried to come up with an excuse. He had gone out for a walk, found a bar, had a drink and fell asleep in a bus station because it was warm and peaceful? That was probably about as good as he was going to get, it would account for his ragged looks too...

He cringed... thinking of excuses... he should be thinking of apologizing and begging for forgiveness. How stupid could he be to have done this? Yes Mari and he had some issues... but Marriage was suppose to be about working through it right? It's not like Arthur really did much to try and keep her around... not that there was much he could have done... Guilt ate at him as they went.

When he arrived, he had reached full guilt. He hurried up to the room, apologizing even as he opened the door, "Mari, I'm sorry love, I'll explain everything just-" he cut himself off as he got in the room. There was no yelling... hell... there was no Marianne. Was she looking for him? He walked to his phone, and his brows furrowed, there was a folded note on top of it. Picking it up he read.

"Arthur, I've decided to go spend time with Jenny in Paris. I'm not sure how long we'll be... there's a few new exhibits and apparently a new pastry shop I have to go see, I'll meet you back at the house when I'm finished winding down. I hope you enjoyed your evening - Marianne"

Arthur could almost _hear_ the passive aggression in the last sentence... His face fell and he sighed. His Alpha didn't even care that he made it home safe. There was one missed call on his phone, from last night shortly after Arthur had left the room. She hadn't called to check in or anything. He scowled as he crumpled the note and tossed it, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

What the hell was he doing with his life? He was with an Alpha who couldn't care less about him, with a son who goes and sleeps with an Omega he barely knows, while he's off running around with a college student!

A college student who had treated him better in the few hours of little more then fucking then his own Alpha had treated him in years. Anger bubbled up over the guilt, and before he could even think he grabbed his suitcase, throwing everything in it. He went down to the front desk, checking out before heading to the Taxi round.

He hopped into the back of the yellow car while It's driver loaded his suitcase in the trunk. The cabby got back in, "Where to?" He asked cheerfully. Arthur wasn't sure until that moment, but he'd be damned if he was going to go home to wait like a good little Omega... he gave the address of Francis's apartment.

He had reached the apartment, somehow managing to remember what bloody number it was, but there was no answer. Of course... the Alpha had gone out... he wouldn't still be home. He sighed, coming down off his emotional high and suddenly feeling like a moron. He moved to slide down the wall next to the door, sitting and hanging his head. Ahhh... how Pathetic... His jaw tightened as he silently kicked himself.

He was just considering calling Matthew and asking for a ride to the airport... heading home with his tail between his legs when a voice filled the hall, "Arthur?" Arthur looked up, locking eyes with Francis who looked confused, bags of groceries in his arms.

Arthur thought for a second about making up some excuse, claiming he left something and needed it... he could keep his dignity and this whole mess could be forgotten! But... well... It's not like if he got rejected he'd ever see Francis again and... how many other Alphas would be willing to touch a claimed Omega?

He took a deep breath and sighed looking back down at the carpet keeping his voice even as he could, "Turns out I'll be staying in town a bit longer..."


	2. Chapter 2

Francis was in his apartment, getting ready to go out with his friends, Antonio and Gilbert, later that night. Antonio was an old friend of his from when they were kids, but they had only met Gilbert when they started college. Together, the three Alphas formed a group that they liked to call, or rather were called by other, the Bad Touch Trio. The three of them were going to meet up at a bar in a hotel were they liked to get together on occasion to just hang out and get drunk.

Just as Francis was about to make his way out the door, his phone started ringing, which he soon answered, “Hello, who is it?”

His friend Antonio answered, the smile clearly evident in his voice, “Hey Francis, it’s me! I’m gonna stay home tonight, Lovi just said he loved me! Without calling me a jerk! I can’t let this opportunity pass by to spend time with my little tomato being all sweet and cute, I promise that the next time we go out drinks are on me!” And with that he hung up. Antonio and his Omega mate, an Italian named Lovino, had been trying hard to have a baby, and Lovino had _finally_ gotten pregnant just a little while ago. Francis was happy for them, love was a beautiful thing after all, but he was a little disappointed that only he and Gilbert would be there instead of all three of them.

As if Gilbert was reading his thoughts, a minute later his cell phone rang with a text. It was from the albino Alpha, saying that he wouldn’t be able to come that night because he had to study for a big test coming up in a few days. With a sigh, Francis grabbed his coat and headed out to the bar by himself. If he was going to be alone, he might as well get drunk while he was at it.

While walking there, it wasn’t that far from his apartment, he thought over his life. At twenty-two, he had been in and out of a lot of relationships. Omegas, Betas, he’d even experimented with Alphas a few times, but no matter who his partner was, regardless of if they had a problem with his flirtatious nature or not, and many did, even if they smelled alright to him, not one of his past lovers had ever taken him seriously as something besides just that, a lover.

Truthfully, when Francis had moved from France to Canada with his family when he was a kid, he had hoped that somewhere along the line he would’ve been swept up in to a whirlwind romance with someone. Now, he still dreamed of that, but the person he was looking for was someone, regardless of their orientation, who not only smelled right, but could actually see him as a _partner_ , not just a lover, or some stop along the road to finding ‘the one’ like he’d been so many times before.

Now feeling slightly depressed as he reached the bar, Francis walked in, and already he could feel a few pairs of eyes on him. Glancing around, he saw Omegas and Betas, either alone or in a group of friends, looking at him with blushes and giggly smiles. Growing up he’d been told that his scent was amazing, even if it wasn’t particularly strong to them, so by this point Francis was used to the curious looks.

The blonde sat down at the counter and ordered a rum and coke to start off with. He liked to build up to the stronger stuff, it made hangovers easier to deal with. Just as Francis had taken his first sip, he noticed something in the air. It was a scent, and a particularly strong one at that. Looking down the bar, he saw a blonde Omega with bushy eyebrows sitting a few seats away from him with no one in between them. He was drinking a rum on the rocks, and looked quite miserable in his opinion.

‘Well, it looks like it’s time to be a stepping stone once again’ Francis thought bitterly to himself with a smile as he took another drink before going over to the other. As much as he wanted a partner, Francis did enjoy one night stands on occasion.

Francis sat down next to the blonde Omega, resting his elbow on the counter with his head in hand, “Bonjour, I could not help but notice that we were both drinking alone. Could I interest you in some company for the night, or at least the moment?” He asked, pouring the charm into his voice.

He was surprised at the scowl that formed on the other’s face instead of the charmed look Francis was used to getting, but didn’t let it show. The Omega, now looking at him, appeared to be several years older than him, but Francis didn’t let that bother him.

The Omega scoffed and turned to face the bar again, holding his drink up to his lips as he spoke, “Aren’t I a little old for you to be trying to pick up _cher_?” the French endearment came out harsh, but the Omega’s feisty nature was already getting Francis legitimately curious about him.

The French Alpha chuckled softly, “Why, I don’t believe I’ve ever met an Omega with such a fierce tongue before. It’s a little refreshing, honestly, as for age, well, age is just a number, non~? I’ve been around the block a few times, I know what I’m doing, and when I see someone I like~” He winked with a smirk.

Francis could now see how the Omega’s ears were turning pink in the darkened bar, shifting in his seat. With a sigh, he said, “Any Omega stuck with my wife would need a sharp tongue to survive.” He let out a dry laugh before adding, “God only knows how I’ve managed to so far…” For a brief second there was a slight smile, but it quickly disappeared as he tipped back his drink and signaled for another.

The Alpha nodded slightly, “It doesn’t seem like you two have a very happy relationship. I’ve yet to have a mate myself, so I can’t say I can really sympathize to your situation.” It was only then that Francis noticed the faded possession mark on his neck. For it to have faded that much…

Francis couldn’t help but reached out and run two of his fingers over the mark, feeling the Omega tense up under his touch, “Tsk, you really have been alone for a long time, haven’t you…?” There wasn’t any playfulness in his words, Francis was genuinely being serious, “If I had a mate, even if I hated them, I would never dream of leaving them alone when they needed me…”

The Omega stayed silent and still for a while, and Francis let his hand drop back down to the counter top. Then, all of a sudden, he tilted his head back, downing his drink entirely with eyes shut tightly. He put the cup down on the counter before turning to Francis, eyes full of determination.

“You win, where are we going then?” Francis flinched a little at his boldness. It was unheard of for a claimed Omega to go after another Alpha like this, but then again, Francis wasn’t going to simply let the blonde go. Not when he smelled so good, not when they had both been alone for so long…

Francis let his usual charming smile back on to his face, getting up, “I’m Francis, and our place of residence for the night, if you are alright with it, will be my apartment.”

The Omega nodded, “I'm Arthur.” He answered, standing from his seat, “And anywhere but here, sounds fantastic.”

Francis nodded and paid for their drinks, before getting in a cab and taking him back to his downtown apartment. Once they got to his room, on the tenth floor, Francis led Arthur inside. It was a nice place, spacious but not too overly expensive. He had decorated it himself with a Parisian theme, having gotten a little homesick when he’d gotten the place.

Arthur looked around the apartment as Francis hung up their coats on the coat rack next to the door, “It’s nice,” He said with a half-smile, “Very… err… French.”

Francis looked at him with a smile, noting how cute Arthur looked when his ears started to turn red, “Why thank you, I decorated the place myself. I’m actually taking an interior decorating course at a nearby college right now in fact.” He smiled a little more. He wasn’t ashamed to tell people that he liked to decorate despite being an Alpha. In fact, he felt that it gave him a bit of an advantage in his field since most interior designers were either Omegas or Betas. His natural affinity for leadership made it easier for him to work in a team.

He walked closer and fingered the collar of Arthur’s shirt, “So, shall we get a little more drunk, or shall we head straight to the bed room~?” Francis licked his lips, for some reason anticipating his time with Arthur more than any of his other past partners.

Francis was a little surprised as Arthur moved forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling the Alpha down in to a kiss, which he quickly returned. Arthur tasted faintly of tea and mint, with a bit of sweetness that all Omegas seemed to have to them oddly enough, or at least the ones Francis had met.

The two of them held the kiss for a while before Arthur pulled back just enough to speak, their lips still touching, “I don’t need any more to drink.” And with that, Francis resumed the kiss, picking Arthur up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it had a Parisian look and feel to it, with the queen sized bed covered in red silk sheets. Francis gently lied Arthur down, not breaking the kiss, and started to caress him, removing the Omega’s clothing along the way and tossing them to the side. Arthur moaned softly as he did so, and started unbuttoning Francis’ shirt as well. In the time it had taken for Arthur to get Francis’ shirt opened, Francis had already stripped the Omega completely. Arthur mewled into the kiss as he worked at Francis’ belt, shivering under his touch, and it was just driving Francis mad with want.

He broke the kiss, moving to Arthur’s neck and licking and sucking on it. A part of him wanted to clamp his teeth down on top of the faded possession mark already there, but Francis knew that that would cause Arthur a lot of problems, so he resisted the urge by moving his mouth lower down, teasing one of his nipples with his tongue.

Arthur shuddered in pleasure before continuing his task, undoing the button of Francis’ jeans and attempting to push them off, his own hips raising up. Francis smiled and got up, getting off of the bed long enough to get his jeans and boxers off before tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept from the dresser and a condom before getting back on the bed. Francis was clean, but he would at least offer the option of a condom to Arthur if he wanted him to use it.

Francis climbed back on to the bed, chuckling softly to himself as he saw how much Arthur was blushing, looking down at the sheets. Using a gentle finger on his chin Francis directed Arthur’s eyes back to him and held up the condom.

“Do you want me to use it? Don’t worry, I’m clean, but I know some people are more comfortable using one or not using one.” He waited for the other’s reply, not making a move to either throw the condom away or to open it so as to not pressure Arthur one way or the other.

Arthur replied with a snark, “Don't bother,” He had a smirk, but his face was still red as Arthur lifted himself up onto his elbows, getting closer to Francis, “At the rate you’re moving I’ll be in my grave by the time you’re done fiddling with that thing.” Arthur raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Francis smirked, returning the challenge, and tossed the condom to the side, not taking his eyes off of the other, “Very well then, I’ll pick up the pace~” With that, Francis pulled back, opening the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount on to his erection before closing it and putting it on the dresser for possible use later. He kissed Arthur deeply again, which the Omega returned, wrapping his arms around Francis’ neck, and lined his cock up with the male’s entrance and lightly prodding it.

Francis groaned softly as Arthur pushed his hips down impatiently. The Alpha decided that it was best not to keep him waiting anymore, and gently pushed his cock in, moaning once he was inside the other.

Arthur gasped against his lips, moaning softly, “F-Francis~” He whispered needily, his face bright red. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur, holding him closely, as he started thrusting, gradually going a little deeper each time until he was completely inside of Arthur. The Alpha nipped and sucked at Arthur’s neck and shoulders, his thrusts getting harder and faster as he got more aroused and Arthur mewled and moaned softly.

The Omega’s hand moved to Francis’ back, his nails digging in as he panted. With one particularly hard thrust, Francis found Arthur’s slicking gland. As soon as he hit it, Francis felt Arthur tighten around him as Arthur cried out, “Oh g-god! There there please!” He begged.

Francis couldn’t hold back anymore, and promptly started to pound in to Arthur’s slicking gland as hard and as fast as he could, tightening his hold on him and burying his nose in the Omega’s neck. His scent and the sight and sound of him begging for the Alpha was so intoxicating… A while later, Francis pushed fully inside, remembering at the last second to pull out just a little so his knot wouldn’t lock in to place, and erupted inside of Arthur. The blonde Alpha moaned loudly as his Omega, for the night, tightened around him as he came. Arthur let out a strangled cry as he came as well, his face contorting in to pleasure.

The two remained still, Francis still inside of Arthur, as they came down from their highs. Francis looked down at the Omega, and smiled softly when he saw the pleased smile on Arthur’s face.

Gently pulling out, Francis lied down on his side next to Arthur, holding the Omega close, and stroking his hair gently, “So, how was it for you?” He asked soothingly. No matter how gentle or rough the sex, Francis liked to make sure that his partner was satisfied, even if it meant going for multiple rounds.

“Was good~” Arthur murmured, moving closer and curling against Francis’s chest, making the Alpha smile more. The Omega’s eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep and murmured, “Really… good…”

Francis kissed his head softly, “I’m glad it was~ It was good for me too~” He said softly before pulling the blanket up over them, watching Arthur sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.

Francis was awoken in the morning by the sound and smell of Arthur panicking as he, obviously, realized that last night wasn’t a dream, and that he’d stayed with an Alpha that wasn’t his own. For the sake of the Omega’s pride, Francis pretended to be asleep, but kept listening to Arthur scurry around, cracking his eyes open a tiny bit to watch him. He hated seeing the Omega go, but what could he expect? Arthur was a claimed Omega, last night shouldn’t have even really happened, but it did.

Once Arthur was gone, Francis sat up with a sigh, running his hand through his hair, “Another day, another goodbye…” Even as he murmured this, his heart ached a bit. Neither of them had even said goodbye properly, Francis had just let Arthur leave without so much as a word. Would the Omega make it back safely? How would his mate handle it if she learns the truth? Would Arthur even tell her what happened?

The blonde growled softly and shook his head, “I have to let this go. He is mated, it is not healthy or smart for me to go after him!” Of course, memories of last night came flooding back, prompting a hard-on to form. With an exaggerated sigh, Francis got up and went to the shower to take care of it.

\-----

The Alpha held his groceries closely as he made his way back home. After Arthur had left and he’d gotten washed and dressed, Francis had gone out and done some errands. With a small shiver at the cool autumn air, he adjusted his scarf to cover more of his neck as he rounded the block. He got in to the building, for once glad that they turned the heat on so early in the year, and made his way up to the tenth floor. All throughout his day, Arthur had been in his mind. The entire night, from when he had first seen him in the bar, to when Francis had had to watch him leave at nine in the morning.

However, as he rounded the corner, the last thing he expected to see was standing in front of his door.

“Arthur?” Francis asked in mild surprise, staring at the other. None of his past lovers had ever come back unless they had forgotten something, or thought they were pregnant. None of them ever had been, and one had even lied about him being the father to try and scam him, but Francis didn’t want to think about that.

Arthur locked eyes with him for a second before taking a deep breath and sighing. He looked down at the carpet, “Turns out I’ll be staying in town a bit longer…”


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sat at the kitchen table, watching Francis as he made coffee in the kitchen. His suitcase was sitting by the door next to his shoes and with each passing second he was fighting the urge to run to them and take off for the airport.

This had been a bad idea... Why should this Alpha have to deal with him? Because they had a one night stand? It's not like there was a special bond with it for him. Francis had been with other people, he'd done this god knows how many times and right now Arthur was probably just the annoying old guy who wouldn't go away...

"Do you want anything in your coffee cher? Milk, sugar?" Francis offered, Arthur looked up with a small smile.

"A little of both please." He paused for a second cringing before offering an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry... I just kind of... I wasn't really thinking I suppose."

Francis brought the coffee over and sat down across from him with a soft smile, “It’s okay. To be honest, I was hoping that I would be able to see you again sometime soon.” The Alpha's smile widened and he sipped his coffee. Meanwhile, Arthur could feel his ears burning red. 

"Oh... well... good then." He said, quickly hiding behind his cup. That decided it. Francis was either stupid or just that big of a player... Or... Maybe he just honestly liked him? Arthur wondered if the scent was as alluring to Francis as it was to him. The red deepened and the silence dragged for a few moments as Arthur quietly sipped his coffee.

“So… What happened this morning? Did you make it home safely? Did… Did your mate get angry at you?” Francis asked as Arthur took another sip.

His face slipped, a frown taking over and he focused on his cup, "I uh... I got back okay." He started, his hurt building a bit as he considered how to answer the next part, "It would be hard for her to get angry when she wasn't even there." there was a slight amount of acid in his tone but it died on the next words, "She took a plane last night... to Paris, left me a note saying she'd meet me back at home after." Arthur felt a sting in his eyes and blinked, fighting to keep any tears at bay. It was stupid getting upset... He should be use to this by now. It was just… with everything happening...

“She just… left you alone, without even trying to find you…?” Arthur nodded and his eyes still on his own cup, but they snapped up when he heard the growl behind the Alpha's next words, “What kind of an Alpha does that? If you have a mate, you’re not supposed to just… run off on them, going to a foreign country, no matter what the reason for it is! If I ever did that, I’d be ashamed to show my face in public ever again…!” Arthur blinked and focus instead on Francis's hand, tightening around the cup.

"It... It's fine..." Arthur said, trying to contain his confusing emotions... The anger on his behalf was leaving him a little breathless. As new as it was to feel that, it also made it more painful, He needed to just rationalize this. "she leaves a lot for..." he was about to say work, but that wasn't true. Mot even a quarter of her trips had anything to do with her bakery chain, "I'm fine on my own... I guess i wasn't expecting it..."

Francis suddenly stood, slamming his hands on the table and making Arthur jump out of his skin, coffee splashing onto the table as he gripped the cup, “It is not okay! Regardless of how or why you are together, it’s terrible of her to leave for no reason and go gallivanting around the world while you’re all on your own! It’s…!” Arthur watched nervously as the Alpha squeezed his eyes shut, his first clenching. Arthur blinked and tears spilled out, his breath hitching. He cursed in the back of his head for letting his emotions get the best of him, but there wasn't much he could do, slightly paralyzed by the scent of aggression in the room...

Eventually, Francis opened his eyes again, looking at Arthur with a frown. He only relaxed a margin as the scent was slowly replaced with a comforting one, the Alpha speaking softly, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Arthur… I… I just… The idea of abandoning ones’ partner hurts me, a lot, a-and hearing that you keep getting abandoned by your mate…” Arthur looked down at the table and let his eyes close trying to pull himself together. It was harder the expected.

He started slightly as arms wrapped around him, but melted into it as his hair was stroked and the scent was closer, drowning him and letting his body relax. He moved his own arms hesitantly, wrapping them around Francis, gripping his sweater tightly before burying his face in the others shirt. He was still upset, but he had been calmed out of panic and he felt... cared for... he inhaled greedily, trying to commit the scent and the feeling to memory.

Arthur was once again picked up, a feeling he wasn't at all use to, but he adjusted to sit in the Alpha's lap. Arthur moved his head, instead resting it on Francis's shoulder. His hands shifted to hold onto the front of the Alpha's sweater instead, though still not willing to let go. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he moved to press his face against Francis's neck, "Thank you." He muttered quietly ears burning.

Lips pressed against his head, "You're welcome Arthur."

The moment was becoming a bit too much for the Omega. All this touchy, freely... stuff. He felt like he was being silently judged, or that he was going to slip too far into it, both notions were less than comfortable for him. He shifted slightly, unsure if he should just... get up. His train of thought was clouded by the comforting scent that still surrounded him. It was so _heavy_...

It was also having some other effects he hadn't anticipated, an unexpected breathy whimper left his throat, causing him to blush deeper. He felt Francis's hand rubbing his back and a different feeling took over him. The Omega tilted his face, his hand spanning the Alpha's chest as his kissed up Francis's neck, leaving a trail of soft nips along the scruff covered jaw.

Francis hummed softly, and Arthur purred as the Alpha's hands moved, one shifting to rub the small of his back, the other on his thigh, Francis's thumb running back and forth along the inside of it. Arthur felt a pleasant shudder and his hand moved, leaving the Alpha's chest in favour of his cheek. Firmly, Arthur tilted Francis's face to the right angle to kiss him lightly. But, that only served to excite him more. Arthur wasted no time after that, shuffling himself about to straddle the alpha's lap. Francis's hands were on his hips as Arthur's hands threading into Francis's hair.

His kiss turned hungry as he felt hands caressing his hips. Arthur wanted this, he wanted Francis in him... this time completely sober he wanted to be taken and filled and... he brushed away further thoughts focusing on the somewhat hazy memory of how it felt to be stretched further than he ever had been. Just as he was about to grind himself down to relish the feeling of that particular organ, Francis stood up. His hands were holding Arthur while the Omega's legs wrapped around his waist. Arthur's hands moved to Francis's shoulders and he moaned into the kiss as his erection rubbed against Francis's abs in the motions. Right now he didn't care where the hell Francis took him, as long as they got there fast. He needed this...

Arthur was quickly carried back to the bedroom that had been in the night before, the door closing behind them. 

Francis sat on the bed, pulling Arthur close and grinding against him. the Omega wasn't about to object to that moaning wantonly as he moved against him.

His fingers moved down, going around behind Francis to tug at his shirt in desperation, though it wasn't coming off with them so close. Clothing was really just getting in the way and frustrating him at this point! He pulled back enough to let out a wrecked sounding, "Please Francis~" against the Alpha's mouth, pleading for it.

The Alpha shivered and nodded, setting Arthur down, the Omega was panting as he watched the shirt get tossed to the floor. The grin on Francis's face sent a rush through him and a moment later he was pinned to the bed. Francis was sucking and kissing his neck, causing the Omega to moan and mewl for more, while he worked to take off Arthur's clothing. Thoughts of how it would feel it Francis could just bite down on his neck sent jolts through him while Arthur's hands were busy trailing over the others body. He appreciated every inch, the bunching muscles, the smooth skin, down to the soft trail of blonde hair on his lower abdomen that lead straight to....

Arthur's fingers moved to Francis's pants undoing them and slipping his slim fingers under the waistband of Francis's briefs, fingers wrapping around the length as Arthur brushed his thumb over the tip drawing a shiver from the Alpha.

Soon all of their clothing was on the ground. Arthur flushing as Francis look down on him, “You’re so beautiful, you know that Arthur~” Francis purred, licking his lips, “I could just eat you up~” Arthur shuddered and took a shaky gasp, he could feel slick as it started soaking the sheets. As if that wasn't enough, the Alpha leaned in again, sucking at his neck, nipping at one spot. Arthur's arms moved to hold onto him tightly, sobbing at the sensation while he arched up, pressing himself close to the Alpha.

In the back of his mind Arthur scolded himself... being so needy outside of a heat. It was pathetic at his age. But logically, he hadn't felt teeth so close to his neck in so long... it was making his nerves sing.

Arthur was so lost in the sensation on his neck, he didn't notice Francis's hand had moved down until he felt the finger slip inside him quickly. He moaned at the sensation, pushing his hips down into it. His eyes half lidded and lust hazed as his nails dug into the skin under his fingers.

Arthur cried out softly as Francis bit gently while adding a second finger, stretching him. He knew he should worry about the teeth... but for some reason, he trusted Francis... or maybe part of him _wanted_ to be claimed... He wasn't going to touch that thought too much, instead tiling his head further for easier access. His hips were now moving in time to the thrusting, it felt so good but he wanted... "More~" he moaned, "Please~ I want you."

"I want you too Arthur~" Francis said as he worked to stretch him more.

Arthur whined as the fingers were removed, only to take a shaky gasp as Francis sunk in, moaning. Arthur's breathing became stuttered as he adjusted to the feeling. It was bigger then he remembered the night before... the addition of alcohol must have numbed him a bit. Regardless it still felt good enough for him to moan softly.

When he had adjusted, Francis started moving without him having to say a word, arms wrapped around his waist, holding him as he moved gently, deep and slow. Arthur wrapped his legs around Francis's waist. His face was flushed, and his hands moved up, tangling gently in the silky blonde hair of the Alpha. He tilted his head back as he let out soft, breathy mewls the sound hitching to a slightly sharper sound when his slicking gland was hit. Brief shock coursed through him when it happened, causing him to tense, and in turn causing Francis to moan loudly.

Arthur felt the Alpha tighten his grip as he aimed purposefully now. The Omega's mewls turned into moan and soft cries as his gland was hit over and over Francis moaning his name right into his ear... "Fr-Francis~!" He gasped arching himself up again. The slow pace was a wonderful torment, he felt the building and it felt... intimate... his face flushed darker at the thought. Sex was suppose to be intimate, but affairs were suppose to be hard and dirty right? Leave you feeling empty or guilty... not fill you up and make you feel like parts of you that were neglected were being tended... That was excuses people used for affairs. But that's how he felt right now, Illusion or not, he felt cared for, and that was making this so much better.

Arthur started panting, he was being drawn closer and closer to his end and it made him hold tighter, "Francis~!" he moaned, swearing he just felt Francis get harder... his body squeezed around him as he he felt the creeping sensation of orgasm closing in. He was right there and God it felt good! "I... I'm gonna cum~" He moaned quietly going red at how wanton and desperate it came out.

Francis moaned in response, "Me too~" with that Arthur felt lips against his, kissing deeply. He returned it, though cried against Francis's mouth a second later as the Alpha hit that spot again, causing him to fall right off the edge. He tightened his fingers in Francis's hair, kissing harder as he came, trembling as he covered both of them in sticky white.

Francis moaned loudly as Arthur tensed, around him, and a few thrusts later, he could feel the Alpha cumming inside him. He moaned softly at the feeling of it hitting deep inside him, even as he came down from his own orgasm.

His fingers untangled and moved to the side of Francis's face as he gave him once last kiss before pulling away, eyes closed and panting to catch his breath...

Francis was suddenly out of him, laying to the side. It was a strange feeling... not being connected still... Then again, Marianne usually took him from behind, so even just having someone facing him was an oddity of it's own. The thought brought a twinge of guilt... He opened his eyes and looked over at his bedmate. Francis was laying there, a soft, inviting smile...

Closer to the comforting scent, and the smiling Alpha... things to help him forget what he was doing was wrong, because how could that scent be wrong?!

He had a moment of internal epiphany... a claimed Omega won't have a strong pull towards another Alpha's scent. Not unless their first Alpha had died... Marianne had paid so little attention to him, his body decided she was dead. How depressing... yet, as he nuzzled into the blonde's chest, he couldn't help but smile just a little. The Alpha purred, a hand going to run through Arthur's hair. Arthur blushed at the touches, but quietly enjoyed them regardless.

It was a short while later that Francis leaned down, kissing Arthur's head, "So, what do you think of taking it slowly? It's different, non?"

Before the second part of the statement Arthur's face flared red... take what slowly?! This was just a... what the hell was this?! The second part of it calmed him. Stopping the near heart attack as he realized he meant the sex... which only to cause him to continue to blush for another reason.

"It... It was good..." Arthur muttered, curling in on himself a bit. Hadn't it been obvious it was good? Did they have to talk about that?! Not to mention it was once again pointing out his obvious lack of experience. By the end of his eternal rant he was tensed again.

“I’m glad you think so, many people prefer going hard and fast to achieve orgasm, but being gentle and taking your time with it feels much nicer in my opinion.” Francis smiled more and gently kissed his head.

Arthur nodded, "N-no.. I.. I like it that way." He murmured. burying his head more against the other's chest. He wondered quietly how long he was going to be here for... an hour? A day? He had shown up unannounced... What was the protocol? He wasn't sure how to articulate the question however...

Francis chuckled and Arthur felt him pressing his head gently on top of Arthur's own. “Well then, we’ll just have to do it more while you’re staying here then, won’t we?”

Arthur's ear felt so hot, it was a wonder Francis didn't get burned at this point! The Omega nodded, "I'd like that." He murmured, "I..." His throat tightened a bit with anxiety, "The company would be nice too... f-for a few days... unless that's too much." He felt like a moron... Extremely glad his face wasn't visible at the moment.

The Alpha sounded mildly surprised when he spoke, “Why, I thought it was implied that you could stay here for as long as you wanted to. Hehe, I guess not, but really, you are welcomed to stay here with me for as long as you’d like.”

Arthur was a bit flustered at the statement... and that charming personality came out once more through the red glow, "How would I have gotten that idea?" He grumbled, directly in conflict with his tone, his arms moved to wrap tightly around Francis's middle, a light blushing scowl on his face. Arthur's scowl turned into a somewhat defeated frown, relaxing in as Francis's arms wrapped around him.

A moment later, the Alpha sighed, "You are too cute for your own good~"

Arthur's eyes popped open wide In shock before closing them all together, tilting his face down to hide it and curling on himself a bit in embarrassment, “Cheeky little... just b-belt up..." he stuttered trying to cover up that his heart was racing a little faster. The Alpha chuckled, but offered no further remark, so Arthur just stayed put, enjoying the arms around him. A small smile crept onto his face at that thought that he'd get to enjoy it for a while longer...

\-----

Arthur was in the kitchen. He had just come in to check on everything, make sure dinner was cooking according to plan. He had insisted on cooking, it was only fair to do something in return for letting him stay... besides, how often did he get to cook at home for anyone? Marianne had done most of the cooking when Matthew was a child for practice in her bakery, and she refused to let him cook even now when she was there, claiming it was bland.

Arthur was sure it was just that fussy French pallet of hers. I mean, yes, English food was a bit... well... It wasn't over spiced! It tasted just fine! Hopefully Francis would see the value of a nice simple plate of mash potatoes, and some sausages!

He checked the sausages and cringed, there were starting to look a little well done... but the potatoes should be done by now, so It would be fine! He poked a fork into the potatoes and scowled. Still mostly raw, "Drat!" he grumbled... but no matter, he simply reached forward, turning up the heat. That would do them faster! And his sausages wouldn't be ruined for a few extra minutes! Arthur turned from the stove, moving to finish off the trifle he had started earlier.

It was only five minute later when he smelled something... it smelled like... burning? He whipped around, "Damnit all! Not again!" He shouted just as the smoke detector picked up the combined smoke coming from the sausages... and the flaming pot of potatoes.

Arthur reach to take them off the burner but recoiled his hand quickly as the metal handle burned him. He was about to turn and throw water on it when Francis charged in, wide eyed, "Arthur, are you alright?!” Then he noticed the flames... The fire extinguisher Arthur hadn't noticed was grabbed and soon his potatoes were completely ruined... He may have been able to salvage them... but now they were covered in chemical... there again... It was better wasted potatoes then Francis's kitchen in the end...

He looked sheepishly up at the worried Alpha, his ears and face bright red, "I uh.... I'm sorry...I guess the potatoes are a lost cause..." he cringed looking down, "I'm a bit out of practice... but he sausages!" He realized, moving past Francis without looking to the stove, "They... they could still be-!" he opened it and sighed... black... completely black. How did this keep happening?!

“Arthur, your hand, you’re burnt!” Arthur looked away from his sad charcoaled meat in time for Francis to grab his wrist examining his hand. He didn't have time to say he was fine before Francis frowned and sighed, “It isn’t that bad, but you have to be more careful…!”

"It's nothing... really I'm- w-wait!" without much warning he was being lead towards the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub, the Alpha grabbing a first aid kit, "F-really... it's not worth the fuss..." he said frowning, face redder then the burn. He had had worse, hot oil from a breakfast mash-up, slicing his hand while chopping tomatoes, that time he some how managed to slip on an egg he'd dropped and planted his hand on the burner... He cringed, maybe he should stay out of the kitchen...

Either way each time he had taken care of it himself. He'd rather that then the lecture and embarrassment that came with Marianne having to help him...

Francis knelt in front of him, opening the box and pulling out the cream to treat it, “Yes it is Arthur. It’s not that bad, but I don’t like to see my lovers hurt.”

Arthur looked away jaw tightening. On the one hand, his concern was touching and Arthur couldn't keep the blush from deepening slightly as his heart skipped... on the other, the reminder of Arthur being in a line of 'lovers' stirred up jealousy he had no right to have. Arthur was the married one here... Not that Francis should be jealous instead. Hell, why would he be jealous of a _lover_? Arthur sighed berating himself silently for being silly, waiting as his hand got tended.

The Alpha finished off with a bandage around his hand, kissing the back of it, causing Arthur to duck his head a bit, "There, all better now, non?” He said with a small smile.

Arthur nodded giving a weak smile, "Thank you..." He said quietly, looking down and wincing, "Sorry about dinner..." he paused, "and your pot..."

Francis chuckled softly, kissing his forehead, “It’s alright, we’ll just order in tonight. I’m sure it would have been good though.” Arthur nodded with a small sigh.

He was just about to stand up when he smiled remember his other masterpiece! "The trifle is fine... so at least dessert survived!" with that he got to his feet, excitedly moving out of the bathroom and straight back for the blackened kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Francis made coffee while Arthur sat at the kitchen table, his suitcase and shoes sitting next to the front door. He would move them to his bedroom later since he didn’t have a guest room and there was no _way in hell_ that he would let Arthur sleep on the couch. Honestly, Francis had been surprised to see Arthur at all, that the Omega would come back to him just because he wanted to. No forgotten item, no fear of pregnancy, just… Arthur was staying for a while longer, and wanted to stay with him.

Once the coffee was ready, Francis poured them both a cup and looked over his shoulder at Arthur. He was still wearing the clothes that he had been when they met last night, so he must have left in a hurry from wherever he had been staying for some reason.

“Do you want anything in your coffee cher? Milk, sugar?” Francis offered, pouring a little milk in to his own cup.

“A little of both please.” Arthur paused for a second, cringing before offering an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry… I just kind of… I wasn’t really thinking I suppose.”

Francis made Arthur coffee how he wanted it and brought their cups to the table, sitting down across from Arthur with a gentle smile, “It’s okay. To be honest, I was hoping that I would be able to see you again sometime soon.” His smile widened a little as he took a sip of his coffee.

Francis saw Arthur’s ears turn red again as he spoke, “Oh… Well… Good then.” He spoke quickly hiding behind his cup, his blush deepening as the silence dragged on for a few minutes.

Both had a few more sips of their coffee before Francis asked what was on his mind, “So… What happened this morning? Did you make it home safely? Did… Did your mate get angry at you?” He felt a pang of guilt in his chest at the thought of that, and another, smaller one of possession, even though Arthur wasn’t his, at the thought of someone hurting the other.

Arthur frowned, looking down at his coffee, “I uh… I got back okay.” Francis frowned at the hurt building in his words, “It would be hard for her to get angry when she wasn’t even there. She took a plane last night… to Paris, left me a note saying she’d meet me back home after…” Francis frowned more as he saw the tears building up in Arthur’s eyes.

“She just… left you alone, without even trying to find you…?” Francis could feel rage building up in his chest, and a little bit of it slipped through his words as he continued to speak with a growl, gripping his cup, “What kind of an Alpha does that? If you have a mate, you’re not supposed to just… run off on them, going to a foreign country, no matter what the reason for it is! If I ever did that, I’d be ashamed to show my face in public ever again…!” Francis’ grip tightened on his cup even more as he tried to cool down. He was absolutely _not okay_ with the idea of abandoning one’s mate, it just wasn’t something partners did! If he ever met her, the Alpha didn’t know if he’d be able to contain himself.

“It… It’s fine…” Arthur spoke breathlessly, “She leaves a lot for… I’m fine on my own… I guess I wasn’t expecting it…” Francis looked at Arthur, who was looking at his own cup, and his rage just built.

Francis stood up, slamming his hands on the table, causing Arthur to flinch and a bit of coffee to spill, “It is not okay! Regardless of how or why you are together, it’s terrible of her to leave for no reason and go gallivanting around the world while you’re all on your own! It’s…!” Francis shut his eyes tightly, clenching his fists as he tried to calm himself down. He didn’t want to create more of a scene then he already was…

When Francis had managed to calm himself down a little, he opened his eyes and looked at Arthur, frowning. The Omega was… crying. Francis must have been letting off a lot of aggression to scare him that much…

Letting off a comforting scent, Francis spoke softly, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Arthur… I… I just… The idea of abandoning ones’ partner hurts me, a lot, a-and hearing that you keep getting abandoned by your mate…” Hesitantly, Francis made his way around the table, gently wrapping his arms around Arthur and stroking his hair softly to try and calm him down. The Frenchman worked on letting off a comforting scent to let Arthur know that everything was alright and that he wasn’t in danger or trouble.

Arthur relaxed once he did, physically at least, and hesitantly moved his arms to wrap around Francis, gripping his sweater tightly before burying his face in the Alpha’s shirt. It was clear that he was still upset, but he seemed calmer now.

Francis picked Arthur up gently, moving to sit down with Arthur sitting on his lap, holding the Omega closely and continuing to let him stay where he was for as long as he needed to. Arthur moved his head, resting it on Francis’ shoulder, shifting his hands to hold on to the front of his sweater instead.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Arthur pressed his face against Francis’ neck, “Thank you.” He muttered quietly, ears still red.

Nodding, Francis kissed his head, “You’re welcome Arthur.”

Arthur stayed on his lap, though for some reason a part of Francis expected him to want to get up sooner or later, for a while before Arthur let out a breathy whimper, causing both of them to blush slightly. The Frenchman smiled softly and started rubbing Arthur back gently and soothingly. In return, Arthur tilted his head up and started kissing up Francis’ neck. His hand spanned across the Alpha’s chest as he did so, leaving a trail of soft nips along his scruff covered jaw. Francis hummed softly at the feeling, moving the hand on Arthur’s back lower, rubbing the small of his back now. His other hand moved to the Omega’s thigh, his thumb rubbing the inner part of it as he did so.

This earned a pleasant shudder from Arthur, who moved his hand from Francis’ neck to his cheek. Firmly, the Omega tilted the Alpha’s face towards him and kissed him lightly. Arthur wasted no time in shuffling to straddle Francis’ lap, which further excited both of them. Francis held Arthur’s hips as Arthur’s hands threaded into his hair, the kiss turning from sweet and gentle to hungry and passionate.

Francis caressed Arthur’s hips, a part of him thinking that they were just perfect for carrying and birthing a child. The image of Arthur heavily pregnant with his child, though one he doubted he’d ever see, turned Francis on immensely, and it wasn’t long after that he was picking the other up so that his legs would wrap around the Frenchman’s waist. Arthur’s hands gripped on to his shoulders, and he moaned in to the kiss when his erection rubbed against Francis’ abs as he was picked up.

Francis supressed a moan, quickly carrying Arthur to his bed room like he had the previous night, closing the door behind him once they got there.

He sat down on the bed, pulling Arthur closer to him so that their bodies were pressed together, grinding his trapped erection against Arthur as much as he could in their current position. Arthur didn’t object, moaning wantonly and grinding back against him.

The Alpha felt Arthur’s hands go to the back of his shirt and tug at it desperate. However, with the two of them so close, it wasn’t coming off all that easily. The desperate Omega pulled back from the kiss just enough to plead against his lips, “Please Francis~” Francis shivered at the tone he used and nodded.

Setting the other on the bed next to him briefly, the Alpha moved to remove his shirt, tossing it to the floor, before grinning and pinning Arthur to the bed, kissing and sucking on the Omega’s neck as he worked to remove his clothing. Arthur was moaning and mewling for more, his hands trailing over Francis’ body.

His fingers moved to the French Alpha’s pants, undoing them and sliding his slim fingers under the waist band of his pants, sliding down further where they wrapped around his cock. Francis couldn’t help but shiver softly when he felt the other’s thumb rub over the tip, already fully hard. He worked on removing the rest of their clothes, tossing them to the side as he did. He honestly didn’t care where they ended up, just that they were out of the way of the beautiful Omega that lied beneath him, flush faced.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that Arthur~” Francis purred, licking his lips, “I could just eat you up~” He leaned down and started sucking on his neck, licking and nipping at one spot. Francis knew that he couldn’t mark Arthur, but with his mate gone for a while, he could at least leave a hickey or three.

Arthur held on to him tightly, arching up and pressing against Francis. When he heard Arthur sob, at first he thought something was wrong, but when he saw the expression on his face, Francis relaxed, knowing that that was the face of someone who hadn’t been with another for a long time.

Well, he was determined to make up for that lost time. Francis moved a hand down, pressing a finger in to the already slick soaked hole with enough ease that he almost pushed in harder than he would have liked to.

Arthur moaned at the sensation, pushing his hips down onto Francis’ fingers, his eyes half lidded and lust hazed as his nails dug into the skin under his fingers. Francis, very lightly, bit down on Arthur’s neck as he added a second finger, thrusting and scissoring them to add to Arthur’s pleasure, causing him to cry out softly in pleasure. Francis made absolutely sure not to bite down too hard, otherwise he’d run the risk of marking him. It seemed that Arthur trusted him, going so far as to even tilt his head for further access to the expanse of flesh beneath his teeth.

The blonde’s hips were now moving in time with Francis’ fingers, “More~” Arthur moaned, “Please~ I want you~”

Francis wasn’t going to be the one to tell him no, and truthfully he couldn’t wait much longer either, “I want you too Arthur~” After stretching him out a bit more, Francis removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again, slicking himself up, before gently pushing in to the other with a moan. He figured that Arthur would say no to the condom again, so he didn’t even bother wasting time by asking. Arthur initially let out a shaky gasp, but shortly after moaned.

Francis waited while Arthur adjusted, then when it seemed like he had, relaxing and moaning softly, he wrapped his arms around his waist and gently started thrusting, going deep and slow as to gently build up their pleasure. What many people seemed to forgot, or didn’t bother to think about, was that you didn’t have to be mind-numbingly passionate during sex to bring about an orgasm. You could go slow and gentle, and honestly, the blonde Frenchman found that the slow pace lead to an even better orgasm because there was more build up to it.

Francis felt Arthur’s legs wrap around his waist and blushed a bit more, looking down at the other. Arthur’s face was flushed as his hands moved to the Alpha’s hair, fingers tangling in his long, silky, blonde hair. He groaned at the sounds the Omega made, mewling and moaning and picked up the pace a little, though he was still going slowly and deep. The Frenchman moaned loudly as Arthur tightened around him when he hit his slicking glad, his mewling getting sharper.

The Alpha held him tighter and started aiming for that spot, staying slow and going deep, “Ooh~ Arthur~” Francis moaned right in to his ear.

“Fr-Francis~!” Arthur gasped as he arched himself up once more. Merdi, what was it about this Omega, this _claimed_ Omega, of all people that brought out this gentler side of Francis? Sure, he always respected his partners’ boundaries, and made them feel good during sex. Even if it left him feeling a little hollow afterwards because he knew that they would leave, he never left anyone feeling unsatisfied, but Arthur…. With Arthur, Francis wanted to make him feel special, and more than that, despite having known him for such a short time, despite knowing next to nothing about him…

Francis didn’t know the words for how he felt around Arthur, but his scent drew him in and everything else about the Brit kept him there. There was the faint scent of another Alpha on him, but it had been so long from what Francis could tell that it was hardly there, meaning that it was all Arthur. Knowing that made him harder and brought him closer to cumming, though through it all he held his slow pace, wanting to show Arthur how it was possible to feel good without going rough and hard.

Arthur started panting and held on to Francis tighter, moaning his name, “I… I’m gonna cum~” The blonde Omega moaned quietly, his face quickly going red.

Francis moaned and nodded, “Me too~” With a deep blush, he leaned down and kissed Arthur deeply, hitting his sweet spot once again which caused Arthur to cum. Francis moaned loudly as he felt Arthur tighten around him, cum landing on both of them, as the Omega deepened the kiss and tightened his fingers in his hair. Just a few more thrusts later, and Francis was cumming as well, finding it harder to remember to not knot him, but still pulling out enough not to worry about it.

Arthur moaned softly as he was filled, his fingers untangling. As Francis, gently, pulled his now highly sensitive cock out, the Omega’s hands trailed to his face, giving him one more kiss before pulling away, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath.

Francis lied beside Arthur, panting and smiling softly as he looked at the other while he waited for him to recover enough to speak. After a while, Arthur opened his eyes once more and looked at him. A few seconds later, the Omega rolled over and curled against Francis’ chest. Francis smiled more and loosely wrapped his arms around the other. The Alpha purred softly as Arthur nuzzled his chest and reached a hand up to stroke his head, running his fingers through the short blonde hair with a content sigh. Francis could see that he was blushing again, and found is adorable on the Brit.

After a little while he leaned down and kisses his head, “So, what do you think of taking it slowly? It’s different, non?”

Arthur blushed deeply, “It… It was good…” He muttered and curled in on himself a bit. Francis could feel him tensing, and instinctively let off a calming scent to calm him down again.

“I’m glad you think so, many people prefer going hard and fast to achieve orgasm, but being gentle and taking your time with it feels much nicer in my opinion.” Francis smiled more and gently kissed his head.

Arthur nodded, “N-No… I… I like it that way.” He murmured as he buried his head into Francis’ chest. The Frenchman chuckled lightly and rested his head on top of the other’s gently.

“Well then, we’ll just have to do it more while you’re staying here then, won’t we?” There was no way Francis would leave Arthur to fend for himself. While he was sure the Omega could take care of himself if need be, Francis didn’t like the thought of it one bit.

The Omega nodded and murmured, “I’d like that. I… The company would be nice too… f-for a few days… unless that’s too much.”

Francis blinked in surprise, “Why, I thought it was implied that you could stay here for as long as you wanted to. Hehe, I guess not, but really, you are welcomed to stay here with me for as long as you’d like.”

“How would I have gotten that idea?” Arthur grumbled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Francis’s torso, blushing with a scowl on his face. Like a lot of things about Arthur, the Alpha couldn’t help but find it cute.

In return, Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur as well and sighed contently, “You are too cute for your own good~”

Arthur’s eyes popped open in shock before closing entirely, the blonde tiling his head down to hide it, obviously, and curling in on himself a bit, “Cheeky little… just b-belt up…” He stuttered adorably.

Francis chuckled lightly before smiling more and just letting the two of them enjoy this moment together.

Later that evening, Francis was sitting at the dining room table. Arthur had offered to make dinner as a way of saying thanks for letting him stay, and well, Francis wasn’t about to turn down not having to cook for once, though he did enjoy it. Also, the Omega seemed so adamant about it that he just _had_ to let him do so.

Truthfully, Francis had never had any of his previous lovers cook for him. He’d always woken up before the few Alphas he had slept with, not that they would’ve cooked any way, Omegas typically left while he was still asleep, and Betas were usually one or the other. Why, he bet that will all of the practice Arthur must have gotten for cooking for his mate his food must be delicious!

Francis kept thinking that, until he started to smell something… Was that smoke? Not even a second after finishing that thought, the smoke detector went off. Francis bolted out of his chair and made a mad dash for the kitchen, eyes wide with worry.

“Arthur, are you alright?!” He called over to the Omega. His eyes widened more when he saw the flaming pot. Arthur must have tried something ambitious which backfired on him! Francis grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran over, spraying the pot with it and turning off the stove once it was safe enough to get close enough to do so.

Once the fire was put out, Francis looked at Arthur, who was looking up at him sheepishly, face flushed, “I uh… I’m sorry… I guess the potatoes are a lost cause…” He cringed, looking down, “I’m a bit out of practice… but the sausages! They… they could still be-!” He moved past Francis towards the stove. 

Arthur sighed at the completely black sausages, but the wasted food was the least of Francis’ concerns right now, the Alpha’s eyes widened as he noticed the burn on his hand, “Arthur, your hand, you’re burnt!” It wasn’t that bad of a burn, but a burn was still a burn, and that was enough to send Francis’ protectiveness in to overdrive.

He grabbed Arthur’s wrist, being careful of the burn, to get a better look at it, frowning with a sigh, “It isn’t that bad, but you have to be more careful…!” Francis led the other to the bathroom where he kept his medical supplies, ignoring any protests he might’ve been making. Only letting go once they were there, Francis got Arthur to sit down on the edge of the tub and got out the first aid kit.

“R-Really… it’s not worth the fuss…” Arthur said with a frown, his face going red again. Francis knelt in front of him, opening the kit and got to treating the burn.

“Yes it is Arthur. It’s not that bad, but I don’t like to see my lovers hurt.” He wanted to add ‘especially when it’s you’ to the end of that, but bit his tongue to keep from doing so.

Once Francis was done treating him, wrapping a bandage around the burned area to prevent further injury, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of the Omega’s hand with a small smile, “There, all better now, non?”

Arthur nodded giving a weak smile, “Thank you…” He said quietly, looking down and wincing, “Sorry about dinner…” he paused, “and your pot…”

Francis chuckled softly and leaned up, kissing his forehead, “It’s alright, we’ll just order in tonight. I’m sure it would have been good though.” He said to spare the other’s pride, if nothing else, Arthur nodding with a small sigh. Honestly, those potatoes and sausages had looked a little scary…

He was just about to stand up when he suddenly started to smile, “The trifle is fine... so at least dessert survived!”

Francis watched as the blonde Omega raced off to the kitchen, sighing softly in worry. Surly the trifle wouldn’t be bad, right? With that thought in mind, the Alpha got up and followed him, curious as to how the food tasted.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur woke up with a sigh, stirring and rubbing his eyes. What time was it? Oh... it was a saturday, did it matter what time? Francis, who he was currently curled up next to, didn't have classes. He could go back to sleep and stay in bed until noon.

If it weren't for the fact that nature called...

Arthur whined softly and quietly sat up, working not to wake up Francis as he removed himself from the bed. He shivered as the morning air hit his bare skin. No this wouldn't do... he needed something... He reached over, grabbing one of Francis's button down shirts and pulled it on, doing it up, It didn't even quite reach mid thigh, but it would keep his upper body warm. Especially as he realized how long the sleeves were on him. He quickly decided he didn’t care if it was big and walked down the hall, yawning as he rubbed his eyes and turning into the bathroom.

When he was finished, he went to leave, every intention of crawling back into that bed, but something caught his eyes. He flicked on the bathroom light cringing at the brightness as he squinted his eyes, forcing them open enough to look at the brown bunny ears that sat on top of his head. Oh yeah...

He blushed and was about to take them off when the shirt moved and his heart dropped into his stomach. He yanked the fabric out of the way and leaned forward, eyes wide as his fingers went to trace a large red mark on his shoulder. He let out a shaky sigh of relief after a moment... a hickey... just a hickey... but the placement! They couldn’t keep risking this… If they kept having close calls like this…

Arthur moved back into the bedroom, standing at the bed with his hands on his hips, a scowl on his face, bunny ears forgotten as he spoke, "Francis, wake up!"

The reaction was one he didn't anticipate... Francis jolted out of sleep, startled and wound up on the floor with a cry. For a moment he disappeared from sight behind the bed, but soon sat back up with a groan. A blush spread across the Alpha's cheeks as he looked, and Arthur's ears, the human ones, pinkened slightly.

“Hehe, I’m glad to see you’re still here mon Cherie, but you didn’t have to wake me up so loudly…” Francis rubbed his head and stood with a stretch, Arthur squirming only a little watching how his body moved. The Alpha circled around the bed and Arthur found himself trapped in arms, being nuzzled.

"Of course I am git... Where else would I be?" He grumbled blushing, momentarily distracted by the other's closeness before he remembered. His hands moved to Francis's chest pushing back in his arms enough to look him in the eyes, though not completely away, "And don't you try and use your bloody french on me either! Look at this!" Arthur pulled the collar down, revealing the hickey that sat just barely before the neck and shoulder joining.

The alpha merely blushed a little and grinned, purring, “It’s a nice reminder of our night, isn’t it~? Perhaps we can add on to that memory~” His hands slid down Arthur's body, to his hips. Hands pressing their slightly causing Arthur to almost lose his train of thought again. He wanted so badly to just be taken again... they could... they could fall back onto the bed and relive last night. The touches, tasting, scratching, biting- wait! No! Biting is what got them in this mess!

Arthur's hands went to Francis's wrist, grasping them and pulling them off his hips, "And what would have happened if that reminder had been a bit higher?" He hissed, face still flushed from his small daydream.

Francis frowned and hummed as he thought, smiling only a second later, "I’ve got it! A friend of mine owns a shop where we can buy a neck guard for you! That way, it won’t matter if I bite down or not, I won’t be able to leave a mark!”

Arthur paused for a second, swallowing and looking down at the floor. Going out to a shop for a guard... Growing up he was taught guards were something sluts and whores wore, certainly not respectable Omegas... Though he was also taught Omegas didn't have more than one alpha partner in their life and he'd already thrown that out the damn window.

He nodded releasing the Alpha's hands with a sigh "Right. Let's get it done then." he said shortly as he went to grab a pair of pants, not bothering to change the too large shirt, simply rolling up the sleeves, tucking it into the pants. He kind of liked wearing Francis's shirt, it smelled like the Alpha.

Arthur finished getting dressed as Francis changed as well. Arthur was shrugging on his jacket as Francis smiled at him, “Shall we head out mon amie?”

Arthur grabbed his own wallet, stuffing it in his back pocket and nodding, "Lead the way, let's get this over with." He said gesturing at the door. 'then we can come back and use it.' He thought to himself, a small part of him curious about how much Francis had been holding back so he didn't bite down.

Francis smiled, taking his hand and Arthur's ears turned red, “Lets hop to it then, mon petite lapin. It’s just two blocks away, so we can walk there easily enough.”

The pair walked down the street, Arthur kept nervous eyes out due to their linked hands. He didn't have to worry about most people seeing him... His wife, their friends and family were all on the other side of the country. As long as Matthew didn't run into them, they should be fine... He lived closer to campus anyway, so he did his best to simply enjoy himself.

As they walked he glanced up at Francis, the proud smile the Alpha wore, coupled with the looks and smiled they were receiving were causing him to blush that much more. Arthur turned his head down, his face buried in the scarf around his neck. They just looked like a regular couple... The way a couple is suppose to look, not the way he and Marianne would walk, both of them on their phones arguing with supply companies or publishers while ignoring each other. A handful of times they'd even wound up separated, not paying any attention to where the other was going.

Looking pointedly away, Arthur squeezed Francis's hand a little tighter. He blushed just a little brighter as a kiss was placed on his cheek in return.

Finally they reached the shop... and it was nothing like what Arthur had imagined. He'd figured the stylish, somewhat upscale seeming Alpha... the one with red silk sheets and a damn chandelier would have been speaking of some fancy french lingerie shop or something. Instead he found himself in a hot pink sex shop. He had almost run when he saw that was where they were headed. He might have if it hadn't been for the hand holding his.

A blonde Beta stood behind the counter and looked up as they were coming in, Arthur walking just a little behind Francis, hesitant and not wanting to be seen... "Francis! It's like totally cool to see you again!" He Exclaimed, "Oh and..." The Beta smiled tilting his head and making eye contact as Arthur peered around Francis, still half hidden in the scarf. "Who's this~?"

“It’s good to see you too Feliks, we simply must catch up on everything! This is Arthur, we’re here to get him a neck guard today. I knew you’d be discreet about it, he’s quite shy about it as you can tell.” The Alpha chuckled and Arthur glared at him for it.

After a second, Arthur grumpily moved around to introduce himself better. Before he could however, the Beta's eyes lit up, "Well Francis, I totally pegged you for the pet play type, but like, publicly? Totally way cool."

Arthur furrowed his brows in confusion, "W-what?"

The Beta raised an eyebrow smirking as he pointed at his own head. What the bloody hell was he on about? Did Francis bring him to a crazy person? Arthur frowned and reached up, his eyes going large as his fingers touched the furry brown ears, "Oh my god!" He yelled yanking them off and pulling away from Francis, his face matching the decor around him, "You damn- You- how could- I just-!" He sputtered looking at Francis with betrayal and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry love, you just looked so cute with them on that I couldn’t tell you about them!” Francis said with an apologetic smile as he back away further, the coward!

"I walked down the street in these!?" He finally managed to get out a full sentence, horror of all those smiles setting in. Oh god! What if Matthew had seen him?! his hands went to his face, ears still between his fingers "I swear to god I'm going to kill you frog!"

Feliks, who apparently was unfazed cut in "So, any colour preference for your guard? We have to like, measure for it first, but I totally have every colour of the rainbow!"

Arthur looked over with wide eyes in confusion. Did he not realize Arthur was in the middle of figuring out just how he was going to _murder_ the Alpha?! He wasn’t going to need a bloody guard!

“Why don’t we try on a green one first? One that matches his lovely eyes?” Francis interjected and Arthur Almost snapped at him that he was not going with a frog coloured guard unless it was from skinning him when something caught his eye, He glanced briefly up at the guards on display. there were prints as well... Fine than.

"Let's get it over with" He grumbled turning from Francis and over to Feliks "Where do you want me for this?"

Feliks smiled "Right back here," He gestured to a curtained dressing room before turning and calling "Toris, like, come watch the front!" there was a crash and he heaved a sigh before following Arthur into the room, measuring tape in hand.

The measurements didn't take long, and Feliks went into the back grabbing the right size in the pattern Arthur had pointed out, a union jack, It was a good fit, not incredibly comfortable... but it would do it's job.

Arthur came back out, the guard already tucked away in a bag, the ears in there as well, “how did it go?” Arthur looked up and hummed as he went to the register and pulled out his wallet.

"Fine, everything fits." He said in a completely calm tone. He was silently brewing ways to seek his revenge under a guise of complete ease.

Francis smiled more and joined him at the counter, “That’s good. Here, I’ll pay for it.” He pulled out his wallet taking out a card Arthur blushed, "You don't have to do that..." he murmured ears red. He had plenty… He could pay for it. The offer softened his irritation at the rabbit ears.

Francis chuckled slightly and smiled softly, “I want to though.” Arthur relenting, putting his wallet away while Francis paid for the guard. They said goodbye and returned to Francis's apartment.

Arthur never thought he'd be thankful to see Parisian style... but after all that pink it was refreshing. Arthur took off his coat and scarf, hanging them before slipping out of his shoes. The bag suddenly felt heavy in his hand as the nerves he had pushed away the past week resurfaced "I guess I'll just... put this away for now" He said ears burning as he crossed to the bedroom.

Arthur looked around the room before settling on tucking the bag down in beside the bedside table. The hot pink was going to be obvious anywhere he put it... When he came back out he could smell eggs. He hummed, realizing how hungry he was as he headed into the kitchen. Just to watch... Francis had suggested Arthur not to the cooking... Not that he could argue his attempt hadn't bee a disaster, but standing in there couldn't possibly do anything. " That smells good" He noted, sitting at the table. see? Completely out of the way. "Need any help?" Well... he had to at least offer...

“Can you grab some plates for the two of us? And some forks as well.” Arthur nodded and got up, moving to grab the plates and cutlery without incident as he set them out.

"So," He asked as he went to grab glasses, set on at least pouring juice "it was the university down the way you went to right?" He asked, making small talk.

Francis smiled “Oui, it is. I’ve made quite a few friends there, the most recent being this blonde Alpha named Matthew" Arthur froze for a second but shook it off. Matthew was a popular name. No shock... "He’s quiet but nice, though at first glance I thought he was an Omega." Well... Maybe... Maybe it was just... a coincidence? They say people with the same name are similar... “Still, with his mate Ivan, it looks like that may become less or more of a problem.” Arthur almost dropped the carton, but managed to keep it steady. He didn't hear the rest of the names really focusing on the fact that he was _sleeping with _one of his _son's friends_. Oh god! This had been a bad idea! If Matthew ever found out! What the hell was he suppose to say?!__

He was still standing at the counter continuing to stare at nothing when Francis said something to him, causing him to jolt out of thought, Blurting out the first thing that came to mind "I have a son!". His eyes went wide and his face burned red. oh god... what had he done?!

"Pardon?"

Arthur cringed turning slowly, his eyes landed on the frying pan in Francis's hand as he spoke, "I uh... I have a son... j-just one..." He refused to make eye contract. He dared to hope that would be that... no additional questions, It was a fool's hope.

Francis frowned looking confused “Well, while I’m glad you’re telling me, why _are_ you telling me this anyway? What does it have to do with-?” Arthur glanced up and grimaced as he watched Francis put together the list of friends... which one looked most like Arthur, who had moved from Quebec and had a french mother...

“W-Wait, Matthew… Matthew isn’t your son, is he?” Arthur sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, We were here visiting him... but it went wrong, what with Ivan and..." He trailed off, turning red again as his hand dropped arms crossing as he looked away. If Matthew was his friend, did he know about the pregnancy yet? Arthur hadn't even found out until a week ago...

Francis frowned “Ah, I guess your wife wasn’t too happy to find out about the baby, was she?” Arthur tensed, everything in that sentence was something he didn't want to hear out of Francis's mouth. The worst being the confirmation that Francis had known about the baby first So... They really were the last to know. It stung a bit, he wouldn't lie. Damn Alpha's...

"No, not particularly" He said, resorting back to the cold flat tone. He turned grabbed the juice and walked it over to the table and sat, his head dropping into his hands as he waited for the Alpha's further reaction.

The rest of the food hit the table and Francis sat across form him. Arthur glanced up slightly confused at the hand grabbing his and the comforting scent that he was relaxing to suddenly. The tension melted away and he sighed "Thank you..." He murmured. unsure of what to say. What do you say when you find out it's your sons friend your messing around with behind your back? He was fairly sure Hallmark didn't carry that card... "Do you still want me here?" He asked staring at his plate. He could be on a plane by this afternoon if he needed. head back home... pretend this never happened... But he hoped he didn't have to. He didn't want to leave.

Francis sighed softly and Arthur prepared for the worst. It didn't come, instead he received a kiss on the forehead. Arthur looked up with furrowed brows and Francis spoke, “Of course I do, cher. It’s a little weird knowing that I’m with my friend’s father, but I have been in more awkward situations before.” The Alpha smiled warmly, “Besides, I enjoy your company far too much to simply let you leave over something like this.”

Arthur blushed. he was about to snap and ask what could be more awkward, but quickly decided he really didn't want to know. Instead he settled for a sharp nod, moving his free hand to start eating, eyes landing on his plate again

Francis chuckled "Really, You are too cute, Mon petite lapin~"

Arthur turned red again at memory of the bunny ears, "shut it frog." He grumbled "All that croaking is bad for your digestion."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Saturday morning, and Francis was sleeping peacefully, until…

“Francis wake up!” The Alpha jolted slightly at the loud tone so early on, and ended up falling out of bed in surprise with a brief cry of surprise.

With a soft groan, he sat up and looked at who had woken him up, blushing. Standing there was Arthur, wearing nothing but one of his shirts, which barely covered him, and… a pair of brown bunny ears? Why-? Oh yeah, that’s right, now he remembered! Man, that had been some of the best, or at least the most creative, sex in his entire life! If the opportunity arose again, Francis would have to ask Arthur if they could do that again.

“Hehe, I’m glad to see you’re still here mon Cherie, but you didn’t have to wake me up so loudly…” Francis rubbed his head and stood up, stretching, before walking around the bed and over to Arthur, hugging and nuzzling him sleepily.

“Of course I am git… Where else would I be?” Arthur grumbled, blushing cutely. After a moment of this though, Francis was pushed back enough that the two could look at each other face to face, “And don’t you try and use your bloody French on me either! Look at this!” Arthur pulled his shirt collar down, revealing a deep red hickey just shy of the joint between his neck and shoulder.

Francis blushed a bit more at the sight of it and grinned, “It’s a nice reminder of our night, isn’t it~? Perhaps we can add on to that memory~” He purred and slid his hands down Arthur’s body to his hips, lightly pressing his hands against them.

Arthur's hands went to Francis's wrist, grasping them and pulling them off his hips, “And what would have happened if that _reminder_ had been a bit higher?” He hissed, face flushed.

Francis frowned slightly and hummed in thought. Since Arthur was married, though he hated to remember that fact, it would be bad if he were to bite down and claim him, if that was even possible. They needed some sort of protection to prevent that from happening…

The Alpha smiled as he thought of just the thing, “I’ve got it! A friend of mine owns a shop where we can buy a neck guard for you! That way, it won’t matter if I bite down or not, I won’t be able to leave a mark!”

Arthur hesitated for a moment and looked at the floor, before releasing Francis’ hands with a sigh, “Right. Let’s get it done then.” The Omega went and grabbed a pair of pants, changing into them. Francis felt pride build in him as Arthur didn’t bother changing his shirt, he just simply rolled the sleeves up and tucked it into the pants.

Francis got changed shortly after and grabbed his coat and wallet, “Shall we head out mon amie?” He smiled at Arthur, only just now noticing that he was still wearing the rabbit ears. The Alpha thought about saying something to the Omega, but it was just too cute~! Francis was sure he’d forget about them and he could sneak them off of Arthur later.

Arthur grabbed his own wallet, stuffing it in his back pocket and nodded, which caused his ears to cutely bounce, “Lead the way, let's get this over with.” He said gesturing at the door.

Francis smiled more and held his hand, “Lets hop to it then, mon petite lapin.” Inside he was laughing his head off, though on the outside he managed to keep it together enough to not let it show, “It’s just two blocks away, so we can walk there easily enough.” The two went down the elevator and on to the streets, where Francis couldn’t stop smiling, both at how cute Arthur looked with the ears on, and at the fact that, well, Arthur was letting people see them together. In the past, Francis had dealt with lovers who were with someone else, though he didn’t know it at the time, usually, and so they’d insist on keeping things secret. This was a nice and very well welcomed change of pace from all of that.

When Arthur squeezed his hand a little tighter, Francis blushed slightly and looked at the other, who was looking pointedly away with his face hiding in his scarf. So cute~ Francis thought to himself and leaned down to kiss his cheek, smiling happily.

A few minutes later, they reached the store Francis’ good friend Feliks ran. It was a small sex shop that was very Omega and Beta friendly, which made sense since Feliks himself was a Beta. Francis used to work there full time, but when classes started to pick up he switched to full time and then had to quit altogether to focus on them. He’d still come in and help if Feliks really needed it, though Feliks had recently gotten a new employee, an Omega, named Toris. Francis hadn’t met him yet and was curious as to what he was like.

When the entered the store, Francis saw that everything was just as he remembered. Hot pink everywhere, and the blonde Beta standing at the counter. When the two walked in, Feliks looked up and smiled at them, “Francis! It’s like totally cool to see you again!” He exclaimed, “Oh and…” Feliks tilted his head as Arthur peeked out from under his scarf, making eye contact, “Who’s this~?”

Francis smiled brightly, “It’s good to see you too Feliks, we simply must catch up on everything! This is Arthur, we’re here to get him a neck guard today. I knew you’d be discreet about it, he’s quite shy about it as you can tell.” The Alpha chuckled, looking at the ears still on Arthur’s head. Yep, still cute despite the glaring.

After a second, the Omega moved grumpily from behind Francis, but before he could Feliks noticed the ears, “Well Francis, I totally pegged you for the pet play type, but like, publicly? Totally way cool.”

Arthur furrowed his brows in confusion, “W-what?”

Feliks raised an eyebrow and smirked as he pointed to his own head. Francis backed up slightly, getting ready for Arthur to blow up on him as he reached up and finally noticed the fuzzy ears he was still wearing, “Oh my god!” Arthur yelled as he yanked them off and pulled away from Francis, his face the same hot pink as the store around him, “You damn- You- how could- I just-!” Francis watched as he sputtered before replying.

“I’m sorry love, you just looked so cute with them on that I couldn’t tell you about them!” Francis tried to explain, backing up more and smiling apologetically.

“I walked down the street in these?!” Arthur covered his face with both hands, still holding onto the ears, “I swear to god I’m going to kill you frog!”

Feliks, the either merciful angel or unaware idiot that he was, cut in seemingly completely unfazed by all of this, “So, any colour preference for your guard? We have to like, measure for it first, but I totally have every colour of the rainbow!”

Arthur looked at him in confusion and Francis used this as a chance to get out of the situation he was currently in, “Why don’t we try on a green one first? One that matches his lovely eyes?” He knew that Arthur wasn’t one to be won over with compliments, but hey, it couldn’t hurt right? Said Omega looked like he was going to snap at him when the guards on display caught his attention.

“Let’s get it over with.” He grumbled and turned to Feliks, “Where do you want me for this?” Francis sighed softly in relief that he wasn’t going to end up as a carpet today as Feliks smiled, “Right back here,” He gestured to the dressing room before turning and calling, “Toris, like, come watch the front!” there was a crash, causing Francis to cringe and Feliks to heave a sigh before going into the room with Arthur with a tape measure.

Francis went to help Toris, a brunette Omega, who had knocked down one of the displays, while Arthur and Feliks were busy, “Are you alright?” He asked, helping Toris to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just got surprised.” He groaned softly and stretched. The two worked on getting the display up, Francis learning more about the Omega, who was surprisingly more interesting than his looks would have you believe. Once they were done, Francis went back over to the dressing room and smiled when he saw that Arthur and Feliks were done.

“How did it go?” He asked with a cautious smile. The Alpha wasn’t entirely sure yet if Arthur was still mad at him or not. The Omega looked at him, guard and ears in a bag, as he headed to the cash register, pulling out his wallet.

“Fine, everything fits.” He said in a completely calm tone. Francis smiled more and joined him at the counter, “That’s good. Here, I’ll pay for it.” He pulled out his wallet and got out his debit card. He always did this, paying for things like guards or condoms for his sex partners if they wanted one. Even if it was just a friend with benefits, not a lover like Arthur was, Francis would still pay for the items.

Arthur blushed, “You don't have to do that…” he murmured as his ears turned red. Francis chuckled slightly and smiled softly, “I want to though.” He paid for the guard, said goodbye to Feliks with the promise of hanging out sometime, and returned to his apartment with Arthur.

The two of them removed their coats and shoes, Arthur also taking off his scarf, and started blushing, “I guess I’ll just… put this away for now.” He was referring to the pink bag in his hands, obviously, and made his way to the bedroom. Francis looked to see what time it was and hummed. Might as well start making some lunch for the two of them. After, er, the last time, Francis had banned Arthur from cooking, though he had been sure to do it gently as to not hurt the other’s feelings.

He stepped into the kitchen and started making some scrambled eggs with toast. They had slept through breakfast, so they might as well make it a late brunch.

“That smells good.” Francis looked over to see Arthur at the table, safely out of the way, “Need any help?” He offered. Francis internally cringed at the memory of the last time Arthur had cooked for him, but didn’t let it show. Well, too much any way, “Can you grab some plates for the two of us? And some forks as well.” The Alpha asked kindly as he flipped the eggs over. Arthur nodded and got up, moving to grab the plates and cutlery without incident as he set them out.

“So,” He asked as he went to grab glasses, “It was the university down the way you went to right?” He asked.

Francis smiled, “Oui, it is. I’ve made quite a few friends there, the most recent being this blonde Alpha named Matthew. He’s quiet but nice, though at first glance I thought he was an Omega.” He laughed, smiling more, “Still, with his mate Ivan, it looks like that may become less or more of a problem.” As he kept cooking, Francis told Arthur more about Matthew and Ivan, moving on to the rest of his friends, and giving the gist of everything that’s been going on with them.

By the time he was done, the eggs and toast were ready, “What do you want on your toast Arthur?” He asked, smiling at the Omega as he put two slices of toast on a plate before adding the eggs.

Arthur jolted out of whatever he’d been thinking of and surprised Francis with what he said next, “I have a son!” The Omega’s eyes went wide and his face turned bright red.

Now it was Francis’ turn to flinch as he looked at Arthur, frypan in hand, “Pardon?” He wasn’t entirely sure if he had heard him right or not just now…

Arthur cringed turning slowly, his eyes landed on the pan in Francis's hand as he spoke, “I uh… I have a son… j-just one…” Francis frowned in confusion at that, “Well, while I’m glad you’re telling me, why _are_ you telling me this anyway? What does it have to do with-?” Francis tensed up as he started to put two and two together.

“W-Wait, Matthew… Matthew isn’t your son, is he?” Oh god, that would make thing so awkward between him and Matthew, especially if the other found out!

Arthur sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Yes, we were here visiting him… but it went wrong, what with Ivan and…” He trailed off, turning red again as his hand dropped arms crossing as he looked away.

Francis frowned slightly, “Ah, I guess your wife wasn’t too happy to find out about the baby, was she?” Francis had helped Ivan move into Matthew’s apartment, so he knew about the baby. He was happy for them, if not a little jealous. It did explain a few things though, why Arthur and Matthew looked so similar.

Arthur tensed up, “No, not particularly.” He said, resorting back to the cold flat tone. He turned grabbed the juice and walked it over to the table and sat, his head dropping into his hands. Francis served up the rest of the food, bring it to the table, and sat down across from him, holding one of the Omega’s hands gently and letting off a comforting scent.

Francis could see Arthur’s tension melt away, and the blonde sighed softly, “Thank you…” He murmured. Looks like he didn’t know what to say either…

“Do you still want me here?” Arthur asked, still staring at his plate. Francis sighed softly through his nose and leaned over, kissing Arthur’s forehead, “Of course I do, cher. It’s a little weird knowing that I’m with my friend’s father, but I have been in more awkward situations before.” He smiled warmly, “Besides, I enjoy your company far too much to simply let you leave over something like this.”

Arthur blushed and gave a sharp nod, moving his free hand to start eating, eyes landing on his plate again. Francis chuckled and smiled more, “Really, you are too cute, mon petite lapin~”

Arthur cutely turned red again, “Shut it frog.” He grumbled, “All that croaking is bad for your digestion.”


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur was sitting in front of his laptop at the kitchen table. Francis had gone off to exams, leaving early to study a little more without distraction before hand. This left Arthur to work on his latest manuscript. Normally it may have felt weird being in someone else’s apartment without them there… but over the past month, he’d grown use to it. At first Arthur would go down to the public library, or a coffee shop while Francis wasn’t home… but after the twentieth time of being told it was fine, Arthur started just staying put.

It was kind of worth it in a way. When Francis came in the door he would smile at Arthur and Arthur’s heart would skip a beat. A stupid part of his brain playing house for that half second. But it was a wonderful half second.

He had been ignoring the document in front of him, staring vacantly at the screen with a dopey smile thinking of living in that moment, when his phone went off with a text alert. Picking it up off the side of the table he unlocked it and looked frowning. A text from Marianne… He reluctantly opened it and read, his heart in his throat, nervous that maybe she was already home.

_Arthur, I’ll be returning home new years eve. don’t bother starting anything adventurous for dinner, you’ll only burn the house down. I’ll make duck for new years day._

Arthur stared at his phone, a sense of relief washing over him, but dread creeping in just as fast. She was coming home in two weeks. He only had two weeks until he had to be home then. But…

Arthur didn’t want to leave…

Of course that was ridiculous! He had to leave. His _wife_ was coming home. He knew this was how things were going to go! He hadn’t really intended to stay this long in the first place. A few days, a week maybe… Just time enough to soak up something he needed, something Francis offered willingly.

But could he give that up?

Arthur shook his head to try and shake the thought. Of course he could. He had to! Francis didn’t want him to stick around forever! He was young, he needed to find his mate and settled down, not waste more time on a claimed Omega past his prime... The thought stung unexpectedly, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind spoke up. Francis had never once hinted at Arthur leaving… more than once, in fact, he’d made comments about not letting him leave, or wanting him to stay. If Francis didn’t want him there he wouldn’t have cleared out a drawer for his clothing two weeks ago. He wouldn’t put up with Arthur’s snippy attitude... If he had wanted Arthur gone, he wouldn’t come back to his apartment each time giving Arthur that brilliant, excited smile.

Arthur looked at his phone again and bit his lip. Well… first thing was first… He’d simply tell Francis about Marianne’s message, gauge his reaction and they could go from there…

By the time the front door opened, Arthur had been mauling over how to bring up the text for a good thirty minutes... It was bound to be a tense conversation... and with Francis just finishing exams, it could probably be put off a day or two. instead, he thought it might be better to celebrate...

He was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water when he heard the door, "Arthur, I'm home mon amour~!" He heard Francis call out happily, accompanied by the sound of his bag dropping. Arthur came out of the kitchen with a gentle smile.

"How did exams go?" He asked innocently, as he stood in nothing by his guard and one of Francis's button down shirts unbuttoned half way already. He couldn’t stop the smirk as Francis blushed, licking his lips.

“It was stressful, but nothing I couldn’t handle. I see you have a reward ready for me, if I’m to guess correctly~” he purred, walking to wrap arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him close. Arthur hummed, stretching up to wrap arms around Francis's neck, causing the shirt to pull up a bit further.

"Actually... I have a test of my own for you." He said, grin spreading as he moved his lips to just brush over the others, "I want you to show me exactly what you can do without holding back." He murmured hotly, nipping at the Alpha's lower lip. Arthur felt Francis's lips stretch as he smirked, scooping the now used to it, Arthur up and holding him close.

"Well, why don’t we go to the bedroom and I can show you just what I can do~” Arthur buzzed at the thought as he was carried to the bedroom and placed on the bed. He leaned back on his elbows and watched biting his lip as Francis undressed quickly, practically ripping things off, before climbing onto the bed kissing Arthur deeply. The Brit returned the kiss, moving a hand to tangle in Francis's hair as he arched himself up against the other moaning in anticipation.

\-----

Five rounds later, Arthur was hoarse. But that wasn't all to his discomfort, his ass also hurt, they were both drenched in sweat and cum and he was completely exhausted. How the hell did Francis keep going?! Where was he getting this energy?! Arthur shifted and moaned as his muscles ached in protest. He was too damn old for this...

Francis was laid next to him as Arthur worked to catch his breath. He was just about to relax, letting his eyes close, when Francis spoke again, “That was amazing Arthur~ I wouldn’t mind going for another round, my little sweetheart~” Arthur's eyes popped back open and he was torn between crying and crawling away. It felt like they just finished the last round two minutes ago! When did it end!?

Arthur turned his head to look at the young Alpha, "A-are you sure? I think you've proven yourself." His voice was a little raspy as his throat was dry.

Francis chuckled and smiled softly, “It’s not a matter of proving myself. I want to make you feel good, because…” He blushed slightly, and Arthur froze feeling an intensity in the air, “Because I-” Arthur hadn't even been aware he was holding his breath until a melody started playing loudly, cutting Francis off. The Frenchman groaned, standing to go pick his cell phone up. Arthur was left blinking, ''Because I' what?!' he wondered.

"Bonjour, who is it?” Francis asked smoothly, and Arthur suddenly felt like he needed to hide when the person on the other side of the phone spoke he couldn't hear the words, but the voice of his own son was unmistakable. The omega pulled the sheet up, looking down at his lap, ears reddened. He knew Francis and Matthew were friends. Matthew obviously didn't know anything about them, so by the time Francis hung up, he'd composed himself, “That was Matthew, he wants to meet up with me and a few others at a coffee shop nearby, though I don’t know what for.” Arthur looked up and nodded.

"Best get ready then." He said smiling and moving out of the bed, covering a wince, "I wouldn't mind getting some shopping done anyway, so I might just walk down with you if you don't mind?" He could easily keep clear of them, and If Matthew did happen to stumble upon him alone, he could just say he'd come back to town to try and mend bridges for the holidays. Though... that probably wouldn't be a horrible idea as it was. Maybe he could reach out to Ivan... Either way, currently he didn't feeling like sitting in Francis' apartment alone for hours again, especially not with the unfinished sentence hanging in the air.

Francis sighed with a soft smile, "I have no problem with that. However, I want you to take it easy alright? I can tell that you’re at least a little sore, and don’t tell me otherwise mon amour.” Arthur's face turned pink and he scoffed.

"I'm just fine. Honestly, you worry far too much." he grumbled walking swiftly, pushing away the ache in his lower back as he moved down the hall towards the bathroom, continuing to talk over his shoulder, "I'm not so old that I'm going to break a hip or something Francis." he snipped, though honestly, his hips did ache.

Arthur felt Francis's arms wrap around his waist, the Alpha's voice purring, “Well, why don’t I join you then in the shower, and we have round six there~?”

Arthur tensed automatically at that thought, pulling a muscle in his back the wrong way in the process, "No! no no, I'm good... I..." He cleared his throat, blushing deeper, "Can't be late to meet Matthew now can you?" damn bearded pain... If Arthur tried another round right now, especially something as ambitious as shower sex, he'd be stuck in bed for a good few days with a pulled something or a thrown out something else.

Francis chuckled, "Alright, no sex, but I do need a shower too. After all, I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to meet up with Matthew smelling so much like you, though I wouldn’t mind~” Arthur cringed deeply. The thought of his scent all over Francis wasn't one he hated... But when it was Matthew.

"Yes, I suppose we both need one don't we?" He said with a small smile. Though, if he didn't feel so sticky and gross... he most certainly wouldn't mind smelling like Francis. He spent an embarrassingly large amount of time curled in Francis bed, or walking around in his clothing while the Alpha was out because he secretly liked smelling the other next to his own scent.

A minute later, the pair got in the shower and Francis turned the spray on warm. Arthur let out a groan as the water hit. god it felt good. He looked up at Francis, watching as the other got wet, when he got an idea, "Come here and turn around." He said gently, grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

Francis nodded moving in front of him and kneeling down and asking, "Is this good cher?" Arthur hummed in affirmation, resisting the urge to snap that he wasn't that short... He poured shampoo on his hands before gently kneading it into Francis's locks, nails scratching lightly on his scalp as he did, causing Francis to hum. Arthur smiled peacefully, enjoying taking care of Francis for once. He scrubbed in circles, thoroughly, but gently, washing before reaching up to grab the shower head, he tilted Francis's head back carefully, running the water through it and rinsing it well. When it was done, he returned the nozzle and moved to kiss Francis's shoulder, "There, that's clean at least." He murmured against the wet skin.

Francis rested his head against Arthur's, "Here, why don't I help you wash up too?" After a second of debate Arthur nodded pulling back to let Francis stand up properly. Francis turned to face him as he lathered up his hands. Arthur's eyes eased shut and he hummed as the Alpha's fingers worked to clean him, starting with his hips and easing the muscles with the help of the hot water as he went, "Feels good." He muttered almost drunkenly. He was getting a little sleepy from the ministrations and steam mixed with their previous activities.

"I'm glad I can make you feel so~" Francis said happily as he rested his head on Arthur's. Arthur leaned in against the Alpha's chest sighing as he melted into the touches.

There were a few moments of quiet before Francis' hands moved up, continuing his task further up Arthur's body, "So, are you still feeling sore?" He asked softly.

Arthur hummed, "Wasn't sore..." he insisted quietly before continuing, "But thank you for making me feel better." He pulled back a bit and looked up catching the Alpha's face gently and kissing him sweetly. "We should get moving though... before someone comes to check that you're alive." he said with a chuckle that Francis echoed. Though he really didn't to get out of the shower at all.

“Oui, we should, though I wouldn’t mind staying here for longer.” The Alpha added, before kissing Arthur again sweetly. The two finished up reluctantly, getting out, drying off and getting dressed.

Arthur wrapped up in his nice warm scarf. despite the fact that it was a lot colder back where he lived, the extra cover kept his possession mark tucked away. It had never bugged him before now really... but seeing the way Francis had reacted to it's faded state when they first met... the last thing he wanted anyone who saw them to assume was that the blonde would leave that untended for so long. He fingered the end of the material, going a little red as he lost himself in thoughts of Francis leaving a mark. Arthur smiled to himself, wondering if the blonde would be over zealous enough to remark him daily. He shook his head a little to clear it.

Francis brought him back into focus, "Are you ready to go Arthur?" He asked smiling.

Arthur looked up, still a little red, and nodded, "All set." He said. with that, the two took off.

When they reached two streets away from the coffee shop. Arthur stopped looking at a small gift store, "I'm going to head in here, I'll let you know if I go anywhere else." He said glancing around before moving to kiss Francis's cheek.

Francis smiled, kissing him quickly, "I'll send you a text as soon as I'm done too~" Arthur watched Francis walk away for a second before turning into the store himself.

Arthur smiled as he looked over all the knickknacks the store had. What would Francis like though? God only knows anything Arthur picked out would clash horribly with the Frenchman's décor… But with Christmas coming up, he wanted to get him something. He'd been around the store twice but he just couldn't decide.

That’s when his eyes caught it, a small ceramic rabbit, brown like any wild rabbit was, nestled in among roses. At first his face flashed red, remembering those damn ears. But then he softened as he also remember the walk with those ears. Francis had held his hand, acted sweet and all that with those god awful things perched on his head!

Arthur picked up the tiny rabbit and smiled, carrying it over to the counter. He sighed as it was rung through and packed, he was turning into such a sap… He took the bag and was taking out his phone to send a text letting Francis know he was going next door for a cup of tea when someone stepped in his path, “Excuse me, you were with Francis Bonnefoy before you came in weren’t you?”

Arthur furrowed his brow, ears reddening, It was an Alpha, a young one. Maybe a little older than Francis, “Yes, why do you ask?” He was grateful for the scarf covering his neck…

“He’s not a good person to get involved with…” The Alpha said, his own cheeks red, jaw clenched.

Arthur raised his eyebrows this time, “Well, I do believe I’m capable of making that choice myself thank you.” the Omega huffed as he went to continue walking, ready to brush it off as some youths quarrel when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. There was a shot of fear coming off Arthur from the sudden contact and the tinge of aggression that filled the air between them.

“You don’t understand! I’m trying to spare you before he cheats on you too!” The Alpha hissed, entirely too close for Arthur’s liking, “What has he done? Spoiled you, told you you were special? It’s an act! He’s playing you, acting like he’s in love until he finds another toy to play with!”

Arthur absorbed the words and tucked them away, more focused on the hand still on him, the slightly tightening grip and the increase in both aggression and fear scents. He was sure this Alpha expected him to submit or start crying, but that wasn’t exactly how Arthur worked, “If you do not let me go this moment, you will regret it.” Arthur growled turning burning green eyes up to meet confused brown ones.

The hand dropped and Arthur took a step back, unfortunately pinning himself against a shelf, but he wasn’t done, and his position was not about to stop him, “Who the bloody _hell_ do you think you are!” He said loudly patrons of the store turning and the Alpha going red, shocked and embarrassed. Arthur continued, irritated, “You think you know anything about me or my relationships? Why, because you perhaps slept with him? I don’t even know who you are you damn wanker! You come out of nowhere and presume to _grab_ me! I’ll have you know I’ve knocked Alpha’s bigger than you round the ears for less!” It was technically the truth, Matthew would be taller than this one...

The shock of Arthur's was wearing off of the brown eyed man in front of him, replaced by anger at being spoken to like a child. Which, as far as Arthur was concerned, he was “I was trying to help! but if you're such a little slut for him...” The man growled, Arthur’s eyes flashed.

“What did you call me?!” Arthur yelled louder, getting in his face, not caring that meant standing on his toes, and jabbing the Alpha in the chest walking him backwards forcefully, “For starters, I don’t think you’re one to talk from what you’ve told me! Francis is no longer your concern you absolute twat, and just because you see him with me does not give you some stupid divine right to come over and ‘save me’!” They stopped walking as the startled looking Alpha hit a shelf of books behind him, “It show’s you have no class and little brains both to speak of someone in such an ill manner in public, and to speak down to someone older than you, Omega or otherwise! Did your mother not teach you basic manners, or were you really raised by wolves!? Do you piss on things to claim them as well?!”

The Alpha, who had unconsciously raised his hands in surrender, glared looking around at the shoppers who’d all frozen watching with raised eyebrows, “Whatever! I don’t have to stand and listen to some fucking freaky Omega bitch on a power trip.” He said yanking away and turning to walk towards the door.

Arthur snapped completely, “You wanna see a power trip sunshine?! Come back here I’ll show you one!” He grabbed a plate from the nearby display, people gasping as he raised it, completely set on throwing it when a hand close on his wrist. He turned his head ready to snarl, but stopped.

Franics stood there. It was his hand locked around Arthur's wrist, "Arthur stop it already! You’ll have to pay for anything you break, and he isn’t worth it anyway!” Francis tried, managing to cool his temper a little, but only for a second.

Arthur turned back to the almost gone Alpha when he didn't hear the bell tingle with a growl. The moron had stopped to stare at them briefly, managing to piss Arthur off again as he clung to the plate, "My last book is doing well, I can afford it!" he snarled as the Alpha took off, not wanting to risk a plate to his head. Once he was gone Arthur huffed, rage filled glare turning into a look of annoyance as he panted...

Francis took the plate, Arthur letting it go without a fuss, and put it back in it's place. The Alpha then wound his arms around Arthur gently, "Are you alright Arthur? What was all of that about?”

Arthur was still irritated. but he focused on trying not to let himself take it out on Francis. So, he stood, not fighting the hold, "I'm fine... can we talk about this somewhere else though?" He said tensely. His embarrassment coming back now the adrenaline was tapped out.

After that they returned quickly and quietly to Francis's apartment, once inside however, Francis turned with a soft sigh breaking the quiet, “So, can you tell me now what happened back there? Who was that?”

Arthur was trying very hard not to lose his temper. He still wasn't fully angry with Francis... more irritated with the whole situation, but his words came out sharp, "I was hoping you could tell me. Considering he cornered and grabbed me to warn me not to be with you." He moved towards the kitchen in desperate need of a cup of tea. "Something about cheating, I'm not really sure, but i would hope you'd at least be able to recognize him" he snarked, grabbing the teapot and cringing a little hearing his own tone.

“Ah, I remember him now…” there was a pause, “Whatever he told you, don’t believe him. He’s a liar and a cheater, despite whatever he said…”

Arthur closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to decide if he could believe that. "It's fine" He said tightly again. What the hell was the point of getting mad? If he forgot that guy so thoroughly, Arthur would probably wind up the same anyway. Maybe staying wasn't such a good idea... Arthur was watching the water he put on, waiting for it to boil, when he felt the arms around him, Francis's head resting on his. He tensed, but didn't pull away as Francis started to talk. 

"Arthur… I’ve said before that I’ve been around the block. I have had more lovers than I can count. However…” Francis tightened his arms around Arthur slightly, “Only one other person had ever shown me the kind of honest affection that you have, and I don’t want to lose you because of some stupid lie to try and make you hate me…” Arthur's heart beat a little faster. He was torn as words ran through his head 'What has he done? spoiled you? told you you were special? It’s an act! '. they were fighting with the feeling of Francis holding him, and the pleading that Francis didn't want to lose him that he hoped was as honest as he desperately wanted it to be...

"Haven't gone anywhere yet have I?" He grumbled, resolving to think everything over... think about the twats words, Francis's past, the jealousy that spiked him at the thought of whoever the hell 'one other person' was, the uncertainty of staying here... if all of it was really worth throwing a marriage away, even if it was a completely broken one... Arthur felt a kiss on his head.

"I know, and I’m glad you are still here.” Arthur sighed and nodded, giving in and leaning back against Francis.

"Next one is getting a plate to the face..." He added."Are there many more I need to worry about?" He cringed a little, sounding both like he was inviting himself to stay longer, and that he was jealous. Which he was. But he wasn't suppose to be.

Francis hummed in consideration, apparently unfazed “Hmm… Just one other that I can think of right away," Arthur twitched in irritation, but he pushed it back, "a Beta woman who tried to claim that I was the father of her child when she wasn’t even pregnant at all. She’s a little nuts, and even though we had broken up two years ago, I still hear from her from time to time.”

Arthur turned his head to look up at Francis raising an eyebrow. He kept in touch with a crazy Beta who tried to trap him with a kid... "You meet very interesting people it seems..." He frowned in thought after, pulling away to pour hot water into the kettle. "So... They haven't all been... uh, like this?- Like, us..." He asked, not wanting to specify more or use words like 'lovers'. The words rolled easily off Francis's tongue... but not his own. Even with the avoidant words his face flushed.

Francis shook his head, “No. Most of my past relationships didn’t even last a week, and a lot of them considered it as just a passing thing.” Arthur nodded, blush darkening a little further. He was a little pleased. Maybe a little more than a little. It added more to the confusion he was feeling, but in a way that managed to make his heart flutter. He looked down at the tea pot full of water, and the box of tea bags and put his hands on the counter hanging his head sighing deeply.

"Francis?" He said frowning, completely drained from the day.

"Oui Arthur?"

He hated to admit it, he really did, but... "I'm tired" He sighed, "Would you mind just... laying down for a bit?" If he was being honest with himself at least, he could use the comfort as well. 

“Sure, let's head to bed to rest up, it’s been a busy day.” Francis said with a gentle smile. Arthur turned, leaving the tea pot where it was to take care of in the morning, and walked into the bedroom. Quickly stripping out of the uncomfortable pants, but not having the energy for much else, he crawled into the bed collapsing on his stomach with a satisfied moan. Lying down felt amazing... 

A second later He felt Francis lie down next to him, an arm wrapping around his waist gently. Arthur shifted, turning on his side, facing the Alpha and curled against him with a pleased smile, receiving on in return. He tangled their legs together as he shifted as close as he could, closing his eyes, "Long day..." He murmured, as he started to drift off pushing the day's events away to deal with tomorrow. He sighed in contentment _'I wish I could sleep like this every night '_ he thought to himself right before dropping off completely into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Francis was smiling brightly as he made his way back to the apartment. He had finished his exam before most of the others, and was excited to tell Arthur how well he had done.

The two of them were very close now. Francis had even cleared out a drawer for Arthur’s clothes early on. It was hard to believe that the two of them had been together for as long as they had, despite the fact that Arthur was married and mated.

As soon as he got back to his apartment, Francis opened the door with one of his widest smiles yet, “Arthur, I’m home mon amour~!” He called out, tossing his bag of books to the side and walking inside.

Arthur came out of the kitchen, wearing nothing but his neck guard and one of Francis’ button down shirts halfway undone, with a gentle smile, “How did exams go?” He asked innocently, despite looking anything but.

Francis blushed, and licked his lips slightly at the sight of Arthur, “It was stressful, but nothing I couldn’t handle. I see you have a reward ready for me, if I’m to guess correctly~” He purred and walked closer, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist and pulling him closely.

“Actually… I have a test of my own for you.” Arthur’s grin spreading as he pulled Francis down and moved his lips to just brush over the others, “I want you to show me exactly what you can do without holding back.” He murmured hotly, nipping at the Alpha's lower lip.

Francis smirked more and scooped Arthur up, holding him closely, “Well, why don’t we go to the bedroom and I can show you just what I can do~” Just as he said, he carried him to the bedroom, placing Arthur down on the bed. Arthur leaned back on his elbows, watching as Francis practically ripped off his own clothes before climbing on to the bed and kissing Arthur deeply. Arthur returned the kiss, a hand tangling in his hair as he pressed up against the other, purring.

Five rounds later, and Francis was feeling better than ever. He and Arthur were covered in cum and sweat, and Arthur was panting like crazy, eyes closed. Francis way lying down next to him contently, “That was amazing Arthur~ I wouldn’t mind going for another round, my little sweetheart~”

Arthur’s eyes popped open as he turned his head to look at Francis, “A-are you sure? I think you've proven yourself.” His voice was a little raspy as his throat was dry.

Francis chuckled and smiled softly, “It’s not a matter of proving myself. I want to make you feel good, because…” He blushed slightly, “Because I-” A cellphone started ringing, and judging from the ringtone, it was his. Francis groaned softly, and got up, picking up his cellphone, “Bonjour, who is it?”

“Bonjour Francis, its Matthew. I hate to ask this, and to be in such a rush, but Ivan's in the other room and- I need a favour. Would you mind meeting up for Coffee down on the strip on third? Antonio and Gilbert will be there too.”

Francis looked at Arthur briefly before looking back at his phone, “Oui, just give me a little while to get ready, I’ll be over there as soon as I can.” He hung up and looked back over at Arthur, “That was Matthew, he wants to meet up with me and a few others at a coffee shop nearby, though I don’t know what for.”

Arthur looked up nodding with red ears, “Best get ready then.” He smiled and moved to get out of bed, trying to cover up a wince, but Francis saw it anyway. Guess five rounds might’ve been too much for Arthur… Then again, Francis had more stamina than most Alphas…

“I wouldn’t mind getting some shopping done anyway, so I might just walk down with you if you don’t mind?” Arthur asked.

Francis sighed and smiled softly, “I have no problem with that. However, I want you to take it easy alright? I can tell that you’re at least a little sore, and don’t tell me otherwise mon amour.” It was weird being the strict one for once, but he didn’t want Arthur to hurt himself if he was already sore.

Arthur's face turned pink and he scoffed, “I'm just fine. Honestly, you worry far too much.” he grumbled as he swiftly walked down the hall towards the bathroom, continuing to talk over his shoulder to Francis, “I'm not so old that I'm going to break a hip or something Francis.” he snipped.

Francis smirked and followed Arthur, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist, “Well, why don’t I join you then in the shower, and we have round six there~?” He purred into his ear.

Arthur tensed up, “No! no no, I'm good… I…” He cleared his throat, blushing deeper, “Can't be late to meet Matthew now can you?”

Francis chuckled and smiled more, “Alright, no sex, but I do need a shower too. After all, I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to meet up with Matthew smelling so much like you, though I wouldn’t mind~”

“Yes, I suppose we both need one don't we?” He said with a small smile. Francis nodded in agreement and made his way to the shower along with Arthur, turning on the water and sighing contently. Arthur let out a groan as the water hit him, making Francis smile softly.

“Come here and turn around.” Arthur said gently as he grabbed the shampoo. Francis nodded and took the one step closer, turning around and kneeling down slightly so that Arthur could get to his head a little better, “Is this good cher?”

Arthur hummed in affirmation before he poured the shampoo onto his hands, massaging it into Francis’ scalp, nails lightly scratching it. Francis hummed contently, closing his eyes as he let himself enjoy the feeling of his love’s- er, lover’s fingers in his hair washing it. Arthur scrubbed in thorough circles gently before tilting Francis’ head back gently and rinsing his hair clean.

When that was done, Francis felt a kiss to his shoulder, “There, that’s clean at least.” Arthur murmured against his skin. Francis smiled gently and rested his head against Arthur’s head, “Here, why don’t I help you wash up too?”

After a second or so Arthur nodded and pulled back and let Francis stand up fully. Francis turned around to face Arthur. He picked up the soap, lathering his hands and moved them to Arthur’s body, washing him. Francis started with his hips, knowing that they must’ve been sore, and worked his way up.

“Feels good.” Arthur muttered softly. Francis smiled happily, “I’m glad I can make you feel so~” Francis rested his head on top of Arthur’s gently washing Arthur as he relaxed. Only one of his other lovers had ever let him this close emotionally…

Francis was glad for the shower, otherwise Arthur might’ve noticed the few tears that were spilling forth.

The Frenchman moved his hands up higher, washing the rest of Arthur, “So, are you still feeling sore?” He asked softly.

Arthur hummed, “Wasn’t sore…” Francis chuckled internally as Arthur quietly continued, “But thank you for making me feel better.” Arthur pulled back slightly and looked up at Francis, cradling his face in one of his hands and kissing him sweetly, “We should get moving though… before someone comes to check that you’re alive.” Both Arthur and Francis chuckled at that, Francis smiling gently.

“Oui, we should, though I wouldn’t mind staying here for longer.” Francis kissed Arthur back sweetly and lovingly, before he finished washing Arthur up and rinsing him off. The two of them got out of the shower, dried off, and quickly got dressed.

As they were getting dressed, Arthur wrapped a scarf around his neck. Francis wasn’t entirely sure why, though he suspected it hard to do with his faded possession mark. Truthfully, Francis wouldn’t mind if that mark were to fade entirely so he could replace it with his own mark instead, though it was a bit selfish to think that way.

Francis shook the thought from his head for the time being and pulled on his coat, “Are you ready to go Arthur?” He asked with a smile.

Arthur looked up, still a little red, and nodded, “All set.” The Omega replied, and with that, the two of them headed out.

When they were about two streets away from the coffee shop that Matthew wanted Francis to meet up with him at, Arthur stopped and looked at a small gift store, “I’m going to head in here, I’ll let you know if I go anywhere else.” Arthur glanced around before kissing Francis’ cheek. Francis smiled and kissed him briefly, “I’ll send you a text as soon as I’m done too~” The two parted ways there, and Francis headed to the coffee shop.

Francis was the first to arrive, Matthew already there, and Gilbert and Antonio showing up a little while later. Once everyone was accounted for, and everyone had something to drink, Matthew sat down and started talking, “Okay, I have a big favour to ask,” He sounded hopefully, “I only need… like an hour of your time and… I know it’s a lot to ask, but… I need it on Christmas eve.” The blonde visibly cringed.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, “Well I’m not really doing anything on Christmas eve that makes it so I can’t help, but why then?”

“Oui, just what is it you need help with?” Francis piped in. Antonio remained mostly silent, taking a sip of his coffee now and then.

Matthew blushed slightly as he reached into his bag, pulled out a small box and opened it to show off a modest engagement ring, “I’m asking him to marry me. We uh… It was where we went on our first date on the beach,” He pointed out the window across the street, “And… He loves sunflowers so much and I made these things,” The blonde Alpha pulled out his phone, opening his photo gallery and showing a picture of a wooden sunflower, placing it on the table for all of them to see, “But I need a couple of people here to set them up and make sure they don’t get wrecked while I get him out of the house without him having a clue… I need it to be a surprise. I even got his sisters in on it.”

“Oh Matthew, that is so romantic~!” Francis smiled brightly, genuinely happy for his friend, “I will be more than grateful to help you, I’m sure he’ll just love it!” It started to make him think of possibly asking Arthur to marry him, if it weren’t for the fact that Arthur was already married that was. There was also the whole issue of the fact that Francis was Matthew’s friend and is, secretly, dating his father (mother? Which did Arthur prefer?) now.

Gilbert grinned, “Yeah, just leave it to us, this proposal is going to be awesome!” Antonio remained quiet, but offered a small smile. Francis didn’t blame him for being so quiet, the Alpha had been having quite a lot of relationship problems lately…

Matthew beamed, “Thanks guys, it really means a lot!” He reached back into his bag pulling out a picture of the spot on the beach, and started pointing out where things needed to be, pausing to thank them every few sentences.

Once everything was settled out, Francis sent Arthur a quick text saying he was heading back to the knickknack store to meet him there. However, as soon as he entered the store, he heard fighting…

“I was trying to help! But if you’re such a little slut for him…” Someone growled. The voice sounded familiar to Francis, but he couldn’t quite place it…

“What did you call me?!” That was Arthur, no doubt about it… “For starters, I don’t think you’re one to talk from what you’ve told me! Francis is no longer your concern you absolute twat, and just because you see him with me does not give you some stupid divine right to come over and ‘save me’!” Francis raised an eyebrow and made his way over to them.

“It shows you have no class and little brains both to speak of someone in such an ill manner in public, and to speak down to someone older than you, Omega or otherwise! Did your mother not teach you basic manners, or were you really raised by wolves!? Do you piss on things to claim them as well?!”

Francis was watching the scene in front of him now, of Arthur and an Alpha fighting. The Alpha was pressed against a bookshelf with his hands up in surrender, and Arthur was right up in his face.

The Alpha glared at him angrily, “Whatever! I don’t have to stand and listen to some fucking freaky Omega bitch on a power trip.” He said yanking away and turning to walk towards the door, at which Arthur snapped completely, “You wanna see a power trip sunshine?! Come back here I’ll show you one!” He grabbed a plate from the nearby display, people gasping as he raised it, completely set on throwing it when Francis managed to stop him by grabbing his wrist.

“Arthur, stop it already! You’ll have to pay for anything you break, and he isn’t worth it anyway!” Francis tried to reason with him.

Arthur growled, looking at Francis before turning back to the Alpha who was trying to escape. He stopped briefly, which just got Arthur more frustrated as he clung to the plate in his hand, “My last book is doing well, I can afford it!” He snarled as the Alpha took off, clearly not wanting a plate to the head. Once he was gone, Arthur fortunately calmed down some, going from rage filled to annoyed and panting.

Francis took the plate from him, placing it back in its place, and wrapping his arms around Arthur gently, “Are you alright Arthur? What was all of that about?”

“I’m fine… Can we talk about this somewhere else though…?” Arthur asked tensely. Francis nodded and quickly got Arthur out of there, returning to his apartment.

Once back, Francis sighed softly and turned to Arthur, “So, can you tell me now what happened back there? Who was that?”

Francis flinched at the sharp tone Arthur used, “I was hoping you could tell me. Considering he cornered and grabbed me to warn me not to be with you.” He moved towards the kitchen, “Something about cheating, I’m not really sure, but I would hope you’d at least be able to recognize him.” Arthur snarked.

Francis frowned, thinking about it and trying to remember just who that guy was. After a moment or so of it, he recalled just who that Alpha had been. It was an old lover of his, one who had used him for his own desires. He had been married, to an Omega of all things, and kept getting jealous whenever Francis tried to talk to anyone else. 

“Ah, I remember him now…” Francis frowned and looked down, biting his lip, “Whatever he told you, don’t believe him. He’s a liar and a cheater, despite whatever he said…”

Arthur closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, “It's fine.” He said tightly again.

Francis sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking over to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on top of his, “Arthur… I’ve said before that I’ve been around the block. I have had more lovers than I can count. However…” Francis tightened his arms around Arthur slightly, “Only one other person had ever shown me the kind of honest affection that you have, and I don’t want to lose you because of some stupid lie to try and make you hate me…”

“Haven’t gone anywhere yet have I?” Arthur grumbled. Francis smiled softly, relaxing slightly, and kissed his head, “I know, and I’m glad you are still here.”

Arthur sighed and nodded, giving in and leaning back against Francis, “Next one is getting a plate to the face…” He added, “Are there many more I need to worry about?”

Francis hummed in consideration, “Hmm… Just one other that I can think of right away, a Beta woman who tried to claim that I was the father of her child when she wasn’t even pregnant at all. She’s a little nuts, and even though we had broken up two years ago, I still hear from her from time to time.” He prayed that she wouldn’t show up again, but Francis believed that Arthur should still at least be warned about her, _just_ in case.

“You meet very interesting people it seems…” Arthur frowned and pulled away to pour the kettle, “So… they aren’t all… uh, like this?- Like, us…” He asked, face flushing.

Francis shook his head, “No. Most of my past relationships didn’t even last a week, and a lot of them considered it as just a passing thing.” He didn’t want to tell Arthur how he actually felt about all that just yet. After all, Francis _was_ an Alpha, he was supposed to be strong, the one that others could lean against and look up to for support and comfort. They weren’t supposed to show weakness…

Still, that didn’t stop Francis from getting worried when Arthur put his hands on the counter and hung with head with a deep sigh, “Francis?”

“Oui, Arthur?” Francis replied. Oh merde, was he going to break up with him, ask him to cut off all ties with each other?! Oh god, had Arthur’s wife found out about this?! Was she threatening Arthur?! No, no, Arthur would’ve told Francis if that was the case, or would at least be acting more nervous around him! What was happening?!

“I'm tired.” Arthur sighed, “Would you mind just… laying down for a bit?”

Francis let out a sigh of relief internally and smiled gently, “Sure, lets head to bed to rest up, it’s been a busy day.”

Arthur left the teapot where it was and quickly made his way to the bedroom, Francis following behind. Arthur stripped his pants off, and Francis just took everything off, and the Brit collapsed onto the bed on his stomach, letting out a satisfied moan that got Francis’ Eiffel tower rising up a little. Damn that was hot, just like when he saw him standing up against that Alpha earlier.

Doing his best to ignore thoughts of earlier, and of that moan, Francis lied down on the bed with him, wrapping an arm around his waist gently. Arthur shifted, turning to face Francis and curling against him with a pleased smile. The same smile appeared on Francis’ face when he felt their legs tangle together and the Omega cuddle as closely as he could.

“Long day…” Arthur murmured as he started to drift off, and Francis blushed deeply as Arthur continued, “I wish I could sleep like this every night…” And then fell asleep soon after.

Francis smiled lovingly at Arthur, holding him closer, “I wish we could sleep like this every night too, Arthur… I…” The Alpha blushed even more, “I love you…” He whispered, kissing the blonde’s head softly and lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur sat again on Francis's couch with the pristine picture in hand. His eyes alternating between it and the bunny he'd gotten Francis for Christmas that held a place on the front of the book shelf. He had found this picture a week ago, few days before Christmas. Francis had gone out to grab groceries and Arthur had taken again to the books. except, this time when he had pulled out a rather large french volume he'd noticed it, frame and all, tucked in behind. In it was Francis, He was smiling happily down at another sunny blonde, arms around each other. It couldn't have been more than a few years old...

He'd spent every moment between then and now that Francis was gone, looking over this photo hoping for some... answer. Who was she? At first he thought an ex maybe, but who keeps a picture of an ex so neatly? and why hide it instead of packing it away? His next thought was harder, but more likely in his head... especially considering the warning he'd received and Francis's many references to his lovers. He was with her wasn't he? That's why he had no problems being with a married Omega. 

She was probably a long distance thing for college or something. That's what he'd worked out in his head by this point. Maybe he called her during his frankly frequent trips to the shops, or between classes... Arthur was a good substitute. another in a line of distractions until they were back together. His ears perked to the familiar sound of footsteps in the hall and he quickly rose replacing the photo and grabbing down another book opening it as he waited for the the door to open and the cheerful greeting to ring out. 

“Arthur, I’m home~!” Came the happy call like it had every other time. Arthur wasn't sure what he was suppose to feel at it anymore, 

"welcome home" Arthur called, looking down at the book he'd grabbed as an excuse for the somewhat distant tone in it, and for a reason not to look up right away as he walked towards the front door reading from the middle of a story, all in french of course... He looked up finally, "did you find everything you were after?" He asked kindly.

Francis smiled wider and nodded “Oui, I’ll be able to make us a splendid dinner for tonight~” He said before looking at the book. “Oh, I didn’t know you liked French literature!”

Arthur shrugged "It's all stories..." his ears reddened a little. It was true, he didn't have a particular hate for french literature, but he also had no particular love for it.

"so..." He closed the book, dreading a little of what he was about to try... but he needed to do this and it wasn't just going to go away. New years eve was the day after tomorrow and if he was leaving, he needed to be there before her, "Marianne is going back home... uh.. she'll be there for new years eve... " He said looking at a picture on the wall, keeping the young Alpha in his peripheral view. 

He noticed the Alpha frown a little, but his words seemed steady, “Oh, I see… Well, um, I guess you have to head home then, she is…" There was a pause “She is coming back soon, and it would look suspicious if you weren’t there when she came back…” 

It stung, but Arthur only nodded, his face set and stony "Yes, I suppose I should... I'll just book a flight home for tomorrow then..." He said forcing his voice not to waver. He saw Francis nod, moving to the kitchen to put away groceries he guessed. He'd been stupid to put anymore into this then a simple dalliance really...

Arthur moved to Francis bedroom, praying his tightening throat could remain quiet until he was there. Gently he closed the door, pulling out his laptop from beside the bed, booking the flight for eight am. It would grant him an early leave. If he could slip away while Francis slept, maybe he could escape the embarrassment of crying in front of the Alpha. 

Francis was so young and he had so much ahead of him... why would Arthur ever had thought for a moment it could have lasted longer than this? He closed the laptop after booking it and wiped his eyes, not risking anything staining his cheeks as he got up to pack away everything but the outfit he'd wear on the plane in the morning. He paused for a second when he reached the little stuffed frog... should he take it? Marianne might question it. He picked it up and put it in his suit case carefully, he wanted to keep a little part of his time here... something to remind him it wasn't just a dream... 

By the time Arthur had finished packing up his things and calmed himself to the point that only his ears remained red, he could smell food cooking. He came out of the bedroom, suitcase in hand, cringing at the sound of the wheels on the floor, he stopped pushing down the handle and picked it up with a huff, carrying it to the front door. forcing himself to look away before he could get upset again, and went into the kitchen "Smells good, What's for dinner?" He asked, his voice only a little tight.

“Chicken parmesan with a crème of leek and potato soup on the side.” Francis voice sounded a little strained too, but Arthur chalked it up to the leeks. They were a type of onion weren't they? perhaps cutting them had set off a reaction... 

"Sounds good" He said nodding and moving to sit at the table. He caught himself frowning again. He'd miss this table, watching the other cook... Marianne hated when he was in the kitchen, she claimed he could ruin food from across the room. He cringed as an ache ran through him at the thought of going back to her... 

“A little something special for our last meal together.” Francis said, with a crack on the last, clearing his throat after, Arthur gave a questioning look but looked away, down at the food, soon after. 

"This looks delicious Francis, thank you" He said attempting a small smile. If he only had a few more hours, they may as well be pleasant. The Alpha returned the small look, and they both ate in silence. 

When they finished eating, Francis reached over taking Arthur’s hand, gently intertwining their fingers in a way that made Arthur’s chest ache. he looked up into a pair of longing blue eyes. “I’m already missing you, even though you haven’t left yet…”

Arthur gave a shaky smile and nodded looked down he cleared his throat “I’ll miss you too Francis…” He said, quieter than he meant to, his brain bitterly trying to deny he meant it. He was certain Francis didn’t, just another charming line… and he wasn’t going to complain, he’d tuck the pretty lie away for next time his wife left without a thought.

He looked up through his lashes in time to notice the Alpha nod and he felt the grip on his hand get tighter, "I wish you could stay..." 

Arthur looked down at his plate again, "Yes well... I uh... That would..." He considered saying it would be nice, that he'd love to stay... but even if the Alpha was being truthful about wanting him to stay, the girl picture nagged at him. if he stayed, his marriage would end and then Francis would leave and then what? He'd be alone. "I'm married.." he said finally, numbing himself to the words.

Francis sighed softly, “I know, I know, but still…” Arthur looked up at the blonde, biting his lip. "Perhaps you could come here again, the next time you are in town...?" Arthur found himself nodding before he'd even thought about it at all. Apparently his brain decided before he had that, if he could, he'd want to see the other again. 

"That would be nice" he said softly, smiling a little. It was something, maybe an escape? maybe he could come back next time Marianne took off? If he was really welcomed. If he had the nerve. 

“Fantastique, I can’t wait!” The Alpha's smile widened and he leaned over the table laying a gentle kiss on him. he accepted the kiss easily, deepening it as he rose slightly to meet Francis, a hand balancing him on the table. He could handle this, Francis could be his escape, and he would willingly be Francis's distraction, nothing more. He pushed back the clawing jealousy and pain, forcefully ignoring anything deeper and suffocating it beneath the faux thrill at the thought.

The rest of the evenings mood appeared to be slightly lifted, though the looming suitcase served as a reminder that each hour that passed was an hour closer to the plane leaving. Arthur selfishly wanted to take as many of those hours as he could... as much as he was trying to keep himself detached from the feelings he'd almost embraced before Christmas, they were getting harder to ignore. 

Arthur looked up at the clock and frowned. It was well passed one in the morning... the pair were curled on the couch, something playing on the TV he really wasn't paying any attention too, his ear had been pressed against Francis's chest, listening to the steady heart beat beneath him instead. "It's getting late..." He muttered, not wanting to end the moment, but also not wanting to sleep deprive the Alpha... 

Arthur felt Francis's chest raise and fall in the sigh, "Oui, it is..." The arm that was wound around his waist tightened holding him closer. and Arthur close his eyes, letting himself soak in the feeling. How was he suppose to wake up in the morning and leave this feeling? but he had too... He couldn't stay, he knew that. He felt a twist deep in his stomach, cringing internally as he settled on what he was going to have to do. 

"It's an early flight... Should probably go get some sleep..." He said painfully standing up and disconnecting himself from the soothing sound. 

The Alpha nodded, "Alright, lets head to bed then..." They both walked down to the bathroom to get ready for a last time curling up. Arthur went through his nighttime routine trying to move at a normal speed, though the reluctance and upset that gripped his throat made it hard. No! he instructed himself as he looked away from the Alpha, This wasn't anything to be upset over. No strings attached, a mutual agreement. If he was getting so upset over leaving how was he ever going to handle doing this again?! If he didn't want to have it all end this way, he needed to push back his stupid Omega driven mush. 

They finished up in the bathroom finally, and curled up in bed. Arthur relaxed as he felt Francis's arm around his waist, the familiar warmth was soothing, but the intimacy of it was painful... He was thankful for the darkness of the room, tears stinging his eyes as he moved to press his mouth to the Alpha's, a desperation behind it as he searched for some feeling like the first night he'd met Francis. Just hot, senseless sex with a stranger he met in a bar... Or maybe it was one last fruitless grab to keep him...

Francis kissed back deeply, and Arthur gave a small sound of satisfaction, at least one of his wishes being granted as he felt himself pulled closer. The Alpha's tongue slipped in to tangle with his and Arthur's arms quickly wound around his neck, fingers tangling in the blonde stands as he pressed himself in, a leg hooking around Francis's hip. Francis hand slid down his back, stopping at his ass and squeezing as he deepened the kiss. Arthur gave a soft whimper, feeling slick start to build as he pushed his ass back eagerly against the hand. He moved his own hand from the hair it was ensnared in, clawing down Francis's chest, nails biting in there. 

Arthur was taken off guard as Francis sat up suddenly, arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. His fingers had softened, and his hand laid out, feeling that strong beat again as Francis laid his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur took an uneven breath, and rested his head against Francis's and shifting himself, unthinkingly, so he was straddling the other's lap in order to be as close as he could. He felt the Alpha relax in the position, nuzzling against his neck and sighing softly. "I will miss this, a lot..." 

Arthur felt himself tense as the words squeezed in his chest uncomfortably. He pushed it aside, working to breath steadily as he placed a kiss on the blonde hair. He couldn't think of words that wouldn't break the very unstable hold he had currently, so he focused instead on the feeling of Francis's face pressed against his neck. Turning his attention to it made him shudder, blushing as his body reacted, but his mind reeled painfully, causing him to quickly abandon the thought. 

He was trying to find a way out, a way to turn this back to just sex when Francis pulled the blankets up around them and he couldn't hold back a sad smile. He was going to miss the little things like that... The tiny bits of care the Alpha put in for his comfort... he nuzzled in, thoughts of trying to reset his brain abandoned for the night. He could try and forget the feeling when he wasn't so close.

And they stayed that close, not doing anything but holding tight. Eventually it moved to laying back down, Exhaustion coming over them both. Arthur Fought it hard, watching as Francis bent to the need for sleep.His vision blurred with tears as soft snoring filled the air, a sign he was truly out. Arthur gave the Alpha one last painful kiss on the forehead, lips quivering, before very carefully disentangling himself. Silently as he could, he pulled on his clothing, gathering most of his spare's but giving up on the sweater he couldn't locate in favour of haste. 

He moved out of the bedroom, not letting himself think too much about what the Alpha would wake up to... He just knew he couldn't do it if he didn't leave now. The morning would come, and he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. There would be one sad word, one 'I wish you didn't have to leave' and he would break, Francis would see it... and then he'd get hurt even more. He repeated all this to himself as he grabbed his suitcase and slid out the door, heading down as he called a cab. He would sleep on the plane... as long as it meant not having to go through having his heart ripped out.


	10. Chapter 10

Francis smiled brightly as he returned home from the grocery store. Christmas had passed not that long ago, and Arthur had gotten him this cute little bunny figurine that the Alpha simply adored. In return, Francis had gotten Arthur a frog plushy as a bit of a joke gift, but still a sincere one too. Since then, the two of them had been spending plenty of time together, and Francis for one was happy for it.

“Arthur, I’m home~!” He called out as he opened the door. He loved being able to do that, to have someone to come home to. He liked his privacy every now and again, but it wasn’t fun to not have anyone around at all!

“Welcome home.” Arthur called. Francis looked over to see Arthur walking towards him with one of his books in hand, still reading it as he walked over to him before looking up, “Did you find everything you were after?” He asked kindly.

Francis smiled more and nodded, “Oui, I’ll be able to make us a splendid dinner for tonight~” He glanced down at the cover of the book in Arthur’s hands, “Oh, I didn’t know you liked French literature!”

Arthur shrugged, “It’s all stories…” His ears turned pink a little, something that Francis noticed usually only happened when he was embarrassed, it looked cute though.

“So…” Arthur closed the book, “Marianne is going back home… uh… she’ll be there for New Year ’s Eve…” The Omega looked at a picture on the wall, and Francis hoped that he didn’t notice the small frown on his face.

“Oh, I see… Well, um, I guess you have to head home then, she is…” Francis didn’t want to say ‘wife’ or ‘mate’ because it reminded him that he and Arthur couldn’t be together forever, no matter how great things had been going… “She is coming back soon, and it would look suspicious if you weren’t there when she came back…” He clutched the grocery bag a little closer to himself for comfort, hating the idea of Arthur leaving.

Arthur only nodded, “Yes, I suppose I should… I’ll just book a flight home for tomorrow then…” Francis nodded slightly, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He quickly moved to the kitchen to put the groceries away, trying to keep from crying in front of Arthur. Shit, why was he so close to crying from _this_? He knew from the start that Arthur would have to leave sooner or later, he was _married_ with a _kid_ for crying out loud!

And yet… Arthur was so much like her… he cared for Francis more than any of the others ever had, except for her. The last time Francis had been so happy with someone, it had been her…

He clutched the counter with his eyes shut tightly, trembling slightly. He heard Arthur going into their- into his bedroom. Merde, this is going to be harder than I thought…

After a little while, Francis calmed down enough to get dinner started, distracting himself with the food. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of wheels on the floor that he looked up in time to see Arthur placing a suitcase next to the front door, clearly getting ready for tomorrow.

That didn’t stop the lump in Francis’ throat from forming as Arthur walked into the kitchen, “Smells good, what’s for dinner?” He asked, voice a little curt.

Francis’ wasn’t so good at keeping his voice calm, a brief sniffle trying to get out, but he managed to keep it down, “Chicken parmesan with a crème of leek and potato soup on the side.” He had just started cooking without realizing how much he was making, but it wasn’t like they were a horrible combination, though Francis probably wouldn’t have served them together if he was thinking clearly.

“Sounds good.” Arthur sat down at the table, and a few minutes later, Francis served up the food and grabbed a bottle of wine. If this was Arthur’s last night here, they might as well, “A little something special for our last meal together.” Francis’ voice cracked on the word ‘last’ but he managed to at least partially cover it up by clearing his throat afterwards as he poured them both a glass before sitting down.

“This looks delicious Francis, thank you.” Arthur gave a small smile as he started eating. Francis did his best to return the smile as he began eating as well. The two ate in silence, neither one knowing what to say really.

By the time they finished eating, Francis couldn’t take it. He reached over and gently grabbed Arthur’s hand, intertwining their fingers and looking at him longingly, “I’m already missing you, even though you haven’t left yet…”

Arthur gave a shaky smile and nodded, looked down as he cleared his throat, “I’ll miss you too Francis…” He replied quietly. Francis nodded and held his hand tighter, “I wish you could stay…” He really meant it too, not having Arthur around was going to be hard…

Arthur looked down at his plate, “Yes well… I uh… That would… I’m married…”

Francis sighed softly, “I know, I know, but still…” He bit his lip and thought for a moment before speaking, “Perhaps you could come here again, the next time you are in town…?” It was worth trying at least. Even if Arthur saw this as a one time (a very long one time) thing, Francis had to at least _try_ to get Arthur to let him see the Omega again.

To Francis’ pleasant surprise, Arthur quickly nodded, “That would be nice.” He smiled softly, Francis smiling with him. It wasn’t a guarantee that he would, but he’d take it any day over uncertainty!

“Fantastique, I can’t wait!” Francis found his smile widening, and he leaned over the table to kiss Arthur gently. Arthur returned the kiss as he rose slightly from his seat to meet Francis’ lips, his free hand balancing on the table.

The rest of the night was great, the two of them spending all of their time together. If it wasn’t for the suitcase sitting next to the door, Francis might have almost forgotten that Arthur was going to leave. Well, almost, anyway. It was hard to ignore the fact that in less than twenty four hours, Arthur would be on a plane heading back home to a loveless marriage and a neglectful mate…

The two of them were watching something on TV, a cooking show or whatever with Arthur’s head resting on Francis’ chest and the Alpha’s arm around the Omega’s waist when Arthur spoke up, “It’s getting late…” He murmured quietly. Francis looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly two in the morning.

He sighed reluctantly, “Oui, it is…” He unconsciously held Arthur a little closer, not wanting this to end, even though he had known from the first day they were together that, sooner or later, it would. Francis just hadn’t expected to be so much later then it turned out to be, and that just made it all the harder for him to let go.

“It's an early flight… Should probably go get some sleep…” Arthur stood up, and Francis, reluctantly, nodded, “Alright, lets head to bed then…” He stood up as well, and the two of them made their way to the bathroom to wash up.

Francis found himself glancing at Arthur every now and again as they washed up, Francis taking his time as much as possible. Once they were ready, the two of them got into bed and curled up closely, Francis once again wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist.

A moment later, Francis found Arthur’s lips pressing against him in the darkness of the room. Considering how little time they had left together, Francis wasn’t going to turn the offer down and kissed back deeply, pulling Arthur up and closer to him, caressing the blonde as the Alpha’s tongue slipped into the Omega’s mouth.

Arthur's arms quickly wound around his neck, fingers tangling in the blonde stands as he pressed himself in, a leg hooking around Francis's hip and making the Alpha blush slightly. Francis slid his hands down the blonde Omega’s back and playfully squeezed his ass, enjoying the soft, pliable feeling of it as he deepened the kiss further. Arthur let out a soft whimper as he pushed his ass back into his hands, his nails clawing down Francis’ chest and biting in.

Francis’ eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, the minuet amount of light making Arthur faintly resemble an angel to him. He was glad that it was dark, as his blush got darker. The Alpha sat up, wrapping his arms around Arthur and pulling him in closer, resting his head on the other’s shoulder and taking in his scent, doing his best to commit it to memory.

Arthur took an uneven breath, and rested his head against Francis', shifting himself so he was straddling the other's lap. Francis relaxed as he felt the other’s heartbeat against him, and nuzzled his neck softly, closing his eyes and sighing softly through his nose, “I will miss this, a lot…”  
Arthur didn’t speak, simply just kissing Francis’ hair softly. Francis felt a small shudder come from the other and held him closer, pulling the blanket up a little so that Arthur wasn’t cold.

The two of them stayed like that, before eventually lying down. Francis tried to stay awake for as long as he could, but eventually succumbed to sleep. The last thing he remembered before entering deep sleep was the feeling of lips against his forehead, a small smile forming on his face briefly as they did.

In the morning, Francis woke up to an empty bed, Arthur long gone. If it weren’t for the sweater still lying on the ground, the Alpha might have thought that it had all been a pleasant yet cruel dream.

He frowned and leaned down, picking it up and holding it closely, taking in the scent of the other, “Arthur…” For the first time in years, Francis let himself cry over a lover leaving him, sobbing and sniffling softly to himself in the emptiness of his apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

The plane ride home had been hard, but when he arrived it had been even harder. Between having to wash Francis’s scent out of everything in his suitcase, to sleeping in a bed alone that smelled only of lavender detergent…

Marianne coming back the day after his own arrival had been it’s usual joy. The female Alpha droning on and on about Paris, about the shops, about how Jenny was. He spent his entire new years listening, commenting so it seemed like he was absorbing any of it. All the way up to one loveless peck at midnight when he could finally tuck himself back into the bed, this time beside an Alpha who smelled even less appealing than ever.

weeks passed, Marianne's chatter fizzed as she jumped back into her work and they resumed their quiet habit of ignoring one another. Arthur took his meals in his office, claiming he needed to work. Not that it bothered his wife, she was usually running around on the phone with different bakeries. He did find the coldness between them got to him again. Of course… that was more because he had more quiet to reflect and more to compare it too.

He had been working since he arrived home to push his feelings for Francis back. Lock them away and ignore them. Telling himself this was silly, it had been a tryst, it was over and sure as hell Francis wasn’t this emotional over it. He’d probably moved on to someone else even. Besides, Arthur was only feeling an Omega’s need for affection, it was only bothering him because Francis had been kind. Nothing more. He worked on his book, he cleaned the whole house, he made efforts to get in touch with Ivan (at least that had gone well, knowing he was expecting two grandchildren and that the mother was doing well brought him a certain amount of joy), He even started his needlework back up, all to distract himself.

He couldn’t very well escape his dreams though… From the first day on, he’d wake a little closer to his wife than he was use to, clinging to her arm, or having his head on her pillow. Of course he’d instantly realize it wasn’t Francis, and have to plaster his hand to his mouth to muffle the strangled crying sounds that came unbidden. Eventually the crying had even started before he awoke, Marianne had to have heard it… but it didn’t seem to affect her, not that he expected it too. However, in early February, something about that changed.

It had been a rougher night than usual and Arthur had woken, mid sob, hand holding Marianne’s tightly. He of course had realized quickly, taking it away and turned over, muffling the sounds in the pillow as he had tried desperately to calm himself. In he morning, Marianne hadn’t made a single snarky comment when he took a muffin and coffee into the office to work. in fact, he could of sworn she’d smiled at him. It was odd, but he brushed it aside. Perhaps he was seeing things...

It was much later that her voice called across his office, “Arthur?” He looked from his desk to the door with an almost bored hum, Marianne stood in her silk robe frowning. He frowned slightly, glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner, it was already the evening? He must have been ignoring the chimes...

“What is it love?” He asked looking back at his computer. She rarely ever came into his office, just yelled if she wanted him for something.

Wordlessly she crossed the room, only speaking as she reached the back of his chair “I was thinking…” Her hands were suddenly on his shoulders causing him to tense. “I haven’t been very attentive lately have I? Matthew’s all the way out in BC, and we haven’t once taken advantage of the empty house…”

Arthur felt a sick turning in his stomach at her purred words, he shuddered, not in desire, as her fingers brushed his faded claim mark. “I was wondering if you’d let me… make it up to you?” she leaned down, kissing his neck as her hand went to his buttons.

Francis’ face flashed in front of his eyes and before he knew what he was doing he was standing a few paces away and turned to face her. She was looking at him blinking in surprise as he backed away, “I… Uh,” He cleared his throat “I’m kind of busy right now Mari.. deadlines and all that…” he said weakly, knowing solitaire was open on his screen.

her eyebrow rose, breaking the confused look, “You can’t take a break?” she said verging on cold.

“N-no… I can’t…” He answered unable to look her in the eyes.

“Right… well..” She stood, clearing her throat and closing her coat more firmly as she turned from the office “Not a problem… I was debating catching the midnight flight back out to Paris anyway…” The pain wasn’t hidden from her voice.

Arthur watched in silence as the door closed behind her, groaning once she was gone from the room. He plunked down in his reading chair and his head fell into his hand. Arthur heaved a deep sigh, what the hell was he doing?

Marianne was ready and gone in record time, storming out of the house and slamming the front door, making sure it echoed through the walls. On the one hand, Arthur felt guilt… but really, nothing for so long and then so suddenly?! At the same time, he was also confused… He walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of brandy and taking a deep drink. He’d felt guilt twist in his stomach when she touched him. He’d thought of Francis… and not guilt over being with Francis… guilt at the thought of letting his _wife_ touch him behind Francis’s back… He shot back the contents of the glass quickly and poured another.

It was two hours later, nine thirty, when he picked up his phone. Completely smashed he decided, he needed to tell that frog off! How dare he! How dare he work his way into Arthur’s head so much?! And then he just let him leave?! The phone rang, and was quickly picked up “Bonjour, who is this?” came the french lilt.

Arthur bristled "You do- don't even know my number?! wanker! Y-You do this to me, and -hic- you delete my number!?" he slurred, glaring straight ahead.

“What, I’d never do that! I just did not look at the caller ID because I was not expecting you to call!” came Francis's voice, obviously trying to butter him up again! It wasn't working! or... was it? He couldn't remember why he'd called exactly… oh yeah!

"A likely story frog!" He snipped, "Y-you- you did all that and now... now I'm broken! For the love of g-hic-od," His voice turned into more of a whine then an irritation "I c-can't even sleep with my wi-hic- wife because I keep thinkin bout you, you incredible ass..."

"S-she left again... I'm a horrible person!" He practically wailed, not giving much pause "I turned her down when she tried and she left...." His voice got sharp again "Because I keep thinking about you! and you don't even care! you just let me go off, bye bye on the plane... "

“Arthur…I’ve been thinking about you every day since you left. When I woke up and saw that you were gone, without even letting me say a proper goodbye, I was devastated… It was the first time I had cried over someone leaving me in a long time…” his voice sounded serious...

"Oh... yeah... I couldn't do it." his hiccoughing got more frequent as he frowned, " If I sta-hic-stayed, I was just go-gonna be sad to see you sad... and if you weren't sad I'd be -hic- sadder... and if you were i wouldn't -hic- want to leave- bu' you have-" He stopped himself. something telling him to avoid her... whoever she was... Jealousy spiked but it was drowned by sadness "You wouldn't want me there..." he mumbled, head on the table. "Now I'm lonely again... and I'm sad... Francis I'm so sad... make me not sad... I was happy..."his voice sounded completely downtrodden, words mashing together as his world spun slightly, "You made me happy..." he trailed off, eye lids getting heavy while he worked to stay awake to hear Francis's voice some more...

“You made me very happy too, Arthur, and I miss you very much…” Arthur smiled at that part, closing his eyes with the phone cradled to his ear. after a pause he continued, “Do you want me to come over and see you? Reading week starts tomorrow, and I can stay during that time with you.” Arthur opened his eyes a little, furrowing his brow. He would come... here? For Arthur? A warmth spread through him and he nodded, prattling off the address and town name as clearly as his mind could in his state.

"I can't wait -hic- to sleep like we use too..." He murmured, voice trailing off as he promptly passed out, soft sounds of snoring the only sound after.

\-----

The next morning Arthur woke, groaning loudly at the light… “Damn that hurts…” He grumbled putting a hand up to shield his eyes before burying his face in his folded arms. He must have forgotten to close the curtains. What the hell had he even done last night? He remembered Marianne leaving… and then drinking… and then nothing. damn… What time was it even? That sun was making him feel hot… in February? He reached out patting for his phone to bring it into the dark, it wouldn’t be horribly bright as that sunlight was… He was wrong… oh god was he wrong, it was SO bright!

No…. He squinted and forced his eyes up. “oh bugger…” The curtains were closed… Which meant he was right in the early stages of heat! “damn.. bloody….fuck” He got up, shoving his phone in this pocket and stumbling a bit as he yanked down shopping bags from the closet. He worked quickly filing the clothe things with whatever food and drink he could grab before heading upstairs and shutting himself in, yanking down dusty blankets from the shelve and getting to work. horrid timing... It had been eight months since his last heat... and it just had to start on a hangover... fantastic...

Arthur had just gotten the nest ready, roasting as he took his pants off. He cringed at the feeling of slick running down his leg, damn... why so much already? He was about to strip off his shirt as well when his phone rang, ugh... what now, it was so loud! He looked away from the bright screen and grumbled in answering, "Hello?"

Francis's voice came over the line, it was confusing enough... but what he said made it even more so, “Bonjour Arthur, I’m here. Do you mind opening the door now?” He asked with a light chuckle, “I knocked, but you didn’t answer.”

Arthur's eyes opened wide... snapshots of memories from the night before. No.. he hadn't.. oh bollocks! "I uh... you can't come in! You have to go away!" He insisted, suddenly pacing in panic, cringing at more slick trickling.

“What’s wrong, are you alright?” came the Alpha’s concerned voice.

Arthur scrambled for a reason, the moron had flown clear across the country for him! Shit! He was a student, oh dammit! "I-I'll pay you back for the ticket just please..." He cringed deeply and added quietly, "I-I'm going into a heat... I'm sorry." He ached a bit, Francis had come out to see him and now Arthur was just going to send him away.

“Arthur, let me in! I am NOT letting you be by yourself during a heat!” Arthur tensed, grabbing the wall for support the words of concern pulsing through him powerfully as his body ached to say yes.

He swallowed heavily, but set his jaw, "I'll be fine!" He snapped a little breathless "I can take care of myself! I have food and water." he cringed at the bag, still not entirely sure what he'd grabbed.

“Arthur, having food and water is one thing, but being able to _remember_ to eat and drink during your heat is another!” Francis countered.

Arthur scowled, "It's not like I haven't done it before!" even when Matthew lived at home, Marianne would forget to check on Arthur a lot of the time.

Francis persisted, "Arthur, Please let me in or I will find a window to let myself in!"

Arthur slipped down the wall to sit, frowning further at the horrible feeling of wet clothing. He was panting, sweating and soaked. His fingers worked on his shirt buttons.He narrowed his eyes, and after the moment of quiet passed, "You wouldn't..."

"I would and I am." He could hear the crunch of gravel. oh god... he was wasn't he?! Had Arthur locked all the windows? probably not.. He hadn't exactly been prepared for this...

"Francis," He cursed internally as his voice had come out as a whine. He cleared is throat and continued stronger, "This is ridicules I'm fine!" He'd finally managed to shed the shirt, allowing at least a little while longer before he heated up again.

There was a knock from the down stairs, a window below his heat room. “I’m at a window Arthur, at the back of the house. Now open it up and let me in so you’re not all alone!”

Arthur was starting to lose some will to fight it, but at the same time... "H-How?" sure he could get to the door... open it, possibly even get to the bedroom door, but he didn't know how much further he could get! "I'm on the second bloody floor, git!"

Francis grumbled “Hold on a second…” Arthur’s eyes snapped open more.

"What?! why? What are you doing?!" No answer, just the sound of struggles, "Francis! You can't- Don't you dare-" there was the sound of a window shutting.

"Alright, I’m inside now. You had left the window unlocked, but I locked it behind me." Arthur could hear footsteps in the house, not just over the phone.

"What?! no! I'm fine! D-Don't don't..." He trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut as his body shuttered. Knowing an Alpha was close was speeding things up. No, Francis couldn't... he couldn't do this, not during a heat! It was too embarrassing!

“Well I’m already here, and I’m not going to leave you to deal with this on your own.” there was a pause before he continued, “Are you in your heat room right now? Which door is it?” He asked.

"Through the first bedroom on the right." He attempted to growl. If nothing else to avoid Francis going into Matthew's room or his study... "But I'm not bloody well letting you in, so you may as well leave!" He half sobbed, finally shucking the undergarments.

Arthur heard the bedroom door open, footsteps, then a clunk. The steps stopped and Arthur wondered what the hell that noise was, he was about to ask if Francis was alright when the Alpha spoke, “You had green hair when you had Matthew?”

Arthur burned bright red, sputtering and yelling " D-Don't look at things you bloody Wanker! Get out!"

There were steps again, “No, let me in!” Francis yelled back, “I want to take care of you! It’s not alright to be on your own during a heat! Please, just open the door!”

"No, Why should I?!" Arthur insisted from his spot shaking against the wall next to the door. He paused for a second, face still burning before shouting, "You just want in here cause I'm in a heat!"

"I love you!" Francis yelled practically on top of his own words and Arthur froze and went silent in shock. He sat for a moment, trying to digest the words... they ached in his chest.

After a moment ticked by, he hung up the phone. tossing it to the side as he turned, reaching up with trembling hands to undo the lock with a dry click, pushing the handle down, to open it just slightly, but not enough to let any air in or out. Then he sunk back down and shakily gasped in a last few breaths of air that wouldn't make him lose his mind, waiting for it to open fully.

When it did open, Arthur was assaulted by Francis's smell. It was so much stronger in this state, and so much better than he'd remembered. He whimpered, hard, soaking and hot and he squirmed against the wall. He plastered a hand over his mouth to try and contain the moan, unable to look toward the Alpha, eyes squeezed shut and watery due to the bright light from the bedroom.

After a moment, There were footsteps leading away from him, and Arthur was confused... did he not smell good? but before he had time to feel hurt or loss of it, the smell returned right next to him, the door shutting. Arthur opened his eyes to the darkness, no problem seeing in it as he turned quickly towards Francis, a hand moving to grab his pant leg. He was burning and shaking as he looked up lustfully, green eyes begging. He moved the other hand away from his mouth, turning around on the floor and using it to pull himself closer. He was embarrassingly desperate after so many unrelieved heats... and the Alpha smelled _so good_! "F-Francis~" He moaned., hands pawing to grab his hips, "Please Francis please!" He sobbed, tears in his eyes.

Francis knelt down, scooping him up and quickly carrying him to the nest in the centre of the room and laying them both down in it. Francis's mouth was soon connected to his, kissing him deeply and passionately. Arthur's hands went to the Alpha's clothing that was already being torn off, moving his hands under any fabric that was left. He stroked the exposed skin, cool feeling from the outside and Arthur's own elevated temperature, causing him to moan loudly. Arthur rolled his hip up looking for friction, legs already spread wide, demanding attention.

Francis moved between his legs, hands holding Arthur's legs apart by his knees. He could feel the Alpha starting to press in and whimpered at the slow pace. Still, he heard the Francis moan and it resonated in him, a rush of something running through him, maybe he'd just forgotten how good it felt. His hand's laced into his own hair as he panted, watching the Alpha sink further and further in, mewling and panting, "Please Francis~" he begged, hoping to spur the other on faster. He needed hard and fast, slow and loving was fine outside of a heat, but right now his body was desperate, he needed relief!

Francis nodded in answer to his plea, thrusting in. His pace was slow and shallow at first, drawing mewls and whimpers, but as it increased in speed, going deeper and deeper quickly. Soon his was a mess of keening and gasps, reaching out to hold onto Francis as he lost his mind to it. eventually he was slamming in at full force, moaning and panting "F-Francis!" He cried out arching his back. Arthur could feel himself trembling, wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes as the heat increased. bubbling up past what it would be left with no help. This time it felt amazing though, burning through him as Francis's scent seemed to get stronger and more appealing.

His throat ached, It ached to be bitten, for that pain turned pleasure. only a tingle in the familiar spot seemed to keep him from tilting his head to welcome the other's teeth. He still wanted to be the other's completely in the moment, he wanted to belong to Francis, but it felt like the desire was being shoved against a wall... Everything in his mind was screaming to be knotted, his nails digging in and his walls tightening around Francis's cock as he chanted the Alpha's name brokenly.

As if reading his mind in that moment, Francis thrust all the way in, knot swelling and stretching him wide with a shout of his name. Arthur gasped, a strangled cry escaping as he felt an intense jolt run through him. He was cumming and It felt like something snapped in the best way inside him as he painted them both with white. Tears coursed down his cheeks and he gulped for breath between spasms, shaking harder in the come down the the snap resonating in his chest.

Arthur leaned into the hand that was there a moment later, drawing comfort from the touch as Francis wiped his tears, followed by a pair of lips on his cheek. His eyes cleared as he came down further and he looked up at Francis, unsure of what had happened, but relieved at the cool washing over him. The Alpha was smiling gently, and the feeling of tenderness and love almost overwhelmed him again as they kissed. He pulled back slightly, hands moving to cradle Francis's face to keep their foreheads pressed together as he spoke, "Thank you for coming" He said quietly.

The Alpha chuckled and Arthur blushed slightly as he realized what he'd said, smiling a little. "You're welcome, mon amour~" He replied softly, Kissing Arthur again. The Omega melted into it, just happy, after all was said and done, to be with Francis again.


	12. Chapter 12

Francis was sitting at home, flipping through TV channels in a sweat shirt and sweat pants. It had been several weeks since Arthur left, and he still missed the other dearly. He’d even gone so far as to place the little bunny figurine that Arthur had gotten him next to his bed on the nightstand, on the side Arthur would sleep on so in some small way it was like he was still there.

Stupid… Why had he gone and gotten involved with a claimed Omega? He _knew_ that Arthur had a mate, he _knew_ that the blonde would have to leave sooner or later, and yet here he was, moping about a relationship that really should have never happened. Yet, everything about it had felt so right…

He had just settled on some game show when suddenly, his cellphone started ringing. Without even looking at the caller ID, he answered it, “Bonjour, who is this?” Francis asked, pulling his knees to his chest.

Francis’ eyes widened as Arthur’s, drunken, voice came through the speaker, the contestants on the TV all but forgotten, “You do- don't even know my number?! Wanker! Y-You do this to me, and -hic- you delete my number!?” he slurred.

“What, I’d never do that! I just did not look at the caller ID because I was not expecting you to call!” Okay, that and he’d been in a slump for a while now, so he wasn’t quite himself either, but that was beside the point.

“A likely story frog!” Arthur snipped, “Y-You- you did all that and now… now I’m broken! For the love of g-hic-od,” Francis frowned as Arthur whined, “I c-can’t even sleep with my wi-hic- wife because I keep thinkin’ ‘bout you, you incredible ass…”

At that Francis winced. Had he really made that much of an impact on Arthur…? He continued, “S-she left again… I'm a horrible person!” Arthur practically wailed, “I turned her down when she tried and she left…” His voice regained its sharp edge again, “Because I keep thinking about you! And you don't even care! You just let me go off, bye bye on the plane…”

“Arthur…” Francis frowned and pulled his knees closer, “I’ve been thinking about you every day since you left. When I woke up and saw that you were gone, without even letting me say a proper goodbye, I was devastated… It was the first time I had cried over someone leaving me in a long time…” The last time being… No, he wasn’t going to think about her right now, it wouldn’t be fair to Arthur to do so.

“Oh… yeah… I couldn't do it…” Arthur’s hiccoughing got more frequent, “If I sta-hic-stayed, I was just go-gonna be sad to see you sad… and if you weren't sad I'd be -hic- sadder… and if you were i wouldn't -hic- want to leave- bu' you have-” Francis frowned in confusion as he cut himself off, pausing and sounding sadder when he continued, “Now I'm lonely again… and I'm sad… Francis I'm so sad… make me not sad… I was happy…” Arthur’s voice sounded completely crushed, his words mashing together, “You made me happy…”

Francis smiled sadly at that, “You made me very happy too, Arthur, and I miss you very much…” He bit his lip and paused, thinking things over, before continuing, “Do you want me to come over and see you? Reading week starts tomorrow, and I can stay during that time with you.” The idea of seeing Arthur again, and getting to know more about his life was incredibly appealing to Francis, but… Many of his past lovers had refused to let him over, for one reason or another. A spouse which they hadn’t told Francis about was one of the more common ones, unfortunately.

In response, Arthur quickly told Francis his address and home town, which the Alpha wrote down so that he wouldn’t forget, “I can't wait -hic- to sleep like we use too…” The Omega murmured, voice trailing off and the soft sound of snoring coming soon after. Francis couldn’t help but smile softly and hung up, letting the other sleep.

That night, he packed his bag for the week, plus a little extra just in case, booked a plane ticket for tomorrow, and set his alarm for as early as he could to make sure he wouldn’t miss his flight. In the morning, Francis had actually woken up before the alarm had gone off, he was just that excited. He got washed and dressed and made his way to the airport as fast as he could, even though it meant spending a few extra hours waiting for the plane to arrive. Once it did and he was on it though, he couldn’t wait to see Arthur again, and this time he’d get to stay at his house! None of his previous lovers had let him do that!

It was a little after twelve in the afternoon that Francis finally arrived at Arthur’s doorstep. It was a nice house, in a nice neighbourhood in a nice part of town. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door, suitcase in hand, and knocked, waiting patiently for Arthur to answer. When he didn’t after a while, Francis decided to call him on his cellphone.

Arthur grumbled as he answered, “Hello?” He must’ve been dealing with a hangover, no doubt about it.

Francis smiled softly anyway, “Bonjour Arthur, I’m here. Do you mind opening the door now?” He asked with a light chuckle, “I knocked, but you didn’t answer.”

“I uh… you can't come in! You have to go away!” Francis frowned at the panic in Arthur’s voice, “What’s wrong, are you alright?”

“I-I’ll pay you back for the ticket just please…” Arthur’s voice got quiet, “I-I’m going into a heat… I’m sorry.” Francis’ eyes widened. Arthur was entering a heat and he was all by himself?! No way, there was no WAY Francis was leaving him alone during this! “Arthur, let me in! I am NOT letting you be by yourself during a heat!” For as stubborn as the other might’ve been, he still needed someone there for him.

“I'll be fine!” Arthur snapped, sounding a bit short of breath, “I can take care of myself! I have food and water.” Francis rolled his eyes, “Arthur, having food and water is one thing, but being able to _remember_ to eat and drink during your heat is another!”

“It’s not like I haven’t done this before!” Francis could practically hear the scowl in Arthur’s voice, but didn’t let it deter him, “Arthur, please let me in or I will find a window to let myself in!”

Arthur was quiet for a while, but Francis could hear him panting, before responding, “You wouldn’t…” And with that, Francis started walking around the house looking for a window, “I would and I am.” The house was bigger than the front had suggested, at least on the outside, as he started looking for windows.

“Francis,” The Alpha picked up the pace slightly at the whine in Arthur’s voice, “This is ridiculous I’m fine!” Francis finally found a window and knocked on it, “I’m at a window Arthur, at the back of the house. Now open it up and let me in so you’re not all alone!” Just the thought of Arthur alone during such a vulnerable time had both Francis’ heart breaking and a possessive streak coming through.

“H-How? I'm on the second bloody floor git!” Arthur snipped at him. Francis grumbled, “Hold on a second…” He put down his suitcase and cellphone and started working on opening the window. After some hard pulls, he managed to do so and tossed his suitcase in, picking up his cellphone and climbing in himself and closing the window behind him. Once it was locked, for safety of course, Francis continued, “Alright, I’m inside now. You had left the window unlocked, but I locked it behind me.” He picked up his suitcase and made his way to the stairs, ignoring the house around him for now.

“What?! No! I'm fine! D-Don't, don't…” Francis left his suitcase at the base of the steps and walked up, “Well I’m already here, and I’m not going to leave you to deal with this on your own.” He reached the top and looked around, “Are you in your heat room right now? Which door is it?” He asked.

“Through the first bedroom on the right,” Arthur half growled, “But I'm not bloody well letting you in, so you may as well leave!” Arthur sobbed. Francis quickly entered the bedroom on the right, but as he was making his way towards the heat room he knocked a picture book down from a dresser, which landed open and revealed a picture of Arthur right after he’d had Matthew.

He was sitting in a hospital bed, looking exhausted but smiling softly as he held the tiny bundle in his arms. However, what really caught Francis’ attention was… “You had green hair when you had Matthew?” He asked over the phone.

Arthur sputtered and yelled, “D-Don't look at things you bloody Wanker! Get out!”

Francis walked over to the door, “No, let me in!” He yelled back, “I want to take care of you! It’s not alright,” or really all that safe in Francis’ opinion, “to be on your own during a heat! Please, just open the door!”

"No, Why should I?!" Arthur insisted, causing Francis to flinch slightly. There was a pause, then, “You just want in here because I'm in a heat!”

“I love you!” Francis yelled, trembling slightly. How could Arthur think so lowly of him, how could he think that he just wanted in because of Arthur’s heat…? What could have caused the Omega to get THAT kind of impression about him?

Francis frowned as Arthur hung up, but before he could protest, the sound of the lock being undone was heard, followed by the door opening just a tiny bit. Francis hung up his own phone, turning it off and storing it in his pocket. He took a deep breath, the last one he’d be taking for a while that wasn’t filled with the scent of an Omega in heat, and opened the door fully.

The Alpha looked down at the, completely naked, heating Omega. Arthur was whimpering, clearly hard, and squirming against the wall next to the door. Arthur plastered a hand over his mouth, trying to block out a moan and looking away from Francis with his eyes shut tightly. Realizing that it must’ve been due to the light from the bedroom, Francis quickly turned it off and re-entered the heat room, closing the door behind him and fully engulfing himself in Arthur’s scent. Merde, it smelt so good, so strong too, that Francis could hardly contain himself for much longer. This was his first time around a heating Omega, and the desire to claim him was even stronger then what he had heard it to be.

Arthur opened his eyes and quickly turned towards Francis. The Alpha could see him trembling in want, his green eyes begging. The Omega removed his hand from his mouth, using it to pull himself closer, “F-Francis~” He moaned, trying to grip his hips, “Please Francis please!” Arthur sobbed, tears in his eyes. Francis lost it at that, quickly kneeling down and scooping his up, carrying him to the nest and lying down in it with him, the Frenchman tearing his clothes off as he latched his mouth on to Arthur’s, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Francis felt Arthur’s hands against his skin, going for anywhere they could as the Alpha tore his clothing off. Arthur moaned loudly, rolling his hips against Francis which drew a low moan from the other. Even in the darkness, Francis could see the Omega’s legs spread wide, drawing his eyes to the fully erect cock and the heavy amount of slick that was already being produced. Well, he certainly wasn’t going to turn down that invitation! Francis got between Arthur’s legs and held them apart by the brit’s knees, pressing against his entrance before slowly working his way in, moaning at the warmth and wetness the other offered. Given the fact that Arthur had had a child and was a claimed Omega, he was still pretty tight too, a nice bonus surprise.

Arthur’s hands gripped his own hair as he mewled and panted, “Please Francis~” He begged. The Alpha nodded and started thrusting his hips, first slow and shallow, but getting faster and deeper as he went on. Before too long, Francis was ploughing in to Arthur with full force, moaning and panting as he experienced the other around his cock. The Omega was soon a mess of keens and gasps, holding on to Francis tightly as he moaned and panted.

Francis could feel his cock throb at the cry of his name accompanied by an arching back. He could feel Arthur’s trembling, and smell the other’s heat engulfing them, wiping the Alpha’s mind clear of anything other than the Omega he was with right now. It was like the other was consuming him completely, but if that was true, then Francis was more than willing to let himself be engulfed completely.

Arthur kept tightening around Francis’s cock, chanting his name like he’d die if he stopped, which was all it took for Francis to thrust in completely, his knot swelling and locking them together as he filled the other up with his seed, “Arthur~!!” The Omega let out a cry as he soon came with him. The two trembled and panted as they started to come down from their high.

Francis looked down at him and smiled gently, wiping away the tears that were on his cheeks, kissing his cheek softly. Arthur looked up at him, his eyes clearing up as they calmed down, and Francis kissed him softly and lovingly. The Omega pulled back after a while and pressed their foreheads together, his hands cradling Francis’ face and speaking softly, “Thank you for coming.”

The Alpha chuckled softly to himself at the double meaning behind that, “You’re welcome, mon amour~” Francis replied softly, kissing Arthur once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur was curled in his nest, enjoying the cool sensation of a proper break for the first time in at least a year. It felt like heaven. No needs, no sobbing or attempts to self pleasure that would never be enough. His box of toys still up on the self, untouched, tucked away and dusty. Not even any sitting in a cold bath just trying to make it a little more comfortable while he ate... well... whatever he'd tossed in that bag... He was just considering that when he felt an arm wrap around his waist loosely.

He blushed, but smiled looking over at the Francis. After a moment's hesitation, he shifted, moving closer and curling against his chest. He hid his face, as it glowed red, against the younger man's shoulder, inhaling the musky, sweet yet bitter smell, an odd combination of wine and smoke that smelled so much stronger too him right now... He could afford to be a bit affectionate, he was on his heat! That's the excuse he used anyway... in reality it was more than he had missed this. The smell, the feeling, the sight... good lord all of it.... he had no intention of letting go- Until his stomach rumbled loudly, causing his eyes to pop open and his face to flush. He'd skipped dinner and breakfast…

Francis chuckled lightly, "Do you want me to get something for you to eat mon amie?" he asked as he nuzzled against Arthur causing the Omega to purr in contentment, though he cut the sound turning a little redder.

"I.. sure..." He said pulling away so Francis could get up. It felt weird, someone offering to bring him food when he wanted it? "There should be something in the bag over there." he said meekly truly hoping he was right...

Francis nodded and stood, walking to pick up the bag, he looked inside and there was a dragging silence. Finally Francis turned back to him and chuckled weakly, “A-Alright, funny prank Arthur, now where is the food you were really planning on eating? Surely this can’t be it.”

Arthur tilted his head. It couldn't have been that bad! "No... that's what I grabbed..." He said standing, albeit a bit wobbly, as he moved over, peeking into the bag. Well that wasn't too bad, he'd survived off worse! He shrugged, "I'd have made it work."

He looked up to see Francis just staring at him in disbelief, "You're serious..." he trailed off and Arthur blushed slightly. He wasn't the best at feeding himself honestly... He knew that! So he didn’t have some bloody french need for fancy things, it's not like he would have died... probably...

“I’m going to get you something better to eat, wait here!” Arthur was going to object, watching as Francis put on his pants, but he wasn't exactly sure how o go about saying no. Francis had to eat as well... a moment later he was handed the water bottles and Francis left with the rest the bag. Arthur sighed, taking the water back to the nest, placing it outside as he crawled back in and got comfy, a sheet pulled over his lap for modesty.

It wasn't long before Francis reappeared handing him a plate, “Here you go, some proper food.” egg sandwiches, and sliced apple. well, that didn't look bad! Not too fancy or heavy!

He looked over to where Francis sat with a small smile, "Thank you." he said quietly, as he started to eat,sighing in contentment from the first bite.

Francis returned the smile, "You're welcome~" and the pair ate in peaceful quiet. Arthur was happy with it. He enjoyed quiet company. Marianne's company was either constant talking, fighting, or uncomfortable silence. Francis just felt... contented.

When he was finished eating he placed his plate to the side and leaned back smiling to just relax. It wasn't really a secret at this point that Arthur wasn't exactly a spring chick anymore. It had it's downsides… less energy, slightly self conscious in his aging next to the young Alpha, sore back if he slept wrong… but there was a rather large upside, the heat fevers were more spread out. In the past ten years, if he’d somehow gained a bit of relief (mostly from the tapering attempts Marianne made six years back, or his knotting simulator on occasion) he got a nice long, six hour break. It let him sleep, or eat… Now he had Francis here and was guaranteed more than one break, he could just enjoy it. Arthur curled close to the Alpha who smelled so very good, and was so very sweet and accommodating… he drifted off happily.

When he woke back up only a couple hours later, he still had some time before the heat would kick in yet. He was fed, rested, and sated for the moment... so he couldn't really think of a valid way out of it when Francis asked about taking a look at pictures like the one he'd, quite literally, stumbled upon. Arthur groaned burying his face in the nest, "Go get the damn album then if you must." He said, muffled waving his hand towards the door.

Francis went and fetched the album, coming back in and settling down with it, door open still so they had a bit of light, but not too much. The first page was already causing Arthur to go red. He was standing in a side profile, arms crossed as he pouted at the camera, in each shot, his shirt (usually something black and shredded or union jacks) was pulled up showing a steadily growing belly. all topped off of course... with Arthur's acid green hair, eyebrow stud and several earrings, "I was just eighteen..." he defended before Francis could comment much, "I-It was a phase..."

Francis nodded, “Don’t feel too embarrassed, I went through a bit of an awkward phase myself.”

Arthur nodded but his eyes were fixed as Francis flipped the page. Arthur cringed, two wedding photos. Again, the bright green hair, but it had been slicked back with an embarrassing amount of product, He was wearing a white suit... and was roughly seven months along. Cautiously he looked at Francis for a reaction, “You sure knew how to wear a tuxedo.” Francis noted after a moment. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Er... yes well... thank you..." He looked down at the picture and hummed, "I think I'd look better in one now, without the stomach though..." He blushed slightly at what that sounded like he was suggesting and quickly turned the page.

Pictures of Matthew in the hospital littered the next few pages. Arthur just after birth, along with ones scattered of Matthew's first bath, and other little shots of him with Marianne or Arthur, including one of Arthur actually not looking miserable for once as he smiled sweetly down on the baby, cooing at him. Arthur watched the small facial expression changes Francis went through from the corner of his eye, blushing at the gentle one he wore before speaking, lost in it a little, “It looks like you’re good with children. It’s nice to see that despite you and Marianne not getting along, you still gave Matthew plenty of attention.”

Arthur sobered a bit at the mention of his complete failure of a marriage, but felt a small swell of pride at the same time, "Yes... well. Matthew has always been something good in my life. Even being stuck in the relationship I was..." He trailed off.

"It wasn't something either of us wanted as you may have gathered." Arthur mentioned off handily as he turned the page smiling at more pictures of the tiny blonde babe with either parent or on his own, "It was accidental, but our parents pushed for us to get married and all that. We never even really liked one another, not that we didn't try to... but it was just never there." He said sighing, but smiled at a picture of his son grinning with his first tooth sticking out. He wasn't sure why he brought it up... but with the few pictures in the album of them smiling and looking like a family... it just felt nicer to clarify.

Francis nodded, “Well, if fate has it that we can be together without having to worry about Marianne, then I think we can say that we’ll be happy together.” Arthur froze slightly, his heart rate suddenly picking up. He'd thought about that kind of thing of course... but to hear it was... well... terrifying. Not only was there the girl in the picture... but the thought of Marianne not being in the way meant there was no more stability. There would be nowhere to fall if he was alone. If by chance, they wound up together, and in a year or two Francis grew bored or realized he wanted children and could find someone to give them to him... then what would Arthur do? He'd have no one... His parents barely spoke to him now, and leeching off his son was out of the question!

he felt a hand brushing hair off his face and looked at the affectionately smiling Alpha, blushing he fought back the fear scent response and gave a smaller smile. Still... the thought of the Alpha with him... just him, belonging to him, being marked and claimed... His eyes popped open wide, "I uh... I think I need my guard..." He could feel the fever starting again.

Francis nodded, “Alright, I’ll get it for you, where is it stored?” The Alpha was looking around the room.

"It's in the blanket closet, there." Arthur pointed, laying back to curl in the next away from Francis's smell as much as possible till that damn thing was on... last time had been a bloody miracle and he wasn't risking it twice! A thought occurred and he blurted out, "In the blue box! Not the red one!" Last thing he wanted was Francis looking through his... er... aids...

Arthur watched, assuring himself that only the blue box was touched before Francis pulled the guard out and walked back, kneeling down in the nest, “Do you want me to help you get it on?” He asked gently.

Arthur looked up considering. It would be faster... and Francis would have the patience to make sure it was on right... Finally he nodded quietly. His ears burned as he sat up, facing away from Francis and tilting his chin up, and dropping his shoulders down to expose his throat more. Just the fact that he was exposed like this, so easy to take and bite... it was stirring more in him and he gave a small whimper, feeling slick build.

Francis carefully put the guard in place and fastened it easily. He had worked in that shop... chances are he'd sized one or two in his time there... so it wasn't a shock he knew how to get it in place, "How does that feel?" He asked.

Arthur turned and offered a small smile through the light panting that was building, "It feels fine" He said in a small somewhat dazed voice. He suddenly felt a little self conscious again, looking down. When Francis had come in the first time, he'd already been in the full swing of it and needy... now it was building, "S-shut the door?" The brightness wasn't painful yet... but the darkness would be a bit of a comfort to cover up the flush blooming on his chest, and the erection he could feel starting...

"Oui, just a second." Francis stood, walking to the door and closing it before returned. Arthur's eyes had closed gently in the short amount of time, but he could feel when Francis had gotten there. A hand cupped his cheek as Francis kissed him deeply, making Arthur's head spin, "Mmm~ You taste so sweet~" Francis purred against Arthur's lips.

The Omega mewled Francis's name, melting a little at the smirk in his voice. The scent grew stronger as his body reacted, pushing a little closer in need as he caught Francis's lips, but staying pliant to allow the Alpha control. He felt a deep surging need to be appealing and attractive. He hadn't felt this way since high school... being around an agreeable scent during a heat, but before the pain set in, was the best high…

The Alpha's arms wrapped around his waist holding him close and he purred, only to be cut off by a gasp as Francis ground his hips against Arthur's and moaned. Arthur was panting as his hands went to wrap around Francis' neck, whimpering as he buried his face there, "I want you~" the Omega whined, gently rocking his lower half as he did, feeling heat pulse through him more urgently."Please~ take me." He added breathlessly, meaning so many things in his heat addled mind. Wanting the Alpha to tear off the guard and claim him was one of them.

Francis held him closer and purred in his ear “I shall give you what you want then~” causing Arthur to shudder pleasantly. Francis re-positioned and Arthur let out a deep moan, as he felt the Alpha pushing up into the aching gently, slick pouring out in response. Arthur's nails dug in slightly, letting himself adjust to the wonderful sensation and get his head back enough to move his hips, fucking himself on Francis's cock impatiently. Francis groaned and started thrusting, the pair of them moving in time, Arthur moved his head to the side, whining in amoungst his pants and moans because he knew the guard was there and it was impossible for him to be marked... but god he wanted it.

It only pushed him to move faster, crying out and tightening as he hit the right angle. "Francis~! mmmnn god yes!" he moved to capture the other's lips, lost in the intense taste of the cloud of heat and arousal that surrounded them. Francis picked up speed and slammed into his slicking gland roughly with purpose. Arthur was practically screaming out against Francis's mouth, torn between pulling back and writhing in the sensation, and pushing closer to taste more. He tightened his grip, curling his toes as he desperately drug in breaths through his nose,lips bruising in the kiss as he surged closer and closer. Finally Arthur had to break away, tightening like a vice as he came, crying out the Alpha's name loudly. His own name echoed through the room as he felt the knot locking him there, and the feel of Francis’s seed flooding him. 

He groaned at the sensation, feeling heady as he clung, coming down and cooling as he was filled. He nuzzled in and smiled in relief as Francis shifted them to lay, still connected. Not even having had to suffer much of the burning was an amazing feeling... Maybe it was that lust drunk feeling that prompted him to nuzzle in against Francis's neck sleepily, murmuring a slightly slurred, "I love you"

"I love you too" Francis replied softly, holding him close. Arthur smiled, and soon, the two were sleep. 

-

It was five days later when the heat broke and didn't return. Arthur was enjoying a nice, cool shower, washing away sweat and slick happily as Francis was down stairs making food. He stepped out, and dried himself off, rolling his neck with a relieved sigh. That guard had been so uncomfortable... Maybe keeping it on the whole week had been overkill. 

He finished drying, wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked to the sink to brush his hair, He had a slight frown. He hadn't of really been in the right frame of mind to consider it at the time but, he hadn't had any protection. It was an unsettling feeling, but he pushed it away with a chuckle. He was too old for that now! Still. it would be hell to try and explain to Marianne, that was the thought that froze him as his eyes flicker to his neck and something caught his eyes ... or rather... didn't catch his eye.

Arthur dropped the brush, eyes wide as he twisted his head side to side searching. No... No no it was right there before! He was sure he hadn't... It was gone, his claim mark was gone! Arthur's neck was pale and bare, and it prompted him to scream "Francis!" Fear flooding the bathroom. 

He could hear Francis dashing up the stairs, and in no time the bathroom door burst open. The Alpha looked around the room before settling on him "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" 

Arthur was hyper ventilating. "I-It's gone! It's gone.. m-m-my mark is gone!" He pawed at his neck. eyes turning back to the mirror turning to look. maybe it moved?! "W-What happened?! how... How did it..."

Francis walked over and frowned, he looked at Arthur's neck and the Omega held his breath, waiting for an 'it's right there' or something... but it didn't come “I don’t know. It must have happened some time during your heat, or we would have noticed it sooner…” 

Arthur shook "What am I going to do" He said in a tiny voice "Marianne... she's gonna see it... everyone is going to smell it- oh god do I smell different?!" his anxiety and the scent of fear only grew

“You smell like mint and honey, though before there was the scent of roses too, though that is gone now.” Francis explained. 

Arthur sunk to his butt on the floor. hand in his hair "H-How how do I..." He was trying to sort through it. Muttering to himself like he would when working through a stories plot point "it means I'm not bound to marianne.. which is fine unless she notices. but then I could say because it's been so long-but then she might want to rebite it! oh god... why why why!" 

Francis frowned, kneeling next to him and taking his free hand. “I don’t know what we should do… But if I can somehow help, just tell me…” Arthur looked at the Alpha tearfully. What possible way was there to help this? Arthur couldn't see one. Not while he was ignoring the voice in the back of his head still murmuring about wanting Francis to claim him. It wasn't possible if he was with that woman anyway! 

"I don't know-" He cut off, jumping as his cell phone rang on the counter, he reached up and his face paled at Marianne's picture on the display. shaking he picked it up, clearing his throat "Hello Mari. How's Paris?"

"It was fine, but I wanted to let you know I'm home.." Arthur's heart stopped home. oh god no.. no no no! "Well, not home. I'm at the airport. our plane had to re-route, so it'll take me some time, but I'll be home in around three hours" He began to breath again, but only just

"Alright love" He said more out of habit than anything "was there something you wanted me to take out for dinner or-" 

"hmmm.. well if there's chicken take it out and i'll do something with it, if not we'll just go somewhere" She said almost bored sounding " Either way I'll see you when I get there" 

Arthur hurried out a good-bye and hung up the phone, making sure it was hung up before he looked at Francis, Panic even higher "You have to leave- Now!"

Francis’ eyes widened, “What?! Why?”

Arthur got up and dashed from the room, shouting back, “She’ll be here in three hours, that’s why! Oh god… your scent, I need to clean the whole house! Damnit! Pack!”

Francis voice appeared behind him as he shoved a shirt on. "Arthur slow down! Can't we talk about this for a second, try to figure it out?"

Arthur looked at him stunned for a second "Figure what out exactly?!" He snapped, grabbing things off the floor, tossing them into a laundry basket before pushing past Francis back into the heat room, flicking on the light and starting to go through clothing sorting out what was whose. 

Francis followed him back in "Figure out what to do now! Aren't you miserable with Marianne?" Arthur flinched at the truth in the words, pausing his hands for a moment, holding onto a shirt, “Why don’t you come back with me?”

Arthur felt like he was going to throw up. Not because it was unappealing... because it was so appealing it sent a shock of fear through him. It felt so intense it almost hurt. his breath stuttered at the silence dragged, finally he started moving again sorting things, and very curtly answered "I can't"

"W-Why not?" Francis asked. _because I couldn't handle it ending if I got so close..._ Arthur thought before he moved to grab the suitcase, practiced fingers folding the laundry and tucking it in quickly. 

"My editor is here. What about my job?" He said instead, not wanting to admit the real reason... 

“You could email him your novels, couldn’t you? Or fax them if you’d prefer, whatever you want to do!” Francis moved beside him, obviously trying to catch his eye but Arthur just continued to focus on what was in front of him. Unable to argue that it wouldn't work, especially since he usually worked through email already when the man was across town... He moved to a different point,

"And Matthew? Don't you think it might be a little awkward for my child?" He flinched internally, a bit of truth behind that one… Telling his son he and Marianne split would have been difficult, telling Matthew it was so he could be with his friend from school would be impossible

“W-Well, I’m sure that with time he’d come to understand. Besides, he and I are already friends, so it is not as if he would have to adjust to a complete stranger being with you.” Arthur gritted his teeth and gave a humorless chuckle as he stood, going to the bathroom and grabbing Francis's toiletries. 

"And I suppose you think Marianne is just going to be fine with all of this then hm? Not be her pain in the ass self and make a huge mess of a legal battle for me to deal with. Yes, me moving in with a younger Alpha would look fantastic to divorce lawyers wouldn't it?" He was a little proud of the validity of that, thought it made him ache.. 

Francis followed him in, grabbing Arthur's arm and turning him around forcing him to look at the other. Quickly Arthur forced a scowl at the treatment, “I don’t know, and I don’t care! I’ll help you however I can with any legal issues you have to go through with Marianne, just tell me what you want me to do!” 

Arthur fought back the tears he could feel stinging and flooding his eyes, _I want you to claim me and only me... I want you to take me back to that apartment and make me happy like you always do and I never want you to leave again! but you have someone already and I don't want to set myself up to be kicked out a hurt because I'm not enough for you!_ he screamed in his head but all that came out was "Why are you so set on this?!" It was an honest question... He had her, what was his game?! This was just fun for him right?! Why did he have to take it so damn far.

Francis snapped back without hesitation "Why are you so against this?!" 

Arthur yelled without even thinking, vision blurred, and face contorted in anger. "Because I'll get hurt!" 

Francis froze, eyes widened as he stared. They stood for a second like that for a moment until Francis spoke "You... You think that I'll hurt you...?" Arthur looked away, feeling the sting, but... he needed to get Francis out and stop this all.. he should have stopped it ages ago! 

"I know it" He whispered brokenly. Even if somehow he chose Arthur over her, which was unlikely with how happy they looked, He'd get bored of Arthur, or realize the age gap was too much, want kids, all that... Arthur would only be a short term distraction. He wasn't enough to be long term.

The Omega braced himself for more arguments, but none came... only The Alpha's hands falling from his arms. "I see then… I… guess this is goodbye, then…" For some reason that hurt so badly he couldn't breath. Arthur didn't moved while Francis grabbed the toiletries from him, flinching. He heard the other shoving things into his bag and finally moved back into the heat room, wanting to stop him. Tell him to wait, he didn't mean it... don't leave me... but it was too late and Arthur's fears of taking that leap had already swallowed him. 

"I... I could call you?" He offered lamely, torn up at the thought of goodbye... anything but goodbye. It was selfish, so so selfish, but he wanted to cling just a little longer…

“Don’t bother, I wouldn’t want to hurt you after all.” Arthur choked back a sob, tensing to try and hide the emotions, “I can show myself out. I hope you’re happy with your life, Arthur.” He watched, unable to move as Francis picked up his suitcase and quickly left, listening to him go down the stairs. 

He moved numbly out of the room, stopping at the top of the stairs and watching Francis leave, screaming internally. “I’m sorry” He said far too quietly, but as loud as his tight throat allowed. There was silence for a moment, and Arthur’s ability to hold back was getting worse. Just as he was about to break and run down the stairs, he heard the click of the door shutting and he sat numbly on the top step, and lost it.

Arthur spent the first half an hour after Francis left, curled in a ball in the nest that still smelled like him, fighting himself. Call, stop him. gather your stuff up and follow him! but the other part just kept reminding him Francis had better options. That this was probably better than the pain he would have suffered if he went.. that he was sparing Francis from how damaged he was. 

Eventually he looked at the clock and cursed shakily. He had an hour and a half. Yanking himself into his current situation, he dashed around the house. The knowledge that if Marianne caught him… well… He had no back up plan, he would wind up without somewhere to live, without anyone to turn to.... and even without the house and smell to worry about, he was worried about his own scent! He’d just have to claim he had no idea how it happened and hope he could fake through it. 

He was exhausted by the time he heard the car pull up. Tossing the last of the next in the dryer, he went to greet his wife and brace for hell. 

“Hello Mari, did you have a good trip?” He asked as the door closed behind her, cringing at his strained voice. 

Marianne looked at him with a small cordial smile “It was fine.” She turned back to her bag then frowned, “Are you sick?” she stepped over, putting the back of her hand to his forehead.

“Uh… a heat, it’s nothing, all passed…” He croaked taking a step back and clearing his throat. she’d notice the blankets, and it was a valid reason for a strained voice. 

“Oh… well, Maybe we’ll just order in then if you’re tired” She said turning from him. it hit him… She didn’t notice at all that her scent wasn’t on him. She was that close and nothing… His heart shattered silently with the knowledge that the only one who cared enough to pick it out was gone... 

“Ordering in sounds fine love”


	14. Chapter 14

Francis and Arthur were lying in Arthur’s nest together, the two of them just relaxing while Arthur wasn’t burning with heat. He lazily wrapped an arm around his waist, not pulling him closer, but letting him know that if he wanted to cuddle he was more than welcome to without saying it out loud. The Alpha knew how flustered the Omega could get when it came to mushy feely stuff, and even though it was always so cute when he did, Francis also respected the fact that sometimes Arthur didn’t want to be mushy.

After a few seconds of hesitation from Arthur, he cuddled closely against Francis’ chest, hiding his (obviously glowing red) face against his shoulder. Francis smiled more anyway, finding Arthur just so cute, and he would have said something to that effect, but the Omega’s growling stomach beat him to the punch.

Francis spoke with a light chuckle, “Do you want me to get something for you to eat mon amie?” He asked politely, nuzzling Arthur’s head. He smelled like mint and tea leaves during his heat, at least to Francis, which was a surprisingly pleasant combination.

Arthur purred in contentment, but caught himself and blushed more, “I… sure…” He pulled away from Francis so he could get up, “There should be something in the bag over there.” He explained meekly.

The Alpha nodded and stood up, going over to the bag and picking it up. He looked inside, and nearly had a heart attack at what Arthur called ‘food’. Inside the bag was a pack of ramen, jam, marmite, a bag of stale-looking scones, water, and a few cans of soup… without an opener. Francis turned back to Arthur and chuckled weakly, “A-Alright, funny prank Arthur, now where is the food you were really planning on eating? Surely this can’t be it.”

Arthur tilted his head, “No… that’s what I grabbed…” He stood up, a bit wobbly, and walked over, looking in the bag and shrugging, “I’d have made it work.”

Francis just stared at him in disbelief, “You’re serious…” This just strengthened his dislike of Marianne even more, but Francis held his tongue, “I’m going to get you something better to eat, wait here!” The French Alpha pulled on some pants and made his way to the kitchen before Arthur could start arguing, giving Arthur the bottles of water but taking the rest of the bag with him.

Once in the kitchen, he looked through what was there and came up with a meal, “Alright, I can make this work.” A couple minutes later, Francis had made a scrambled egg sandwich with cheese melted on top, and had cut up some slices of apple too. He returned to the heat room with two plates, one for each of them, and sat down in the nest, handing Arthur, who was back in the nest with a sheet over his lap, one of them, “Here you go, some proper food.”

Arthur gave Francis a small smile as he took the plate, “Thank you.” He spoke quietly as he started to eat, sighing contently as he took the first bite of the sandwich.

Francis smiled back, “You’re welcome~” He took a bite of his own sandwich and hummed in content. Not a bad job if he said so himself! The two ate in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence without feeling obligated to start talking. When Arthur finished eating, he placed his plate to the side and curled up next to Francis, falling asleep. The Alpha smiled softly at the sight and finished his food a bit later, placing his plate to the side as well, and curled up with Arthur, holding him closely.

When the two woke up, since Arthur wasn’t needy at the moment, Francis asked if he could see what he looked like when he was younger, purely out of curiosity of course.

Arthur groaned burying his face in the nest at the request, “Go get the damn album then if you must.” He said, muffled waving his hand towards the door. Francis smiled and got up, going to the bedroom and retrieving the photo album he had discovered earlier, returning to the nest and sitting down next to Arthur with it on his lap. The Alpha opened it to the first page, naturally.

In the first few pictures, which had Arthur going red, he was standing side profile with his arms crossed and pouting. In all of them Arthur’s shirt was either black, shredded, or had a union Jack on it, and his hair was dyed acid green and he had several earrings and even an eyebrow stud. His belly steadily got larger and larger in each one, his shirt being pushed up by it.

“I was just eighteen…” he defended before Francis could comment much, “I-It was a phase…” Francis nodded, “Don’t feel too embarrassed, I went through a bit of an awkward phase myself.” He thought back to the long, dress like tunics he’d wear as a pre-teen and blushed slightly out of embarrassment, flipping to the next page.

The next two pictures were of Arthur and Marianne’s wedding. Francis didn’t pay much attention to Marianne, but noted that Arthur, in the picture, still had bright green hair, which was slicked back with so much product that Francis wondered how he’d ever gotten it out. The Omega was also wearing a white suit, which highlighted his seven-month pregnant belly even more.

Francis wasn’t sure what to make of it, but knew that Arthur was watching him, so he thought of something to say, “You sure knew how to wear a tuxedo.” Why did he say that?! Granted Francis didn’t know what else _to_ say, but surly he could’ve thought of something better than that!

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Er… yes well… thank you…” He looked down at the picture and hummed, “I think I’d look better in one now, without the stomach though…” He blushed slightly and quickly turned the page. Still, what that suggested, even if it was unintentionally, had Francis imagining Arthur walking down the aisle towards him, wearing a suit with his blonde hair slicked back and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. It made him just want to mark and claim him right then and there, but Arthur was still with Marianne… For as much as he loved the other, or maybe _because_ of how much he loved the other, he didn’t want to cause him any pain, emotionally or otherwise…

The next pages were filled with pictures of Matthew as a baby in the hospital. There was one of Arthur just after having given birth, some of Matthew’s first bath, ones with Marianne and Arthur together that caused some jealousy to stir in his heart, and one of Arthur actually looking happy as he smiled down at the blonde little baby, cooing from the looks of it.

Francis smiled gently at that one, “It looks like you’re good with children. It’s nice to see that despite you and Marianne not getting along, you still gave Matthew plenty of attention.” Someone who… had been very important to Francis, had been born to two parents, an Alpha and an Omega, who were in love at the start, but quickly fell out of love after she’d been born. Because of that, she had grown up to be strong, resourcefully, and independent, but also very lonely too…

“Yes… well, Matthew has always been something good in my life. Even being stuck in the relationship I was…” Francis looked at Arthur as he trailed off before continuing, “It wasn’t something either of us wanted as you may have gathered.” Arthur mentioned off handily as he turned the page to show more pictures of Matthew as a baby with his parents, or by himself, “It was accidental, but our parents pushed for us to get married and all that. We never even really liked one another, not that we didn’t try to… but it was just never there.” The Omega sighed, but smiled at a picture of Matthew grinning with his first tooth just barely sticking out.

Francis nodded slightly, “Well, if fate has it that we can be together without having to worry about Marianne,” he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘wife’ or ‘mate’ at that moment, “then I think we can say that we’ll be happy together.” He smiled lovingly at Arthur, reaching over and gently brushing some hair off his face.

The Alpha could smell the change even before Arthur’s eyes widened, “I uh… I think I need my guard…” Francis nodded, “Alright, I’ll get it for you, where is it stored?” He looked around the room, thinking that Arthur would keep it in here, but not entirely sure.

“It’s in the blanket closet, there.” Arthur pointed over to it before laying back and curling in on himself slightly. He then blurted out, “In the blue box! Not the red one!” Francis raised an eyebrow and decided to take a peek at the red box later, once Arthur was asleep. Either way, he walked over to the blanket closet and found the blue box, smiling when he saw not only the guard, but the plush frog that he had gotten for Arthur. Guess he was sentimental after all.

Francis pulled the guard out and walked back over, kneeling in the nest, “Do you want me to help you get it on?” He asked gently. Arthur looked up at him, seeming to be considering his offer, and eventually nodded. The Omega sat up, facing away from Francis with his chin tilted up and his shoulders dropped. Again Francis felt the desire to claim him, especially with the other’s neck exposed, pale and bare- wait what?

His eyes widened in shock when he saw that Arthur’s claim mark had faded away completely. Francis knew that it had been a while since Marianne had freshened it, but had it really been so long that it just, disappeared completely?! He didn’t want to freak Arthur out though, not while he was in heat, who knew how he’d take it if Francis told him, since clearly he hadn’t noticed himself. The mark must have disappeared recently then…

Not wanting to draw any suspicions, Francis put the guard in place, fastening it so that it sat comfortably while completely covering his neck, “How does that feel?” He asked, checking on Arthur.

Arthur turned to Francis and gave him a small smile, even though he was starting to pant already, “It feel fine.” He replied in a small, slightly dazed voice. Arthur then looked down and asked, “S-Shut the door?”

“Oui, just a second.” Francis got up again and walked over to the door, closing it and returning to the nest. He sat down next to the other and gently cupped his cheek, leaning in and kissing Arthur lovingly and deeply, “Mmm~ You taste so sweet~” Francis purred against Arthur’s lips, smirking lightly.

“Francis~” Arthur mewled softly, which sent a shiver down Francis’ spin. The blonde’s scent increased, and he pushed closer to Francis as they kissed, but remained pliant otherwise. The Alpha wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, holding him as close as he could and lightly ground his hips against the others, feeling their growing erections rub together which caused him to moan softly.

Arthur was panting as he wrapped his arms around Francis’ neck, burying his face there, “I want you~” The Omega whined, rocking his hips against Francis’ gently, heat pouring off of him, “Please~ take me~” Arthur added breathlessly.

Francis held him closer and purred in Arthur’s ear, “I shall give you what you want then~” which earned a pleased shudder from the other. With that, he repositioned himself and pushed gently into the Omega who let out a deep moan, moaning softly in pleasure himself at all the slick pouring out of Arthur.

Arthur’s nails dug lightly into his back, and soon enough he started to fuck himself on Francis’ cock impatiently. Francis groaned and started thrusting his hips, moving in time to Arthur’s movements so that their hips would lightly hit against each other’s. The Omega moved his head to the side, and if that damned guard wasn’t there Francis would’ve bitten down and claimed him in a heartbeat. He knew that Arthur was still married to Marianne, even if he no longer had the claim mark on his neck to prove it, but the intense cloud of heat around them was driving Francis insane.

Arthur started moving faster, and the pair of them cried out as he tightened around Francis when he hit the blonde’s slicking gland, “Francis~! Mmmnn god yes!” The two of them locked lips, lost in their arousal, and Francis picked up speed, slamming into the Omega’s slicking gland roughly.

The Omega was practically screaming in pleasure against the Alpha’s mouth, his grip tightening. Francis could feel his climax steadily approaching, building with each hit and thrust. Arthur broke away from the kiss, tightening like a vice around Francis as he came, crying out the Alpha’s name loudly. Francis cried out Arthur’s name in pleasure as he filled the other with his seed, cumming deep inside of him and knot locking them in place.

Arthur nuzzled in against Francis as they came down from their high, Francis gently shifting them so that they could lie next to each other. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Arthur sleepily murmur, “I love you.” But was happy none the less. The Alpha smiled lovingly and held Arthur closely, “I love you too.” He spoke softly as the two were lulled in to sleep.

Five days later, Arthur’s heat was finally finished. While Arthur worked on washing away the slick and sweat he had on him in the shower, Francis was in the kitchen cooking some lunch for them. He was making something a little hardier, since they both needed to recover energy after all that time, even if Arthur’s heat was spread out with six hours or so of rest in between.

He had just put the heat on low on the oven when he heard Arthur scream, “Francis!” The Alpha dashed up the stairs, smelling Arthur’s fear before he even reached the bathroom. He burst into the bathroom and looked around quickly before settling on Arthur, “What’s wrong?! Are you hurt?!”

Arthur was hyper ventilating, “I-It’s gone! It’s gone… m-m-my mark is gone!” He pawed at his neck, eyes turning back to the mirror turning to look, “W-What happened?! How… How did it…?”

Francis walked over and frowned, looking at Arthur’s smooth, pale neck, “I don’t know. It must have happened some time during your heat, or we would have noticed it sooner…” Considering how freaked out Arthur was, there was no way Francis was going to tell him that he had seen that it was gone when he had put the guard on.

Arthur shook, “What am I going to do?” He said in a tiny voice, “Marianne… she’s gonna see it… everyone is going to smell it- oh god do I smell different?!” The scent of fear on Arthur grew, but, there was also a difference in his scent as well. Before, he’d smell like fresh mint with honey and roses, but the scent of roses was gone now.

“You smell like mint and honey, though before there was the scent of roses too, though that is gone now.” Francis explained. Arthur fell to his butt on the floor, his hand in his hair, “H-How, how do I…?” He was muttering to himself now, “It means I’m not bound to Marianne… which is fine unless she notices. But then I could say because it’s been so long- but then she might want to re-bite it! Oh god… why why why?!”

Francis frowned and kneeled next to him, holding his free hand in his own, “I don’t know what we should do… But if I can somehow help, just tell me…” It was probably his fault in part for this, so even though Francis wanted to claim Arthur for himself, he would help him with this. Besides, Francis was used to not being able to stay with a person he loved, he’d deal with it. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself, but the Alpha knew that Arthur was different from the rest, that he couldn’t let him go so easily…

“I don’t know-!” Arthur cut off, jumping slightly as his cell phone rang on the counter. He reached up, and his face went pale at the picture of the woman on the screen, who Francis assumed was Marianne.

Shaking, Arthur answered it, clearing his throat, “Hello Mari. How’s Paris?” Francis could only hear Arthur’s side of the conversation. He froze up, but started breathing again after a moment, “Alright love,” Hearing Arthur say that made Francis’ heart pang a little in jealousy, “Was there something you wanted me to take out for dinner or-?” He was cut off again, and once Marianne was done Arthur gave a hurried goodbye and hung up before turning to Francis, “You have to leave- now!” Francis’ eyes widened, “What?! Why?”

Arthur got up and dashed from the room, shouting back, “She’ll be here in three hours, that’s why! Oh god… your scent, I need to clean the whole house! Damnit! Pack!”

Francis followed him out of the heat room, “Arthur slow down! Can’t we talk about this for a second, try to figure it out?”

“Figure what out exactly?!” Arthur, now mostly dressed, snapped at Francis before picking things off the floor and tossing them into a laundry basket. He pushed back Francis, going back in to the heat room and turned the light on, going through all of the clothing to try and figure out what was whose.

The Alpha followed him back into the heat room, “Figure out what to do now! Aren’t you miserable with Marianne?” Before he could even fully register the thought, Francis suggested, “Why don’t you come back with me?” Even though he hadn’t thought it through before saying it, he did truly mean it, that Arthur was more than welcome to come and live with him.

Arthur froze in place, holding a shirt in his hands. The silence that followed dragged on for what felt like an eternity, before Arthur briskly replied with, “I can’t.”

Francis flinched at that, not because he said no, but because of how he had said no, “W-Why not?” He couldn’t just let Arthur go on living this miserable life. Sure there’d be complications, but with time, they could all be solved, and they could be happy together!

Arthur kept his back to him, grabbing the suitcase and folding Francis’ clothes, tucking them in quickly, “My editor is here. What about my job?”

“You could email him your novels, couldn’t you? Or fax them if you’d prefer, whatever you want to do!” The Alpha walked over and stood next to Arthur, trying to get him to look him in the eye.

Arthur didn’t look at Francis, just focusing on what was in front of him, “And Matthew? Don’t you think it might be a little awkward for my child?” Francis flinched slightly at that, considering how true it was, “W-Well, I’m sure that with time he’d come to understand. Besides, he and I are already friends, so it is not as if he would have to adjust to a complete stranger being with you.”

The Omega gave a humourless chuckle as he got up, going to the bathroom and grabbing Francis’ bathroom supplies, “And I suppose you think Marianne is just going to be fine with all of this then hm? Not be her pain in the ass self and make a huge mess of a legal battle for me to deal with. Yes, me moving in with a younger Alpha would look fantastic to divorce lawyers wouldn’t it?”

Francis gritted his teeth and followed him into the bathroom, grabbing Arthur’s arms and turning him around, making the older blonde, who had a scowl set on his face, look at him, “I don’t know, and I don’t care! I’ll help you however I can with any legal issues you have to go through with Marianne, just tell me what you want me to do!” Despite his age and orientation, he was starting to get desperate here. Why didn’t Arthur want to leave with him? He couldn’t have… he couldn’t have been just _using_ him as a means of escape all this time, could he? Francis didn’t know if he could handle going through that, not again, not with him…

“Why are you so set on this?!” Arthur yelled at him, to which Francis instantly replied with, “Why are you so against this?!”

“Because I’ll get hurt!”

Francis completely froze at that, his eyes widening as he started at the other, “You… You think that I’ll hurt you…?” Tears started to build in his eyes. H-How could Arthur possibly think that of him, after everything he’s done to show the opposite…?

Arthur looked away, “I know it.” He whispered brokenly. Francis could hear his heart breaking as tears fell down his cheeks.

He wanted to yell and scream, he wanted to tell Arthur that he’d never hurt him, he wanted to do _something_ to prove that he’d never hurt him, but… all Francis could do was let his hands slide from Arthur’s arms back to his sides and look down with a melancholy look, “I see then… I… guess this is goodbye, then…” Francis grabbed his toiletries from Arthur and threw them into his suitcase, pushing his remaining clothes in there as well and zipping it up. He couldn’t deal with this, not after everything. The night they met at the bar, the day after, _everything_ they had done together.

Arthur followed him after a moment, “I… I could call you?” He offered. First he says that he’ll hurt him, now he’s offering to call him later? How cruel could Arthur be, didn’t he know how painful this was for Francis?

“Don’t bother, I wouldn’t want to hurt you after all.” Francis cringed internally at how cold his voice had been, even if Arthur was the one essentially kicking him out, “I can show myself out. I hope you’re happy with your life, Arthur.” He picked up his suitcase and moved as fast as he could downstairs. Marianne would be home at any time, but more importantly, he knew that if he looked at Arthur right now there would be nothing he could do to stop the tears or the begging Francis knew would come out.

He reached the front door and paused for a second, praying that Arthur would come down and stop him, change his mind and the two of them could go back home. But it didn’t happen, so Francis opened the door and left, closing it quietly behind him. He didn’t stop, quickly making his way to the corner of the street before pulling out his cellphone and calling a taxi to take him to the airport.

The ride home on the plane passed Francis by without him even noticing. He just felt so numb to everything around him and zoned out to the view outside of his window. When he landed several hours later, he called Antonio to let him know he’d be coming back to the apartment. Antonio was a long-time friend of his who had recently had a falling out with his mate and got kicked out of their apartment, so Francis had let him stay at his place while they got things sorted out.

Francis walked in to see Antonio lying on the couch in a t-shirt and sweat pants, eating from a bag of chips. He walked over and the Spanish Alpha looked up at him. Really, Francis should have lectured him on manners a little, but instead he just sighed and plopped down on to the nearest chair, dropping his suitcase on the floor next to him, “Don’t ask, just pass the chips.” Francis held out his hand and Antonio passed the chips to him.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon eating chips and talking about their love lives, Francis finally telling Antonio about Arthur, and how he was a mated Omega.

“I thought you said you’d never get involved with someone who’s mated!” Francis sighed in reply, “Oui, I know, but I couldn’t help myself with Arthur, there was just too much chemistry between us!”

Antonio sighed and shook his head, “Amigo, I thought you would’ve learned to stop by this point.” Francis frowned at that, looking over at the little ceramic rabbit surrounded by roses sitting on the bookshelf, tearing up a little at the sight of it. Would Arthur look at the frog plush he’d gotten him and think back on them positively, or would be just hide it? What if he threw it out, what if remembering all the time they spent together just filled Arthur with regret?

Before he could even vocalize his worries, Antonio groaned, “Lovi’s heat will have started by now… I can’t go home now, that would be mean…”

Francis swallowed his feelings for the moment and sighed, leaned back in his seat, “Sooner or later, you two really should try and talk things out. You are welcomed to stay until then, but still, it is not healthy for you tow to remain apart like this. You are a happy couple, normally, you can’t let this get between you two.”

The Spanish Alpha looked over at his French friend and nodded, “You’re right, Francis, I can’t let this be the end. As soon as his heat is over with, I’m going to go back home and try to fix things between us!”

The blonde felt jealous of his friend, but also a little happy for him too. At least one of them had a chance at love.

Later that night, after Antonio had gone to bed, Francis walked around his apartment before walking over to the book shelf and pulling out a large French volume. He reached back and pulled out the small picture he had hidden back there, sitting down on the floor in front of the book shelf solely illuminated by the lights of the city and the moon light pouring in.

It was of him and one of his first loves, before he started to become wise to how people tended to use others for their own benefit. Her name was Jeanne, she was an Omega but acted nothing like one. The two of them had just been in their early teens, but had been so in love that Francis was sure that they were soulmates. Francis was sure that the two of them would have still been together if that house fire hadn’t taken her from him. She’d survived the fire, with second degree burns, but had died before the ambulance could get her to the hospital from smoke inhalation. Francis had fallen in to depression after that, which took years of therapy and medication to get over.

He chuckled humourlessly as he looked at the two of them, “I guess you were really the only one who ever really loved me, weren’t you?” Francis chuckled again, but it quickly dissolved into crying, with him curling in on himself and holding the picture closely to his chest, thinking of both Jeanne and Arthur, the only two lovers who had truly made him feel loved…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, things are gettin' a bit dicey folks. Sensitive subject matter. Readers' discretion is advised for the next two chapters.

Over the following month, Arthur had picked up that phone again and again. Not having erased Francis’ number… He stared at the smiling blonde painfully, causing himself to put it down without calling, and break again and again. It was so much worse than the last time. Last time it had been saying goodbye to a fling. This time it was someone he had to admit he loved.

He got through it only by assuring himself, it had been the right thing. Francis would move on, he wouldn’t need to deal with an overly emotional Omega he didn’t want in a few months. Arthur would take the pain as his punishment for this whole mess. If he’d just turned him down that night- but no… He’d never want to lose that because that was the first time he’d felt cared for… The memories were precious to him.

And he had been dealing okay… wrote a rough draft of a new novel, kept the house clean, had a few not unpleasant conversations with his wife, and plenty of lovely ones with Matthew’s mate.

Until he started feeling unwell. He wrote it off as a flu, or maybe stress, making him queasy and exhausted. Until his chest started to ache bringing back memories from teenage years… “Bloody hell…” He grumbled now, staring down at the test in front of him like the world would end. He was pregnant. At his age?! No… No this didn’t happen, this was NOT happening again! He was cursed… What the hell was he suppose to do now!? He could hide a lot of things from his wife… but a baby probably wouldn’t be one of them!

He glanced down at the test again before his eyes trailed to his phone. He hadn’t picked it up and fought with himself not to call Francis for a week now… But… this was certainly a reason. Arthur was confused and scared, if you took in the scent in the bathroom he was terrified. He was pregnant with Francis’s child, he hadn’t slept with his wife in years, and even if he did now… He shuddered at the thought, thankful it was too late for that. Ultrasound would pick up a month difference.

He picked up the phone and dialed. The ringing was painful. one...two...three...four...five… and an answering machine… Maybe he was in class?

That’s what he told himself at first... Maybe Francis was in class, or out, or he lost his phone… but after the end of the seventh day of an increasing number of calls to the Alpha, it was obvious the phone was still in service and Francis was simply screening his calls.

By day eight, he was getting desperate... Sitting in his office in the morning, Marianne finally left for work when he picked up the phone again. He let it ring, steeling himself. As the voice prompted him to leave a message he felt like he was going to be sick… but somehow he managed to push through what he hadn't until now.

Beeep! “Francis? Don’t hang up it’s important! It’s Arthur, I uh… I don’t know how to say this… I’m…” He took a deep shuddering breath, I’m sorry, I’m in love with you, I’m ready to hop on a plane if you ask me to, I’m ready to admit I was wrong… all things he would have loved to say, instead he said quietly, voice shaking, “I’m pregnant. Please just call… I’m scared.”

He paced around his office, nervously for hours for a call back. He wouldn’t have classes… He would have gotten it for sure! But, nothing, there was no reply… six hours had passed when he left the house, not entirely sure where he was going, while absolutely sure are the same time. He'd lost all hope he was getting a call. If Francis hadn't picked up or called back by now... he wasn't.

The Omega wasn’t overly shocked when he found himself pulling up at the abortion clinic. It was the only thing that made sense… He couldn’t do it alone, and Francis had heard the message, he had to of... But obviously, he didn’t care. He had a girlfriend, why would he of wanted to acknowledge a child with another Omega anyway?

Arthur felt a twinge… He didn’t want to believe that was Francis though... The caring Alpha couldn’t be so cold! Surely! Even if he didn’t want anything to do with Arthur after their last goodbye… But the fact that he’d been ignoring the calls and then the messages… The thought of him ignoring a child...

He took out his phone again, dialing the number one more time, ringing, message and out came all the frustration he’d built up, more than he was aware he even had, “Well, I don’t know why I’m even bothering to tell you since you obviously couldn't care less.” Arthur snapped into the phone, unleashing his fury on the answering machine and opening the car door, “but you can disregard my last message all together, I’m on my damn way to get rid of it so I won’t be troubling you again. Right outside the clinic, so you won’t even have to tell your bloody Girlfriend. How nice for you!” With that he hung up.

Taking a moment, he turned and bent over, a hand on his stomach as he sobbed quietly. Quickly he pulled it back however, pulling the scarf he wore up over his face as he walked towards, and then inside, the doors. Arthur had made the appointment, he’d gotten in on a canceled one, so it was only going to be a two hour wait.

It was easy in theory. A simple procedure, problem solved, but by the time the second hour rolled around and they called his name, he couldn’t move… The nurse called again, and he stood up shaking, “I-I’m sorry I can’t!” He blurted out before dashing from the clinic and down the street without thinking. He just needed to get away. How he had ever thought of ending the tiny life… How could he have considered this?!

He stopped his escape and collapsed onto a bench a block away. His hand went to cover his mouth. He was stuck… He was completely stuck… He couldn’t do it! And now what, he had to have the baby! He sat for a second, hating himself for what he’d been about to do. Apologizing silently to the tiny life.

He stood again, a sudden numb settling. Getting upset wasn’t going to help at all… He just needed to think this through… He walked down the street, hands in his pockets as he thought. He could claim he was a surrogate. Maybe claim he wanted to go visit his brothers, or go to do location research for a new book and give it up for adoption. Or he could tell Marianne the truth and hope she found it in her to forgive him… Or… He paused, looking in the window of a small baby store. All sorts of toys and cuddly things… his face softened as his eyes fixed on the display.

He ducked into the store, smiling lightly as the women behind the counter greeted him. He looked through everything until he stopped on a soft green blanket. He picked it up and he couldn’t help but smile as he stroked it under his fingers.

He walked out of the store ten minutes later with the blanket in a bag, a hand in his coat pocket resting on the bump that wasn’t there yet. There was a smile on his face as he headed back to the car, wheels in his head already starting putting together just how he was going to talk the steps he needed to take to do this himself. No Francis, No Marianne… No leaning on other people. He would be a whole and happy person, for himself and for this baby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, IF SUICIDE IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU, THEN **SKIP THIS CHAPTER!** The next two chapters or so will mention it and dealing with the aftermath, but THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT THE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE TAG IS FOR! DO NOT READ IF IT IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU!!

Francis sat curled up on his couch with a blanket around his shoulders. He had been ignoring Arthur’s repetitive blank calls for the entire week, focusing more so on trying to cheer up Antonio and pump him up to get back together with his mate. Honestly, it took a larger toll on him then he had thought it would. It made the Alpha think of how badly things had ended between him and Arthur, and… of how things could have been with him and Jeanne.

He thought he could get through it, he thought that he could recover, and move on with his life. That was, until he got Arthur’s last message.

_Francis? Don’t hang up it’s important!_

Francis had never picked up the phone in the first place, he’d been out with Antonio for one last night out together.

_It’s Arthur, I uh… I’m pregnant._

God how Francis wish he had actually been there to pick up that phone, tell Arthur how much he loved him, and that everything would be alright.

_Please just call… I’m scared._

The next message had been roughly six hours later, but Francis had still been out at that time. He could tell Arthur was angry with him though, it was obvious, and truthfully, Francis was angry with himself now. No, not angry, that wasn’t right. It was like… like he couldn’t handle the news, and now could only see one viable option.

_Well, I don’t know why I’m even bothering to tell you since you obviously couldn’t care less._

Francis got up off the couch, the blanket falling off his shoulders, and made his way to the bathroom, going straight to the medicine cabinet and pulling out an old, familiar bottle. It was his anti-depressants, which he had been put on after Jeanne had died. The Alpha let out a hollow chuckle, it looked like they would be helping him in another way. Francis opened the bottle. Fifteen pills, that should be enough.

_But you can disregard my last message all together, I’m on my damn way to get rid of it so I won’t be troubling you again._

Francis poured all fifteen of them in to his hand, tossing the empty bottle on to the floor without a care. It wouldn’t matter soon if this place was clean or messy anyway.

_Right outside the clinic, so you won’t even have to tell your bloody girlfriend._

Francis brought the pills to his mouth, and swallowed them one right after the other.

_How nice for you!_

The Alpha slid down the wall, staring at the adjacent one for fifteen, twenty minutes. When nothing happened, Francis let out a sob, thinking that they had not been enough. His body suddenly started to convulse painfully for a while, before stopping, leaving him lying on his back with his arms splayed to his sides. Francis lost all sense of time, having no idea how long he’d been there when the pain stopped and he started to black out, faintly hearing a voice as he blacked out completely.

“Francis?!”


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur had started putting together plans the moment he’d gotten home from the clinic. Looking up his savings, projected income from his books, along with any more he could publish in the near future. He had no illusions of getting any money from the house, he was probably looking at just selling some of his stuff and taking out a lease on a tiny condo… But not here... no… He wanted to sell everything he didn’t need and move somewhere else. He toyed with the thought of BC. It would be close to Matthew and Ivan... if his son would still talk to him after this.

Of course, his plans were put on hold for the moment. He was waiting. It had been a month since finding out, and Ivan was due in a few weeks, so this wasn’t something Matthew needed to worry about. Especially not after he and Ivan had JUST gotten Matthew talking to Marianne again. Once she found out it was twins, she was back on that plane, headed off to Paris to go baby shopping in record time… He sighed. Well, at least Matthew would be well covered from his mother's over spending for those children… Arthur would have his own to worry about with much less to do so...

A hand went to the barely there bump. He was eleven weeks and the baby was already working to make him or herself known. The books had warned baby number two would show sooner. He’d been tucking into much larger sweaters to hide it and Marianne had yet to notice. If she ever did, she’d probably just guess he was getting fat, he could probably go up to thirty weeks before she got suspicious.

Of course without her here… Arthur lifted the sweater and rubbed his bump affectionately before the frown took over his face. What would Francis have thought of this? Would he touch it, or talk to it? Would he have doted on the tiny bump? Arthur had considered calling the Alpha again right away. Letting him know he kept the baby, that he couldn’t go through with it… But Francis hadn’t even attempted to contact him. Nothing. Doing it now would just look like he was trying to trap him or something. He wasn’t even sure how to say it, or what he would do if Francis was angry…

He mourned for the fact that his baby would grow up without their Papa... but… He would be there for his little peanut enough for both parents. This way things would be a lot more peaceful! No arguing parents, or tense atmospheres for this one because it would just be one on one. Maybe he would tell Francis one day... when he figured out how.

He was just musing over names when his phone rang, he sighed and looked at the display freezing, Francis? No… why would he… He picked up the phone, quickly bringing it to his ear, “...H-Hello?”

"Hello, is this Arthur?" Came an unfamiliar, male voice. He frowned in confusion...

"Uhm... yes it is."

"I'm Antonio, one of Francis' friends, and I hope you're happy." came the growl over the phone. He flinched, hand instinctively going to his stomach. Oh no... had she found out or something? Regardless, he didn't very much appreciate the tone when it so blatantly suggested happiness at Francis suffering.

"Excuse me?" He said with a slight growl of his own, "What exactly are you going on about?"

"Francis tried to kill himself, that's what I'm going on about! I don't know why but all he'd talk about while he was in the hospital was you, and how he wish he'd gotten your last call earlier, so don't act like you don't know!"

Arthur's eyes opened and his heart fell, "H-He what?!" he exclaimed, moving without a thought to his room, tossing things to pack on the bed, "When did this happen?! I swear to god-" His voice choked off having to stop for a second, "J-Just tell me he's okay..." he said quietly god... why did his friend have his phone? Was he in a coma? Was there too much damage from whatever he tried?!

Antonio scoffed, "Why would you care? Clearly you're better off without Francis, if how he you two left things off is a sign." Arthur felt rage bubble up, he was ready to unleash hell before there was a sigh and the voice continued, "He's still in psychiatric watch, he doesn't even know that I'm calling you. Francis is going to be on suicide watch for a while, and he can't be left alone for the next few days, but he'll live. He tried to kill himself by swallowing a bunch of pills, his anti-depression pills, and if I hadn't found him unconscious on his bathroom floor with the empty bottle still next to him, Francis would be..." he dropped off.

Arthur's breath stuttered audibly as took a second to compose himself, "You don't want my excuses... I don't blame you for that, but I'm telling you now I do care, I care a great deal!" He grabbed his suit case tossing it on the bed, "I'm taking the next flight out. Is he at his apartment, or still in the hospital?" He lost his authoritative voice, a tiny on replacing it, "Please... just tell me."

There was a pause in which Arthur held his breath, "He's still in the hospital, and will be for the next week or so at least. Please, for his sake don't make me regret telling you. I've been his best friend since we were kids, and I've only ever seen him this bad once before."

"Thank you..." He responded, choked up, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Arthur had dashed to the airport with god knows what in his suitcase, taking the plush frog from Francis and tiny blanket with him. The flight had been a nightmare, trapped without any means of knowing, too much time to go over things in his head and by the time he landed, he was a wreck. No hotel booked, no change of clothing or brushing his hair... He just made his way out of the airport into a cab and straight to the hospital nearest Francis' apartment in the hopes it was the right one.

He was in luck, and before he knew it, he was standing outside Francis' room, suitcase still dragging behind him as he regarded the wooden door nervously. What if Francis didn’t want to see him? Antonio had said Francis was talking about him though hadn’t he? At the very least… he could let him know.

Slowly, with shaking hands, Arthur opened the door and walked into the room. He was torn between emotions. Upset seeing Francis in that condition in a bed, hooked up to an IV and looking defenseless, but thrilled to see that he was breathing, and very much alive, while also being angry that he would go to these lengths! It left him shaking, with a default frown and furrowed brow.

The Alpha caught sight of him, "A-Arthur...?" Francis' voice was strained, and his face was painted with disbelief. Of course... Arthur must look like crap right now, but he didn't care. He pushed the suitcase arm down leaving it where it was and moved numbly, but quickly across the room.

A billion helpful, comforting things he could say ran through his mind, confessions of love, tearful apologies, the simple fact that he was relieved that Francis was alive, but when he took in that shaky breath all that came out was snark, "What the hell were you thinking?!" His words were choked and unsteady from emotion, but harsh, as he reached the Alpha. He grabbed the bed-rail, knuckles white as tears filled his eyes, anger and pain on his face.

Francis frowned deeper, looking down and speaking quietly, "I'm sorry..." Arthur watched as tears fell past the curtain of hair and he looked up taking in a breath and trying to steady himself, not succeeding. He moved to sit on the chair next to the bed, one hand still clinging to the bed, wanting to cling to Francis's hand but not feeling like he deserved to.

"Do you have any idea... how scared I was you bloody idiot?" He tried, voice only getting smaller and he hung his head, "And... it's my f-fault... I sent that st-stupid message and then I didn't even- I-I couldn't..." He placed his hand to his stomach as if protecting the tiny being inside from what he almost did.

"Then, you're still...?" Arthur looked over, Francis' face more visible now as he stared at Arthur's hand on his stomach, “Merde, I almost made it so that they’d never get to know me.” He gripped the sheets and started trembling, “Why am I such an idiot?” a choked sob escaping.

Arthur's frown deepened at the pain of the statement. He shook himself out of weepiness and into determination, "Don't you start that," He said sternly moving to flip the bed rail down, sitting on the edge, grabbing the Alpha's chin and angling his face up to look him in the eyes, "That thinking is going to help exactly no one. I should have called again and I didn't." He choked back the reasoning. Telling Francis he was worried the call would go ignored again, or that he'd be mad probably wouldn't have helped in that moment, "You're still here and you're going to pull yourself out of this for them now right?"

“What about Marianne, and Matthew? Weren’t you worried about them finding out about us?” Arthur was a little stunned by the 'us' but he could always address that in a more appropriate setting. Reassure Francis he didn't _need_ to be with him to see the baby.

He let go of Francis's chin with a sigh, "I don't think I'm going to be able to hide anything for much longer honestly." He said sitting up straight and pulling his sweater up a little, the previously flat stomach curved out in an obvious way, "I don't want Matthew to deal with more than he has to before the twins arrive, but I'd planned on letting them both know and leaving at the end of May." He frowned dropping the sweater, "You were right anyway. I was miserable there."

“I was miserable without you here, too, though I guess that goes without saying.” Francis chuckled a tiny bit, it made Arthur smile weakly at the sound, heart skipping and breaking at the words. Francis looked down at Arthur’s belly, “Still, I guess we’ll have to make room for them at my apartment now. I’m sure we’ll find some way of doing so.”

Arthur frowned, looking down "If..." He furrowed his brow, trying to place wording, "I don't want you to feel obligated in any way... I have savings, It wouldn't take me long to find a place." The wording hurt more now that he'd seen Francis again, wanting to curl on his lap and make everything go back to how it had been, but he'd mucked that up. Not to mention having a baby in the mix with whoever she was, and whatever happened there in the future... but then, why wasn't she here? It made him mad, he wouldn't have let anything stop him from coming...

“What? Arthur, you don’t think that because of how we left things the last time we saw each other, that I don’t want to be a part of our baby’s life? I WANT you two there, I want to be a family, just the three of us!” Francis choked out drawing Arthur's surprised eyes up before the Alpha started coughing his sleeve, “S-Sorry, I’m still not at my best…” He panted softly.

Arthur reached around, rubbing his back briefly using the moment to process. He was hopeful... but confused, "Y-You want... me? What about-" He cut off. If that had ended badly was it really something to bring up now? He drew back his hand and sighed, he'd already dug himself in at this point, "I found her picture, the one in the bookshelf. I was looking for something to read and-" His voice shook and he took a breath, "Either way, I don't know if something happened between you because of all this, but I don't want to get in the way of anything that makes you happy... I'd never stop you from being in the baby's life with or without me, but if you want to be with her I understand." he could feel tears already building, as pain gnawed in his chest.

“Arthur…” Francis shifted to sit up more and Arthur peeked up to see Francis looking away and he cringed, here it came... “It’s true, a part of me still wants to be with her, but… she died, a long time ago.” Arthur blinked looking up fully, dread slipping in for another reason.

“Her name was Jeanne, and she was my girlfriend, back when I was younger. She was an Omega, but she was like you, fiery and full of life. She was really independent too.” Francis smiled slightly before he frowned again, “I had just dropped her off back home after a date. We had been talking about running away together, to escape from her neglectful family and from all the responsibilities we had too. It wasn’t that serious, but, for some reason that night it was like I _knew_ something bad was going to happen, but I didn’t act on it…”

The blonde Alpha covered his face with his hands as he started to break down sobbing, “If I had only been there, then maybe I could have saved her, or at least said goodbye, but I wasn’t and so she died all alone in that fire!” He choked on the word fire, and broke down in tears, curling in on himself as he sobbed, “J-Jeanne, I’m sorry… I’m s-sorry…” He muttered quietly to himself.

Arthur felt like the biggest jackass in the world. He moved quickly, wrapping arms around Francis to try and be there somehow, rubbing hands over Francis' back. So... Francis didn't have someone else, and Arthur had just... made it up? Everything Francis did to make him feel special, or cared for, he wrote off so easily as flirtation and charm, And why? Because it was so easy to believe Francis would have someone who loved him, who was better suited to love him than Arthur. In reality, Francis had just been trying to show Arthur he cared about him, hadn't he? He squeezed tight, "I'm sorry... I didn't know... I'm sorry..." he murmured softly.

Francis clung to him, crying into his shirt. Arthur let him, wishing for a moment he was better set for this. He didn't have an Alpha's comforting scent, a fearful one wouldn't do any good... he nuzzled in closer, just running his hands though Francis' hair, rocking gently like he would with his child- or like he would be doing with their child. He stayed that way for a while before speaking softly, "I'm sorry you lost her..." He kissed Francis' head.

He felt Francis relax a small amount, sniffling before he spoke, "I'm sorry for scaring you like I did..."

Arthur held tighter again and nodded, "You best be, frog. I about had a heart attack..." He gave a weak chuckle but felt his throat catch again, hormones were not helping him in this situation as he shook again, whispering, "I love you."

A crash came from the door. Arthur starting at the sound as he clung to the Alpha in front of him, "Ouch... who left a suitcase in the doorway? I thought he wasn't getting out for a week at least?" He looked over, wide eyed at a blonde who was picking himself up off the floor, only panicking majorly for the half a second it took to conclude that was not Matthew.

There was another one, a white haired boy who came in next, helping him up, "You alright Al?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. If I wasn't at least it's not a bad place to be right?" He turned towards the two on the bed and his eyes went wide, "Are we... interrupting something?" Arthur turned bright red, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say.

Francis spoke a moment later, “Gilbert, Alfred, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is my friend Gilbert and his boyfriend Alfred.”

Gilbert crossed his arms and glared slightly at Arthur, “So, you’re the one my friend nearly killed himself over…” Francis frowned at that, looking away shamefully. Arthur looked between the glaring Gilbert and down at Francis. He shot his own dirty look at the Albino before turning his attention on Francis again.

"Hey now... None of that." He said gently, returning to his petting, not daring to move away, even if the position was a little embarrassing. He worked to try and bring the Alpha back up a bit, soothing, "Things are going to be fine... No one's mad at you." Well... Arthur was a little. But only in the most caring of ways.

He looked back over at the two, the blonde fidgeting as if he wasn't exactly sure what to do, "If you have an issue with me being here, kindly watch your phrasing." He couldn't help it... Francis in this state was hard not to protect.

The Albino sighed after a moment, “Look, things have been stressful alright? Things haven’t exactly been going very awesome lately, and seeing you here after what Toni told me isn’t really helping.”

Francis frowned, “What did Antonio tell you?”

Gilbert walked over and sat on the bed, “Pretty much everything he knew.”

Alfred followed along behind sitting in the chair, "Only to help you dude... Obviously keeping it a secret didn't work so well right?"

Arthur looked down, shifting to sit on Francis's other side, staying close. He drew comfort from the arm that wrapped around him and murmured, "H-How much did he know...?" he was thankful for the baggy sweater.

“Well, he told us that you already had a mate when you two started going out, and that things hadn’t ended that well.” Gilbert shrugged slightly, and Francis sighed softly. But Arthur just cringed, shrinking down a little. He nodded, but fell silent for the rest of the visit, staring downwards as the three talked. He'd been tempted to go off and fetch something to eat or drink, but he found himself unwilling to leave Francis' side. Not again...

Eventually the two left, bidding their farewells. Once they were alone, Francis wrapped arms around Arthur, obviously drained as he rested his head on the Omega's shoulder. Arthur leaned, pressing his cheek to the top of Francis's head, hands moving up to hold his arms, "Do you want me to leave you to sleep?" Arthur asked gently, not really wanting to at all... but also not wanting Francis to wear himself out too much…

"Please stay, at least until I fall asleep." Francis asked quietly. Arthur nodded gently laying them back, and shuffling to curl in Francis' arms, nose buried against his neck, choking back a sob of relief at the feeling.

"I'll stay right here with you... I promise, I won't be far away again..." he murmured, settling in that moment to stay put. He just had to hope Marianne would send his things out and not burn them when she found out... even if she did, the price was worth the reward if it meant he could just stay like this. Francis holding him closer, the bump that was their child pressing between them as the father to be fell asleep. Arthur stayed awake a while longer, just taking him in, fearing going to sleep and finding out it was all some elaborate dream... but eventually the exhaustion of emotions, travel and the pregnancy forced his eyes shut before he could even consider getting off the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Francis survived his suicide attempt, barely. Antonio had come back to pick up some of his things he had left behind, and had found him shortly after ingesting the pills. The Alpha had driven him to the hospital personally, where he was instantly rushed to the ER, or at least that’s what the doctor told Francis when he finally woke up, three days later.

Antonio and Gilbert were the first two people there when they got the news that Francis was awake. The two of them were upset, but also extremely relieved to see that their friend would live. Francis didn’t even attempt to smile for them, knowing he wouldn’t be able to.

Roughly three weeks after his attempt, he was still in the hospital. The doctors didn’t think he was stable enough yet to leave, mentally or physically, due to his previous history of attempted suicide and depression. To both help him recover physically, and to keep him from trying anything, Francis was practically pumped full of medication through an IV, though really, it just left him feeling numb.

He also had to see a therapist, who worked in the hospital of course, to help him deal with everything. Arthur leaving him, telling him that he was getting rid of their baby, and the memories of Jeanne were the only thing that filled his brain. If he had just answered that damned phone, if he had just _been_ there, then none of this would have happened…

The days blended together during that time. Nothing really noticeable happened, though at one point Antonio had had to use his phone because his phone’s battery had died. Francis had been glad to learn that at the very least, the Alpha and his mate had settled things out. At least one of them got to be happy…

Francis was sitting in bed, IVs connected to his arm and a book on his lap, when the door opened. He looked up, and his eyes widened. Standing in the doorway was a bedraggled looking Arthur with a suitcase following behind him.

“A-Arthur…?” Francis’ voice was strained from his latest bout of crying as he looked at the other in complete disbelief. What was he doing here? _Why_ was he even here?! Was it to just rub the fact that their baby was gone in his face? How had he even known- wait, Antonio had used his phone the other day, he would have seen Arthur’s number listed in there. He must have called and told Arthur for one reason or another that he was in the hospital. Great, just another reason for Francis to feel bad about himself and what he did…

The Omega pushed down the handle of his suitcase, leaving it by the door and numbly moving across the room towards Francis’ bed. He took in a shaky breath, “What the hell were you thinking you idiot?!” Francis cringed at the harsh, choked out words as Arthur stood next to the bed and gripped the bed-rail. His eyes were full of tears, his knuckles were white from holding on so tight, and he looked angry and pained.

Francis frowned more and looked down at his book in shame, “I’m sorry…” He spoke quietly, letting his hair fall over his face to hide the tears forming in his eyes, sliding down his cheeks and on to the blanket. There were so many things Francis wanted to say to Arthur, but… ‘sorry’ was the only one he could think of right then.

The Alpha could hear Arthur sitting down on the chair next to the bed, “Do you have any idea… how scared I was you bloody idiot?” Arthur’s voice got quieter and smaller, “And… it’s my f-fault… I sent that st-stupid message and then I didn’t even- I-I couldn’t…” Francis looked up enough to see him put a hand on his stomach, quickly putting the pieces together.

“Then, you’re still…?” Francis teared up more, his tears flowing more freely, “Merde, I almost made it so that they’d never get to know me.” He gripped the sheets and started trembling, “Why am I such an idiot?” Francis felt grief grip him again as he tried and failed to choke back a sob. How could he have tried to leave Arthur all alone in raising a baby?!

“Don’t you start that.” Arthur said sternly. Francis heard the bed rail being put down, and felt the bed shift slightly as the Omega sat next to him and gently grabbed his chin, making Francis look at him, “That thinking is going to help exactly no one. I should have called again and I didn’t. You’re still here and you’re going to pull yourself out of this for them now right?”

Francis hesitated. There were still so many things in the way of them being together… “What about Marianne, and Matthew? Weren’t you worried about them finding out about us?” He couldn’t go in to the real reason why he was so hesitant, not after Arthur came out all this way over him… But truthfully, the blonde was still upset over what Arthur had said, that Francis would hurt him.

The blonde brit sighed as he let go of Francis’ chin, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to hide anything for much longer honestly.” Arthur sat up straight and lifted his sweater up a little. His previously flat stomach now curved outwards, not by a ton but enough to be noticeable if you either knew it was there or were looking for it, “I don’t want Matthew to deal with more than he has to before the twins arrive, but I’d planned on letting them both know and leaving at the end of May.” Arthur frowned, letting his sweater drop, “You were right anyway. I was miserable there.”

“I was miserable without you here, too, though I guess that goes without saying.” Francis chuckled a tiny bit. It was the first time he’d laughed at all since trying to kill himself. The sound felt so strange to him in that setting. He looked down at Arthur’s belly, “Still, I guess we’ll have to make room for them at my apartment now. I’m sure we’ll find some way of doing so.” That was his way of saying that he wanted Arthur and the baby there with him, that he wanted to be a part of their lives.

Arthur frowned and looked down as his brow furrowed, “If… I don’t want you to feel obligated in any way… I have savings, it wouldn’t take me long to find a place.”

Francis looked at him with wide eyes, “What? Arthur, you don’t think that because of how we left things the last time we saw each other, that I don’t want to be a part of our baby’s life? I WANT you two there, I want to be a family, just the three of us!” The Alpha choked out, before coughing in to his sleeve, “S-Sorry, I’m still not at my best…” He panted softly.

Arthur’s hand went to his back, gently rubbing it for a moment, “Y-You want… me? What about?” He cut off. What about what? Was there some other problem that Arthur had that Francis didn’t know about, or something that he was worried about because of the nature of their relationship?

He didn’t know how much more of this suspense he could take when Arthur finally sighed, drawing his hand back, “I found her picture, the one in the bookshelf.” Francis’ eyes widened slightly as he continued with a shaking voice, “I was looking for something to read and-” He paused to take a breath, “Either way, I don’t know if something happened between you because of all this, but I don’t want to get in the way of anything that makes you happy… I’d never stop you from being in the baby’s life with or without me, but if you want to be with her I understand.”

“Arthur…” Francis shifted to sit up more, and looked anywhere but Arthur, “It’s true, a part of me still wants to be with her, but… she died, a long time ago.” His heart wrenched as he thought of Jeanne, but it looked like he’d have to tell Arthur the story if they were to move forward.

“Her name was Jeanne, and she was my girlfriend, back when I was younger. She was an Omega, but she was like you, fiery and full of life. She was really independent too.” Francis smiled slightly at the thought of her, before that smile fell into a frown, “I had just dropped her off back home after a date. We had been talking about running away together, to escape from her neglectful family and from all the responsibilities we had too. It wasn’t that serious, but, for some reason that night it was like I _knew_ something bad was going to happen, but I didn’t act on it…”

The blonde Alpha covered his face with his hands to try and contain the tears a bit as he started to break down sobbing, “If I had only been there, then maybe I could have saved her, or at least said goodbye, but I wasn’t and so she died all alone in that fire!” He choked on the word fire, and broke down in tears, curling in on himself as he sobbed, guilt overwhelming him, “J-Jeanne, I’m sorry… I’m s-sorry…” He muttered quietly to himself.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis, catching the other off guard slightly. Francis just curled in to him as he started rubbing his back in an attempted to be comforting and squeezed tight, “I’m sorry… I didn’t know… I’m sorry…” Arthur murmured softly. Francis clung to Arthur, crying in to the other’s shirt. He couldn’t give a damn if it didn’t look Alpha at all, he’d just had to talk about his dead girlfriend, he was going to cry if he had too.

The Omega nuzzled in closer, running his hands through his hair and gently rocking him. The two stayed like that for a while before speaking softly, “I’m sorry you lost her…” Francis relaxed a tiny bit when he felt the other kiss his head.

Francis sniffled, “I’m sorry for scaring you like I did…”

Arthur held tighter and nodded, “You best be, frog. I about had a heart attack…” He attempted a weak chuckle as he shook before whispering, “I love you.”

Francis was about to reply in kind when a crash came from the door, Arthur jumping slightly and clinging at the sound, “Ouch… who left a suitcase in the doorway? I thought he wasn’t getting out for a week at least?” Francis looked over at the two in the doorway. It was his long-time friend Gilbert, and his roommate-turned-boyfriend Alfred. Alfred had tripped over Arthur’s suitcase, and Gilbert, the albino one, was helping him get up.

“You alright Al?” Gilbert asked as the other got back up on his feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine. If I wasn’t at least it’s not a bad place to be right?” Alfred turned to look at Francis and Arthur and his eyes widened, “Are we… interrupting something?” Arthur turned bright red, his mouth opening and closing a few times.

Fortunately, Francis was able to come to the rescue, “Gilbert, Alfred, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is my friend Gilbert and his boyfriend Alfred.”

Gilbert crossed his arms and glared slightly at Arthur, “So, you’re the one my friend nearly killed himself over…” Francis frowned at that, looking away shamefully.

“Hey now… None of that.” Arthur said gently, going back to comforting him, “Things are going to be fine… no one’s mad at you.” Francis looked up slightly with Arthur looking at his friends, “If you have an issue with me being here, kindly watch your phrasing.”

The albino Alpha sighed, “Look, things have been stressful alright? Things haven’t exactly been going very awesome lately, and seeing you here after what Toni told me isn’t really helping.” Francis frowned, “What did Antonio tell you?”

Gilbert walked over and sat on the bed, “Pretty much everything he knew.”

Alfred followed along behind sitting in the chair, “Only to help you dude… Obviously keeping it a secret didn't work so well right?” Francis frowned at that and nodded slightly. He couldn’t argue with Alfred when he was right…

Arthur looked down and shifted to the other side of Francis, staying close. Francis gently wrapped his arm around the Omega in a slightly protective way, “H-How much did he know…?” Arthur murmured.

“Well, he told us that you already had a mate when you two started going out, and that things hadn’t ended that well.” Gilbert shrugged slightly. Francis sighed softly in relief, at least if things got back to Matthew he wouldn’t find out about the pregnancy. That would really make things awkward between them.

Arthur cringed slightly, and nodded. For the rest of Gilbert and Alfred’s visit, the blonde Omega stayed quiet. Weather it was because there were three Alphas in the room, or some other reason, Francis’ wasn’t quite sure, though he had a pretty good idea.

Eventually, the two of them said goodbye and left, leaving Francis and Arthur alone once more. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur tiredly and rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder, worn out from all of the people who had come to see him today. Arthur leaned in, gently pressing his cheek against Francis’ head and moving his hands up to hold his arms, “Do you want me to leave you to sleep?” He asked gently.

Sleep sounded wonderful, but… “Please stay, at least until I fall asleep.” Francis asked quietly. The combination of the medicine and emotions had left him fearing that if he let Arthur go now, he wouldn’t see him again. The Brit, fortunately, nodded gently and moved to lay them back, shuffling to curl up in Francis’ arms with his nose buried against his neck.

“I’ll stay right here with you… I promise, I won’t be far away again…” he murmured. Francis choked back a sob of relief, and held Arthur closer, feeling the small bump of their baby against him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the last week of Francis's stay in the hospital, Arthur didn't go far. He spent visiting hours, from began to end, in the hospital with Francis, wheeling him down for meals at times, reading to him, or simply existing happily in the same space. Of course... after visiting hours, he would be asked to leave, and he would. For an hour while he popped over to his hotel room for a shower. Then Arthur would sneak his way back in, either creeping into Francis' bed, or at least into the chair beside it. He just wasn't willing to spend a night apart after everything. eventually, nurses gave up trying, pulling a reclining chair into the room so at least the pregnant Omega had somewhere comfortable to sleep... 

Now however, the week was finally over. Francis was being released and they were heading back to the apartment. Finally, a real bed, no IV's in the way, no nurses watching them... Just Normalcy so they could start to work on healing together and sorting everything that had gone wrong, though it was fairly obvious that had been lack of communication.

Arthur had watched with worried eyes as Francis insisted on taking Arthur's suitcase. He'd wanted to scold him for it... the nurses had advised he take it easy, slowly work back into moving around after all the time he'd spent not doing much in recovery. It wasn't _that_ heavy and he'd carried it to the hospital. However, he suspected Francis' Alpha pride may have needed a small boost... so he did little more than sigh with a tired "if you must" 

The door to the apartment opened, and Arthur was hit with the familiar, comforting smell of the apartment, He couldn't help the smile as he walked through the door. The Omega off his shoes and coat while Francis moved into the bedroom with the suitcase. Arthur smiled to himself at the gesture, feeling a little more stable there for it. When the Alpha reappeared, he headed for the couch, and Arthur followed, sitting next to him with a sigh. 

After a moment, he gave a sheepish smile, then a light chuckle "Well... Welcome home" He was a little nervous to be honest, not sure how he should be acting with this whole mess. Did he go back to how he was last time he was here? He was... living here... Did he get up and make tea? 

He found himself relaxing a beat later, as Francis smiled softly at him, "Oui, welcome home." Arthur's smile spread as the Alpha leaned in, kissing him gently. He melted into it instantly, returning the affection as he lost himself in it, hand cradling Francis's face, the Alpha humming in delight. Strong arms he'd missed wrapped around him, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. 

Arthur shivered pleasantly, excitedly kissing back for a moment before he remembered the nurses instructions. He pulled back with a small smile, "don't get carried away now, you're suppose to be resting remember?" he was blushing, it's not like he didn't want it, he did, he _definitely_ did... but he also didn't want Francis pulling anything or wearing himself out after an extended period of laying in a hospital!

Francis smirked, “But it’s been such a long hospital stay, and such a long time we’ve been apart, why shouldn’t we have fun~?” he leaned in and, gently started sucking at Arthur's neck, purring against it. Arthur let out a small moan, the action going straight through him. He wanted to tell him to bite, oh his teeth being so close~ it had him panting lightly. Arthur had to remind himself he still had to get through the next month before he could let everything go to hell... showing up to meet his grandsons marked and smelling of a different Alpha? Probably wouldn’t be a good call really...

but it didn't mean he had to deny himself everything... "You're persuasive..." He breathed before pulling away, "go strip down and lay down then," He said simply smirking before leaning in to murmur against Francis's lips "I'm taking care of you this time "

a light pink appeared across Francis's cheeks as he smirked, “Well then, if you insist, shall we head to the bedroom than~?” Arthur removed himself from the Alpha and stood 

" the bedroom sounds perfect."

Francis got up and the pair made their way into Francis'- their? bedroom... the thought made his heart skip a little, a skip that increased as he got through the door. His eyes settled on the silly little rabbit figure he'd given Francis for Christmas, it was sitting on the nightstand on the side Arthur had always slept on. He smiled and glanced over as Francis had already started stripping down. Arthur bit back a frown, it looked as if Francis had lost a bit of weight... Not surprising with what had happened, but not comforting. He was prompted back into the moment as Francis’ pants came off, causing stir in his own trousers. He stripped himself down, pulling the sweater off last. As he turned, Francis was already laying down. 

Arthur hesitated for a half a second, his stomach a little more visible in nakedness making him slightly self conscious, but he pushed past it. Walking to the bed he paused, biting his lip as his eyes trailed over Francis in a hungry way. He crawled onto the bed, moving to straddle him, starting off by catching Francis' hands and pinning them above his head "Now you just relax pet, hmm?" he purred.

Francis nodded and licked his lips, " Oui, but make sure you don't overexert yourself either, okay mon petite lapin~?" He gave a slight chuckle and Arthur rolled his eyes, not losing his smile. 

"Don't worry about me." He said gently, dipping his head down, to catch Francis's lips before moving down a little more to his neck, nipping there "I'm not so fragile. don't move these" He instructed, letting go of Francis' hands as the Alpha nodded.

Shifting, he started laying slow kisses on every inch of the Alpha he could, starting at his forehead, down the side of his jaw, to his neck, slowly trailing his way down. He took his time, enjoying the fact that Francis was simply still here... and that Arthur was back in this bed and wanted. Now he needed Francis to know how much he was wanted. He'd never been very good at verbally conveying his feelings so... 

Francis shivered as Arthur made his way further, eventually curving from his stomach down his hip bone. He looked up devilishly before moving again. He brought his hand to hold Francs' length steady as he continued his trail, from a lick near the knotting gland, all the way to the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit and pulling a moan from the Alpha. He smirked, repeating the motion before pulling away for just a second two wet his fingers. He returned his mouth to Francis, swirling his tongue around the cock head, and taking it in with a gentle suck. While his mouth was busy, his free hand moved down back behind himself, slowly starting to stretch himself out with a low hum. 

He was growing progressively needier as he added fingers, teasing at the Alphas cock all the while. By the time he got to three, he couldn't restrain himself. A flush of lust covered his face and chest as he moved back up,straddling Francis and rubbing his ass over Francis' erection with a teasing smirk causing the Alpha to moan his name. Arthur could see the restraint he was exhibiting, keeping his hands to himself. He rose onto knees reaching around to position Francis' cock before lowering himself onto it, very very slowly, moaning softly as he did. 

Francis answered with a louder moan, bucking up into Arthur and causing him to cry out, lowering the rest the way quickly, panting. It had been so long and he felt so good! He bite his lip, splaying his hands on Francis' chest as he regained his composure to an extent. He looked right into the blue eyes in need and want before he pulled himself up, almost all the way, letting gravity pull him back down with a soft keen, setting a slow and steady pace, not holding back as he moaned, Francis' name coming breathless intertwined.

The Alpha listened, keeping his hand put, though now they gripped the headboard. He gently rocked his hips into Arthur, moaning loudly. The Omega started to whine, but it was cut of by a gasp and a jerky drop, tightening as a jolt ran through him. He panted making the move to brush his slicking gland again, before begging "Please touch me.. please~!" As much as he was enjoying the game of it, he'd missed Francis, and he was craving the others touch. hands on his hips, his chest, his arms, anywhere!

The Alpha didn't disappoint, hands moving to Arthur's hips, gripping firmly but gentle as always. He mewled at the feeling, Francis helping to guild his movements as the thrust up into him. Arthur was panting harder, trembling at the sheer bliss of the feeling of the Frenchman. "Yes, yes~ Francis~" He moaned moving faster,

Francis groaned as he looked over the Omega, "Arthur~ You look amazing~" He moaned before he start going faster and harder, rubbing against Arthur's slicking gland without mercy.

"Ah-uh-huh! there!" Arthur cried, tightening and moaning. He was getting so close! It had been too long, and this felt so good~!

 

Francis suddenly cried out, thrusting up entirely inside Arthur, swelling and locking them together. The action, along with the sensation of Francis filling him and the knot filling him so completely, caused him to finish. He came silently, face set in a muted cry, as his nails dug in a little, cum splashing all the way up Francis' chest. 

He twitched to a finish, panting heavily as he came down. shaking slightly, and chuckling with a playful smirk "Well..." he said breathless, swallowing before continuing, teasing lightly, "That did take long did it." truthfully, he hadn't anticipated it would. Not if Francis had been in a hospital with no privacy for close to a month.

Francis chuckled lightly and looked up with that smile that sent a pleasant ache through him, "No, it hadn't, but with how amazing you felt and how beautiful you look, can you really blame me~?" He purred, running a gentle hand over Arthur's belly. The Omega was bright red again, His hand flew to cover Francis' mouth, shoulders raised in embarrassment and a scowl on his face.

"Don't you ever run out of syrupy drivel to spout?" He snarked looking away, unable to hide. 

Francis chuckled and gently moved Arthur's hand away, holding it "There's the Arthur I love~" Arthur's eyes slid over watching as the Alpha smiled, kissing the back of his hand. 

His blush was still dark, but scowl lightened a little as he grumbled, "Yes well..." he paused looking away again, continuing his less than pleased tone, and tripping over his words a little, "I suppose I l-love you too, senseless drivel and all."

~

The next few days lead to an easier settle back into routine than Arthur had anticipated. Wake up, have breakfast, Francis would head out to class, and Arthur would get to work on the re-write for his next novel. He was comforted through the day with calls or little text from the Alpha, and when he got home, they would spend time together, doing whatever together, just simply to be together. All in all it was nearly perfect... there was just one tiny thing that kept nagging at Arthur... 

"I don't think we're going to have enough room..." He said offhandedly as they both sat in the kitchen, Francis doing and assignment while Arthur was on his laptop staring at a document. Francis' apartment was beautiful, really.. well decorated, in a nice area. It was even a good size... for an Alpha. However, it was designed for an Alpha. One bedroom, no heat room to speak of, minimal closet space... he honestly wasn't sure where they would manage to put a crib.

"What do you mean?" Arthur looked up, meeting Francis' eyes 

"Well... Where do we put a crib in six months? or in nine, if I go into heat again then what?" His brow furrowed in worry, though internally he cringed. He couldn't help bring it up when it had been nagging at him since the first day back in the apartment. not to mention nerves over having another baby at his age that was already so unplanned... but the topic still sounded so quick to jump on... There wasn’t even a claim mark on him yet for goodness sake!

Francis tone mirrored his, "Hm, that is a good question. I guess the only real solution would be to move to a bigger place that’s meant for a family.” Arthur could see the worry behind his eyes. Arthur was fully aware Francis was a student, he wouldn't really have the means. Supporting a baby alone would be a stretch.

"Well... I have uhm.." Arthur tread carefully, dealing with his wife's pride in the past had been enough. If Arthur had made any large contribution to anything, she would be grumpy about how 'Alpha's were suppose to be the bread winners' for at least a month. It had been a pain in a way, dealing with her mood swings over it, but it left him with a bit of an advantage currently... "I did say I was planning on leaving... and I didn't really think, at the time, you'd... want to be around" He cringed outwardly, embarrassed as his own assumptions. "Obviously i couldn't have done that without a certain amount of money.." He flipped his laptop around to face the other, the page open on a financial document. bank statements and estimated income spread on it. plenty to buy them a small place in a nice area, "I had thought to buy a condo, live off the rest of it for the first few years with the baby and then pick back up working." he said with a smile and a shrug. "If you wanted to we could... find one together?"

Francis blinked in surprise and then smiled, easing Arthur's nerves. "I would like that very much~" his hand reached over taking Arthur's and they shared a smile. 

After a moment, the mushiness of the situation sunk in, and Arthur blushed clearing his throat "R-Right, well. That's cleared up then" he turned the computer back around, focusing his eyes on it. "After I tell Mari... we can get to looking then." 

"When will you tell her, and how?" Francis asked softly. 

Arthur hummed, still focused on his computer as he brought up his email, "Well, I told her I was out of town for some location scouting for a book, so I'd meet up with her at Matthew's... We're suppose to be going to see him and the babies in a few weeks." He explained, double checking the date Matthew had given him in the email announcing the children's arrival only the day before, "So after the visit is done, I'll head back with her to the hotel, and tell her then. Nice and quiet, away from public so it doesn't cause a scene and all that" He prattled off. 

"Be careful around her, okay? We don't know how she will react to this..." Arthur looked up at that, frowning slightly 

"I will... but try not to worry too much alright? She'll probably not take it quietly, but I have known her for a very long time, and I can't see her doing anything that would put us in danger..." Arthur said attempting to quell the others worries. "I can handle Mari, I'll be fine love" He said with a small smile. Francis nodded and Arthur reached over to take his hand briefly, squeezing it reassuringly before happily returning to his story, looking forward to when they was all settled, and they could really start their lives.


	20. Chapter 20

Over Francis’ last week in the hospital, Arthur would spend every single moment of visiting hours with him. He would wheel Francis down for meals, read to him, or the two would just simply enjoy each other’s company. Arthur would leave when the nurses told him that visiting hours were over, though Francis would always wake up to him nearby, knowing that the other had snuck in without even being told. Eventually, the nurses just gave up trying and even put a recliner in there.

Now, Francis had been cleared to go home. No more hospital beds, no more nasty tasting hospital food, but much more time alone with Arthur. He just had to fill out a tiny bit of paper work, formalities and such, and the two were on their way. The Alpha had been given the order to take it easy for another week or so, just to make sure he didn’t over exert himself, but ignored that when it came to helping Arthur get his suitcase in and out of the taxi back to his apartment, as well as carrying it to the apartment.

Fortunately, Antonio and Gilbert, being the amazing friends that they were, had cleaned up Francis’ apartment for him while he was in the hospital. They said that they had wanted to give him a clean home to go back too, which was great. Before, it had gotten pretty bad for Francis’ standards. Dirty dishing overflowing the sink, used clothes lying around, and dust had started to form on normally polished clean surfaces.

The Alpha placed Arthur’s bag in the bedroom, before going to the living room and sitting down on the couch. Truthfully, he was a little tired just from carrying the bag, but there was no way he was letting his pregnant Omega do it either! Arthur joined him a moment later, sitting next to Francis and sighing. The blonde gave a sheepish smile, then a light chuckle, “Well… Welcome home.”

Francis smiled softly at him, “Oui, welcome home.” He smiled more and leaned in to Arthur, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He had missed the taste of the other so much, it almost felt surreal that not only was he back, but that this time Arthur would be staying with him for good. Arthur practically melted in to the kiss, returning it and the affection that Francis was giving him.

The Alpha hummed in delight, and wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him in close and deepening the kiss. The taste of Arthur hadn’t been the only thing he’d missed about the other…

Arthur shivered pleasantly, before pulling back with a small smile, “Don’t get carried away now, you’re supposed to be resting remember?” He said with a blush, to which Francis smirked in response.

“But it’s been such a long hospital stay, and such a long time we’ve been apart, why shouldn’t we have fun~?” He leaned in and started lightly sucking at Arthur’s neck, purring against it. Oh how he wanted to mark that neck, clean of any other Alpha’s mark. How he just _wanted_ to make Arthur his, but no, Francis would wait until he had the Omega’s permission. Even if they were no longer mates, Arthur was still legally married to Marianne, and he didn’t want to cause trouble where she was concerned if he could avoid it, especially since they had their little bun to worry about now.

Arthur let out a low moan, “You’re persuasive…” He breathed before pulling away, “Go strip down and lay down then,” He smirked before leaning in and murmuring against Francis’ lips, “I’m taking care of you this time~”

Francis blushed lightly and smirked, “Well then, if you insist, shall we head to the bedroom than~?”

Arthur removed himself from the Alpha and stood, “The bedroom sound perfect.” Francis got up, and the Alpha and Omega made their way to _their_ bedroom, still as beautifully decorated as the first time Arthur had come to Francis’ apartment. The Alpha closed the door behind them, and got to work on stripping himself down. He couldn’t help but frown slightly when the bandage from where the IVs had been was revealed, but shook his head and continued getting undressed before lying down on the bed.

Arthur finished stripping and looked over at him. Without his clothes on, Francis could see his extended belly from their son or daughter, and again couldn’t help but smile in pride at the sight of his, hopefully, soon-to-be mate and baby wrapped in one. After a half-second of hesitation, the Omega walked over to the bed, pausing and eyeing Francis’ body, Francis had gotten a little thinner from his time in the hospital, but it wasn’t that noticeable unless you already knew about it. The blonde climbed on to the bed, straddling Francis’ hips and gripping his hands, which he pinned above the Alpha’s head, “Now you just relax pet, hmm?” He purred.

The French Alpha nodded and licked his lips, “Oui, but make sure you don’t overexert yourself either, okay mon petite lapin~?” The nickname made him think of the time that Arthur had worn rabbit ears around town without knowing, and it made him chuckle lightly.

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled, “Don't worry about me.” He spoke gently, dipping his head down to kiss Francis before moving down to his neck and nipping at it, “I’m not so fragile. Don’t move these.” The Brit instructed, to which Francis nodded as his hands were released. He hummed softly as Arthur took his time slowly kissing down his body, going down his forehead, the side of his jaw, to his neck and trailing down lower and lower. It felt a bit weird to Francis to be in this position, with Arthur taking control, but at the same time he enjoyed the sight of the other doing so too much to really complain.

Francis shivered lightly as Arthur kissed down his stomach to his hip bone, looking up devilishly before continuing. He gripped his cock as he continued down, licking near his knot and kissing up to the tip. The blonde Alpha moaned softly as Arthur’s tongue flicked over the slit, sending a small wave of pleasure through him.

The Omega had started fingering himself at some point, and was now up to three fingers when he could no longer take it. He pulled back, straddling Francis and grinding his ass against his cock with a teasing smirk, which caused a moan from the Alpha, “Arthur~” He wanted to reach up and caress the other, but kept his hands where they were, wanting more so for Arthur to keep going. During his time in the hospital, Francis hadn’t gotten any sort of release, though granted he hadn’t really been thinking about anything sexual during that time either, so…

His patience and restrain was rewarded when the pregnant Omega rose to his knees and positioned Francis’ cock at his entrance, before slowly, very, very slowly, lowering himself down on to it with a soft moan. Francis moaned louder, bucking into Arthur a tad from how good he felt and causing the other to cry out. Maybe it was because of their time apart, or from having nearly lost each other, but the blonde felt even better than Francis had remembered him to feel.

Arthur quickly lowered the rest of the way, panting and biting his lips with his hands splayed on Francis’ chest. After a moment, the two of them locked eyes, both speaking of the desire that they held for the other, and the Omega raised himself up, pulling off almost entirely, before letting gravity lower him back down with a keen and a soft moan from Francis. The brit built up a slow and steady pace, moaning unrestrained with Francis’ name coming out in breathless moans. Francis wasn’t holding back either, aside from his hands which reached up to grip the headboard, and gently rocked his hips in to Arthur’s with loud moans, meeting his hips when Arthur lowered himself and aiding in raising himself up as well slightly.

The blonde riding the Frenchman started to whine, but gasped with a bumpy drop and tightened around him. Francis moaned at the tightening and arched his back, gripping on to the headboard tighter as Arthur moved again before starting to beg, “Please touch me… please~!” He didn’t have to be asked twice. The Alpha let go of the headboard and quickly moved his hands to Arthur’s hips, gripping them firmly, but gently, and aiding the Omega in his bouncing as he thrust up in to him.

Arthur mewled and started panting harder, trembling with pleasure, “Yes, yes~ Francis~” He moaned, moving faster.

Francis groaned in pleasure at the sight of him, “Arthur~ You look amazing~” He moaned and started thrusting up in to him harder and faster, though still being mindful of their baby, even as he felt his knot starting to inflate already as he rubbed against Arthur’s slicking gland.

“Ah-uh-huh! There!” Arthur cried, tightening and moaning. At that, Francis cried out in pleasure, thrusting entirely inside of Arthur as his knot swelled entirely, locking the two of them together as he flooded Arthur’s insides with his seed. The Omega came with a silent cry of pleasure, his cum landing on Francis’ chest as his nails dug in slightly. He twitched as he finished, the two of them panting heavily and shaking lightly as they came down from their highs.

After a moment, Arthur looked down with a playful smirk, “Well…” He started breathlessly, swallowing before continuing with a light tease, “That didn’t take long did it?”

Francis chuckled lightly and looked up at him with a charming smile, “No, it hadn’t, but with how amazing you felt and how beautiful you look, can you really blame me~?” He purred lightly, running a hand over Arthur’s belly gently. The Omega turned bright red at that, his hand flying to go over Francis’ mouth. His shoulders were raised in cute embarrassment and his signature scowl was back, “Don't you ever run out of syrupy drivel to spout?” He snarked looking away, unable to hide.

The Alpha chuckled and gently moved Arthur’s hand away, holding it, “There’s the Arthur I love~” He smiled and kissed the back of the older blonde’s hand. Arthur’s blush darkened a little, but his scowl lessened slightly as he grumbled, “Yes well…” He paused for a second, than looked away and continued, “I suppose I l-love you too, senseless drivel and all that.” Francis chuckled and smiled more in amusement at his cute little Omega.

Over the next few days, they settled in to a routine. The two would wake up in the morning, have breakfast, then Francis would head to class. He had been given a little special treatment due to the whole in-the-hospital issue, so he didn’t have to worry about assignments or tests he had missed, but class was still class. He would call or text Arthur during breaks to let him know how he was doing, and alternatively to know how the Omega was doing. When Francis got home, the two would eat if it was close to lunch, and then spend the rest of the day together, either doing an activity like playing board games or watching movies, or just enjoy each other’s company while Francis did assignments and Arthur wrote.

Everything was fine, until one day while Francis was working on an assignment and Arthur was re-writing a novel in the kitchen, the brit pointed out something neither of them had really thought about before, “I don’t think we’re going to have enough room…” The Omega said off handily.

Francis looked up from his assignment at the other, “What do you mean?”

“Well… Where do we put a crib in six months? Or in nine, if I go into heat again then what?” Arthur’s brow furrowed in worry, and Francis’ joined in, “Hm, that is a good question. I guess the only real solution would be to move to a bigger place that’s meant for a family.” Francis was a bit torn about the idea. On the one hand, having a place all of their own, an actual house instead of an apartment, sounded wonderful. On the other, how would they be able to afford it? Sure, Arthur was a writer, but Francis was a college student. Sure, he had a job, but while it could afford him a nice apartment Francis wasn’t sure if it would be enough to keep up with a mortgage on a house…

“Well… I have uhm…” Francis looked at Arthur, waiting for his response, “I did say I was planning on leaving… and I didn’t really think, at the time, you’d… want to be around.” Arthur cringed, and so did Francis a little at that, “Obviously I couldn’t have done that without a certain amount of money…” He turned his laptop around to face Francis, showing a document filled with bank statements and estimated income, “I had thought to buy a condo, live off the rest of it for the first few years with the baby and then pick back up working.” Arthur explained with a smile and a shrug, “If you wanted to we could… find one together?”

Francis blinked in surprise, then smiled lovingly at Arthur, “I would like that very much~” He reached over and held the other’s hand, smiling happily at the thought. Arthur blushed and cleared his throat, “R-Right, well. That’s cleared up then.” He turned his laptop back around to face him, eyes on the screen, “After I tell Mari… we can get to looking then.”

Crap, he had forgotten about her… “When will you tell her, and how?” Francis asked softly, slightly worried for the safety of their baby.

Arthur hummed, “Well, I told her I was out of town for some location scouting for a book, so I’d meet up with her at Matthew’s… We’re supposed to be going to see him and the babies in a few weeks.” He explained, “So after the visit is done, I'll head back with her to the hotel, and tell her then. Nice and quiet, away from public so it doesn't cause a scene and all that.” He prattled off.

Francis nodded slightly, than bit his lip, “…Be careful around her, okay? We don’t know how she will react to this…” Arthur looked up at him, frowning slightly, “I will… but try not to worry too much alright? She'll probably not take it quietly, but I have known her for a very long time, and I can't see her doing anything that would put us in danger…” Arthur explained, “I can handle Mari, I'll be fine love.” Francis nodded, but was still worried…


	21. Chapter 21

“Oh Ivan, they’re beautiful.” Katyusha said with a sweet smile.

“Of course they are…” said Marianne as she reached over to stroke Jean's hair gently, “They're perfect little angels…” She cooed from behind him.

Arthur was sitting and smiling down at the baby in his arms. Alexei, the older of his two grandsons, was resting there as he sat on the chair. It had been so long since he held someone so tiny and in that moment he wanted to push away any more thoughts. It was his baby's baby and that was such an intense feeling. The visit so far had been fantastic. He'd seen both babies, congratulated the exhausted parents, not fought with Marianne yet... it was all going well.

He hadn't even, for once, been thinking of the tiny life settled in his own belly, Francis and Marianne miles away from his train of thought. All that mattered was the tiny boy in his arms, and the second one in Ivan's sister's arms. They were precious and they deserved all the attention in the universe.

He would have happily continued on that way too, if it hadn't been for the look he caught from his son... He hadn't realized the bump under his sweater had been visible. He had used it as an extra support for his grandson and now Matthew was smirking with an eyebrow raised. It made his blood run cold for a second... then he realized and felt worse. Matthew thought his parents were having another child together. A full sibling. He shot him a quick look of warning and the brat _chuckled_ turning back to his mate. Still... at least for the moment the peace could continue...

Until, as babies do, Jean started fussing. He looked back as the baby was bounced and shushed but it did little good to sooth him. Matthew gave a soft sigh and stood, crossing the room and gently taking the boy, giving Katyusha a smile as he did, “Hey there little guy,” He said bouncing and rocking, “It’s okay, you want mommy?” Arthur couldn't help but smile again at the gentleness and only a second later, Alexei joined in the crying and he was relieved of his duty, both babies passed to Ivan.

Arthur pulled his sweater into a better position, hiding the quickly growing bump again and politely ignoring the sweet exchange of 'I love you's between mates. Now of course... his own issues sprung forth in his mind... the thought of a mate pulling up two faces, neither one actually his mate currently. It was a mess... a mess that could possibly muck everything up with his son and Grandchildren... "Excuse me for a moment." He said standing, "Washroom." He explained, heading towards it.

He made it safely inside, locking the door behind him and proceeded to the mirror, looking at himself as he tried to hold himself together. Honestly, he wasn't doing that great of a job... How did he land himself here?! He was standing at his son's sink, his grandkids and wife out in the living room, and he's pregnant with his son's friend's child. Dear god... Matthew would never speak to him again! Mari was going to flip out.... and his grandsons... and his baby?!

Shakily he took out his phone, his breathing harsh and panicked as he sat on the bath tub side, trying to catch it, he typed out a text, "I can't do this... I can't do it, let’s just run okay? We'll run away because I don't want to face any of this." He pressed send, and quickly typed out another, more fear coming through, "What if our baby doesn't ever know it's brother? or nephews? What if they never speak to me! I love my grandsons so much and I'm already going to lose them!" And yet another text as he slipped to the floor next to the bathtub leaning back, "What if I'm too scared to do this? what if I try and tell her and I can't say it? or if she yells..."

There was a knock on the door, Matthew's voice coming through, "Dad? Are you feeling air sick?" He asked through the wood and he was confused at first, until he realized they all thought he'd just flown in... or he considered 'air sick' code for morning sick...

"Uh... y-yes, just a little, I'll be fine in a moment..." He answered, clearing his throat.

"We have some ginger tea, I'll get you a cup" He offered.

"Thank you, Matthew." He said gently. He tucked his phone away again as he stood. He needed to pull it together! He washed his hands and face, trying to get rid of the splotches from the near crying fit, before he walked back out into the living room, sitting in a chair with a smile, "So," He started, looking towards Ivan with an amused smile, turning the conversation before his absence or stomach could be questioned further, "I heard Matthew may have to take up Russian before you consider having anymore?"

\----

Arthur got out of the car at the hotel fuming, "Look Mari, you are being ridiculous! It's not like I did it on purpose!" He snapped. She'd been in a foul mood since they left, saying Arthur had been hogging the babies from her. He'd done no such thing... he just took them as he was handed them, so what if he'd wound up with a little more time… She’d wind up getting it all soon anyway.

"Oh yes, because I'm blowing this completely out of proportion!" She yelled, slamming her own door, "It was special to me and you just took it away!"

"Oh so special when you ignored the entire situation for how long exactly?!" He yelled back over the car, so sick of this argument already. She'd only started caring a month ago! Arthur had been there from the beginning! "I seem to remember you running away whenever I brought it up! I had to chain you to a chair to get anything out of you!" his words causing her to growl at him in response.

"Don't you dare try and turn this on me!" She snarled, aggression wafting through the underground parking, fear echoing it automatically as she walked around to his side, heading for the bags in the back, but stopping in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I didn't turn it on you! It's your own fault Marianne! You could have spoken up before, and now it's too late!" He snapped, not looking at her but leaning against the car as he waited to be able to go up to the room and get this over with.

"You didn't even object did you?!" he flinched, looking away as she leaned in with her words. He really did not want to argue with her right then. Not when he had to go in and tell her everything... "What?! now you're going to be quiet!? You don't get to silent treatment me after that, Arthur!"

"Leave him alone!" the familiar voice growled, Arthur's head whipped around, colour draining from his face as Francis stormed over. He shrunk down a little, wanting to be as far away from this conflict as he could get...

"It's fine just-"

"Excuse me," Marianne spoke over him, turning and putting herself between them, a possession scent that was completely unpleasant now choked him, "This is between me and my mate! You, whoever the hell you are, can turn around and get lost!"

Francis glared, his possession warring with hers causing Marianne's eyes to open in shock, arms moving out to tuck Arthur behind her. Only a crazy person would try and steal a stranger's Omega... until... "Oh that is rich considering what Arthur has told me about the sorry state of your relationship and how much you’ve let his possession mark fade!” Francis growled, his fist clenching.

Shit... this was not how all this was suppose to come about... Marianne was quiet for a moment as she absorbed the words, "And how would you know a thing about my husband and his mark?" She said stiffly.

Arthur reached out, touching Marianne's shoulder, "Mari... If we could just go inside and talk about-"

"I didn't ask you." she snarled cutting Arthur off.

Francis snarled at her in return, “Maybe if you had asked him more in the past, than things wouldn’t be how they are now.”

Her eyes narrowed, "Someone had better explain, now!" She snapped.

Arthur pulled his hand away shrinking in on himself more, he looked over towards Francis. It looked like he wasn't going to get his quiet conversation... He pulled away from Marianne's unwanted protection and, with all the aggression making him nervous, he moved to what he felt was the safest space. He looked at the ground as he tucked himself in behind Francis, grumbling shakily under his breath, "Couldn't have just waited at the apartment..."

He glanced up at Marianne's confused look, and offered an apologetic frown, "I didn't do it on purpose Mari... please believe that... It just... happened." She was still frozen, staring at the scene and taking in the lines that felt so horribly over used.

Francis, who had taken his hand tightly, spoke and was obviously attempting to stay calm, "I think that it is safe to say that we all had a part in how things turned out, and that it would be best if we let things continue in a way that we could all at the very least live with.”

That seemed to be the cold water that woke Marianne from her stunned state, "Oh, you would think it's best if I just let you just steal my husband. I'm sure that would be prefect for you!" She snapped, aggression swelling, "Arthur come here." there was command in her voice, and where as Arthur felt a small tug... he didn't budge. They weren't bound and it didn't hold the same pull. She looked confused as he continued to hold tight to Francis, "I said come here!" she insisted uselessly.

"Since it seems you haven't noticed, when was the last time you looked at Arthur's neck?" Francis asked, hinting.

Marianne scowled, setting her eyes squarely on Arthur, "February if you must know." Arthur cringed looking away from both of them, red. The day she'd tried... the last day before Francis took him in heat. He'd read a bit and from what he could gather, that was what did it. He wasn't entirely sure he'd mentioned Marianne's attempt to Francis or not during his drunken phone call…

“Well why don’t you look again?” The French Alpha quickly looked at Arthur, “If that is alright with you, Arthur.”

Arthur sighed, unbuttoning his collar and folding the material down, "I didn't even know it was possible..." He defended, showing off a bare neck, frowning in confusion and guilt at the pained look that came over Marianne.

"So you have no mark." She said plainly, before her temper slipped again, Arthur a little stunned at the tears in her eyes as she yelled, "So why on earth are you still standing by him?!"

He looked down, "Like I said, this wasn't how I wanted to tell you..." His own upset was building. He didn't want to do this in a parking lot... He huffed aggravated by all of this now, "I'm pregnant" He blurted out.

There was a quiet in the air, as she stood stock still. Arthur was about to say something else, when the female Alpha turned to the car and grabbed both suit cases out. she put his down, leaving it and turning with her own, walking silently away and towards the hotel without a word. Arthur closed his eyes, a hand tenting over his face, "What a bloody mess that was..." he grumbled under his breath.

Arthur re-opened his eyes as he felt Francis' arms around him, breathing in the calming scent greedily, "Well, at the very least now she knows, it is a start.” He kissed Arthur on the head,causing the Omega to lean into the hold a little more, “Would you like to return to the apartment now?” Francis asked him softly.

Arthur looked up at him, stress painting his features, "Yes... I want to go home." he said leaning on the word home. After all that, there was nothing he wanted more than to feel secure.

Francis smiled softly, nodding and picking up his suitcase. They went to the car and Arthur sat in the seat. It was starting to hit as they drove, he crossed his arms, shrinking in a little as he looked out the window, burning with embarrassment as the tears burning his eyes. He leaned his head against the rest, looking as far away from Francis as possible and closing his eyes, as he took a few jumpy breaths, crying quietly at the mess and the upset and the end of things. Even if they'd been horrible years, part of him cared for Marianne in a way, and seeing her so upset and frankly embarrassed... paired with thoughts of Matthew finding out, he was frankly a mess all over again. They weren't five minutes away form the apartment when he suddenly felt fuzzy and dizzy with the exhaustion. He drifted off, still crying quietly as he fell into sleep.

\-----

Arthur whined quietly, starting to wake up, a scent of possession hitting him before he was even aware of anything else. It was a scent he liked, a lot, so he shuffled closer, neck exposed a bit as his eyes started to flutter open. The lids felt slightly raw, and his vision was blurred, he rubbed them and groaned, before realizing he was laying down. He looked up at Francis, taking a moment to piece it together, a hand moving to cover the one on his belly, "Hi." He said quietly, a little red at the realization he must have been carried.

Francis smiled softly, "Hey." he answered back quietly, kissing Arthur's forehead softly. Arthur leaned into it a little, closing his eyes. He was feeling vulnerable from the situation, but also a little like puddy from the smell. It was like being wrapped in safety, and he liked it. Marianne's possession had been alright once he was marked, but before and after it had been fairly unappealing... this one had him pliant and submitting before he'd even woken up fully.

"Sorry I fell asleep... Are you okay?" He asked, looking into blue eyes, feeling a little guilty for Francis having to witness all that...

The Alpha nodded, "Oui, I'm alright, but how are you...?" Arthur was going to open his mouth and say he was fine, but he furrowed his brows. He wasn't sure how he felt.... Relieved, sad, happy, angry? He felt a lot of things...

"I'm... complicated." He answered, His voice choked a little, looking down. he blushed as he moved his free hand, clinging to the others shirt, "Just don't go anywhere..." he grumbled.

Francis chuckled a bit, "I don’t plan on leaving my love, not for anything." Arthur smiled lightly, until Francis moved, nuzzling against his neck and inhaling his scent. Arthur whimpered and shuddered, tilting his head away again in reaction, leaving a clear space. His face burned red, he was sure his scent had probably picked up two fold at the action.

"I uh... I-If you don't... you don't have to I mean j-just..." he trailed off somewhat breathlessly. both embarrassed and eager, Also a little taken off guard but his sudden intense want to feel Francis' teeth in him.

Francis pressed his lips against Arthur's neck, and the Omega could feel the thrill and pleading running through him, "I-I want to, i-if you want me too." He said quietly.

Arthur wasn't sure how to respond, his brain wasn't exactly working properly, so, in the tear between a snarky 'just hurry up' and a submissive 'yes, please do' came out a shaky moaned, "Hurry please~" Really, it was appropriate for how he felt. He was ready to belong to Francis, not just in the haze of the moment, but he knew under that he'd been wanting to do this for weeks now. With Marianne in the know, there wasn't much reason to hold back anymore.

Francis pulled back enough to open his mouth wide, before clamping down on Arthur's neck. Arthur keened, holding onto his shirt and hand tighter, tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes as he felt the connection forming. Feeling himself abruptly, but happily, belonging to the other, belonging _with_ Francis. Warmth spread through him and his keen turned to soft, pleased mewling. Francis bit down hard at the sound, causing a slightly sharper sound that soon eased to a soft one, the sensation relaxing him and causing him to melt as Francis pulled off, licking at the mark. It would help it to heal, but it also just felt good, it felt like being cared for.

Arthur gave a sated smile, almost drunk, and yet completely clear with the sensation. He pulled away enough to move, tucking himself under Francis' chin, nuzzling against his chest. He held on tight as he curled into his Alpha, taking in his scent, knowing he would smell of Francis now too. Arms wrapped around him, and he sighed contently, letting Francis chase away anything bad in the moment, simply feeling safe, loved, and complete for the first time.


	22. Chapter 22

While Arthur was out, Francis was doing everything he could to keep his mind off of the thoughts that were going through his head, of Arthur and Marianne getting back together. Right now, he had just tossed a tray of biscotti in to the oven to cook, and was on his way to the closet to grab a broom and a dust pan to do some cleaning.

_Arthur and Marianne were walking to the car after having visited Matthew. Just as the blonde Omega was about to get in the car, the Alpha gripped his arm and pulled him in close. Before Arthur could even gasp in surprise, she bit down on his neck, reclaiming him for her own._

Francis quickly shook his head at the thought, going back to cleaning like a maniac to distract him. He did whatever he could to keep his mind off of his ma- Arthur, and Marianne being alone together, though it didn’t really seem to help all that much as yet another scenario came to mind.

_Arthur and Marianne were walking to the car after having visited Matthew. The two got in, but before Marianne started the car she sighed, “Arthur… I’m so sorry for ignoring you so much, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?” She asked, looking at the other pleadingly._

_Arthur looked at her, tearing up, “Oh Marianne, of course I forgive you! Let’s go home and start all over again, I promise we’ll be happy together forever~!”_

Okay, Arthur wasn’t exactly realistic in that one, but it was still a possibility! Francis groaned, tempted to hit his head against the wall but resisted the urge as he finished sweeping up the living room and moved on to the bedroom. After all, if they were going to be buying a house together, the place needed to look clean for when they moved out! The Alpha had already started thinking about how they were going to pack everything, and had also started hoarding cardboard boxes for use when the time came in his closet. But, what if when Arthur told Marianne about the situation…

_Arthur and Marianne were walking to the car after having visited Matthew. The underground parking lot was empty, just the two of them and some parked cars._

_“U-Um, Mari…?” Arthur started off quietly. The Alpha looked at him and snapped, “What is it?” Arthur flinched in response to the harsh tone and looked away, already trembling, “I-I’m… I-I’m in love with another, a-and I’m pregnant with his baby… I-I’m so sorry, but please let me leave to be with him.” He whimpered quietly._

_Marianne growled, “If I can’t have you, than no one can!” She pulled back a fist, punching Arthur right in the gut. The Omega cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, Marianne looming over him as she-_

An alarm going off fortunately brought Francis back to reality before the scenario in his head could fully play out. He looked around, than saw smoke coming from the kitchen, “Oh shit!” The Alpha raced over to the oven, opening it up to see the biscotti burned to charcoal before turning off the oven.

Once he had gotten the alarm to stop going off, and had disposed of the burned biscotti and ruined pan, he collapsed in to a chair with a groan, “Damn it… Arthur, please be alright…” As if reading his mind, a minute later Francis got a text from the blonde Omega.

“I can't do this… I can't do it, let’s just run okay? We'll run away because I don't want to face any of this.” Seconds later another text came from Arthur, “What if our baby doesn't ever know its brother? Or nephews? What if they never speak to me?! I love my grandsons so much and I'm already going to lose them! What if I'm too scared to do this? What if I try and tell her and I can't say it? Or if she yells…”

Francis’ eyes widened as he thought back to the previous scenario in his head, and without even texting back he got up, grabbed his keys, and started driving to Matthew’s apartment. He knew where it was from when he had helped Matthew move Ivan in after discovering the pregnancy, but traffic was horrible today so it took longer than he thought it would. All the while Francis cursed to himself in French, wishing that the other drivers would pick up the pace, but eventually he reached the apartment building. When he didn’t see them there, Francis figured that they must have gone to the hotel that Arthur had told him about. With a groan, he got back into the car and started driving there. Fortunately, the traffic had cleared up a bit, so he was able to get there faster.

When Francis reached the hotel, he saw Arthur and a woman who must have been Marianne arguing. He parked in the space across from them, got out, and raised an eyebrow at the conversation, or at least what he heard of it.

“I seem to remember you running away whenever I brought it up! I had to chain you to a chair to get anything out of you!” Arthur growled at her.

“Don't you dare try and turn this on me!” Marianne snarled back, aggression wafting through the underground parking lot as she walked over to Arthur’s side of the car. Francis could smell fear echo back to the aggression as she stopped in front of Arthur and crossed her arms. Had he already told her about the baby?!

“I didn't turn it on you! It's your own fault Marianne! You could have spoken up before, and now it's too late!” Arthur snapped, not looking at her but leaning against the car.

“You didn't even object did you?!” Arthur flinched and looked away as she leaned in closer, “What?! Now you're going to be quiet!? You don't get to silent treatment me after that, Arthur!”

Francis couldn’t take it anymore. With a growl, he stormed over, “Leave him alone!” He growled at her. If this woman thought that she could get away with talking to the mother of his child like that, she had another thing coming!

“It's fine just-” Arthur started, but was quickly interrupted, “Excuse me,” Marianne turned and placed herself between Arthur and Francis, letting off a possession scent, “This is between me and my mate! You, whoever the hell you are, can turn around and get lost!”

Francis glared, possession starting to come off of him in waves, “Oh that is rich considering what Arthur has told me about the sorry state of your relationship and how much you’ve let his possession mark fade!” He growled in return, clenching his fists. This woman… This was the first time meeting her in person, and already he hated her for neglecting Arthur so much, for leaving him at his most vulnerable time and time again. An Alpha who did that was not worthy of their mate, in Francis’ opinion.

Marianne was stunned in to silence for a moment before replying, “And how would you know a thing about my husband and his mark?” She asked stiffly.

Arthur reached out, touching Marianne's shoulder, “Mari… If we could just go inside and talk about-”

“I didn't ask you.” she snarled cutting Arthur off. Francis snarled at her in return, “Maybe if you had asked him more in the past, than things wouldn’t be how they are now.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Someone had better explain, now!” She snapped.

Arthur pulled away from Marianne, cowering in on himself as he looked over at Francis. After a moment, he walked over to the male Alpha, tucking in behind him, grumbling in a way that would have made Francis chuckle if the situation wasn’t what it was, “Couldn’t have just waited at the apartment…”

Marianne looked at them in confusion, as Arthur spoke up more, “I didn't do it on purpose Mari… please believe that… It just… happened.” She didn’t say anything, just stared at the two of them in shock as Francis looked at Arthur and held his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers.

Francis looked over at the stunned Alpha, trying his best to keep his voice calm, “I think that it is safe to say that we all had a part in how things turned out, and that it would be best if we let things continue in a way that we could all at the very least live with.”

His words seemed to snap her out of her current state and Marianne spoke up, “Oh, you would think it's best if I just let you just steal my husband. I'm sure that would be prefect for you!” She snapped, aggression swelling, “Arthur come here.” Arthur didn’t budge an inch. Marianne frowned in confusion, and tried again, “I said come here!” But it was useless.

Since she didn’t seem to get it, Francis decided to be merciful and fill her in on why that might be, “Since it seems you haven’t noticed, when was the last time you looked at Arthur’s neck?” He hinted, wanting to see if she at least cared that much to look.

Marianne scowled and looked squarely at Arthur, “February if you must know.” Arthur cringed and looked away from both of them, his face red.

“Well why don’t you look again?” The French Alpha quickly looked at Arthur, “If that is alright with you, Arthur.”

With a sigh, Arthur unbuttoned his collar and moved it out of the way, exposing his smooth neck, “I didn’t even know it was possible…” He tried to explain as Marianne looked pained.

“So you have no mark.” She said plainly, before her temper slipped again, Francis not sure how to react to the tears in her eyes as she yelled, “So why on earth are you still standing by him?!”

The Omega looked down, “Like I said, this wasn’t how I wanted to tell you…” Francis frowned as Arthur clearly became more and more upset, “I’m pregnant.” He blurted out.

Things went silent after that, and Marianne seemed frozen in place. After a moment, she turned to the car and grabbed two suitcases. She put one down on the ground, before leaving with the other one, walking towards the hotel without a word. Arthur closed his eyes, tenting a hand over his face, “What a bloody mess that was…” He grumbled.

Francis nodded slightly in agreement and wrapped his arms around the pregnant Omega, letting off a calming scent, “Well, at the very least now she knows, it is a start.” He kissed Arthur on the head to praise him for being so brave, the other leaning in to him more, “Would you like to return to the apartment now?” Francis asked the blonde softly.

Arthur looked up at him, clearly stressed out by today’s events, “Yes… I want to go home.” He leaned in closer. Francis couldn’t help but smile softly as he called his, well, their, little apartment home and nodded, leaning down and picking up the suitcase before going to his car with Arthur, placing the suitcase in the trunk and getting in to the driver seat. He buckled up, and drove out of the parking lot and back to their apartment.

Just a few minutes away from the apartment, Francis looked over and frowned slightly. Arthur was asleep, but it looked as if he was still crying in his sleep as well. To be fair, all of this must have been very tough on him, so the Alpha couldn’t blame the Omega for it, not that he would regardless.

Instead of waking Arthur up when they got to the apartment, Francis just scooped him up in his arms, deciding to come back for the suitcase later, and carried him upstairs to their room as gently as he could, lying Arthur down on the bed and curling up with him. Now that they were back home, and had some time to themselves, how close things came to possibly going bad hit him, and Francis suddenly felt more and more possessive and protective of the Omega and their little tadpole growing in Arthur’s belly. He reached down with one hand, lightly pressing it to the blonde’s belly, while wrapping the other one loosely around Arthur. Francis pressed his head lightly to Arthur’s head and held him a little closer, taking in the scent that was purely Arthur, mixed in with a bit of his own scent from the pregnancy.

After a bit, Arthur whined quietly, and started to wake up. When he opened his eyes and looked up at Francis, he moved his hand down on top of the Alpha’s, blushing slightly, “Hi.” He said quietly. Francis smiled softly in return, “Hey.” He replied quietly, kissing his forehead softly with Arthur leaning in to it slightly, closing his eyes as well.

Sorry I fell asleep… Are you okay?” Arthur asked, looking up in to Francis’ eyes again. The Alpha nodded, “Oui, I’m alright, but how are you…?” He was worried about what the stress had done to him...

Arthur opened his mouth, than closed it before answering, “I’m… complicated.” His voice choked a little as he looked down. The brit blushed and moved his free hand, clinging to Francis’ shirt, “Just don’t go anywhere…” He grumbled. Francis couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at that, “I don’t plan on leaving my love, not for anything.” He blushed and smiled gently as he started nuzzling in to Arthur’s neck, inhaling his scent greedily.

Arthur shuddered and let out a little whimper, tilting his head away which exposed more of his neck to the Alpha. Francis just blushed more, knowing what Arthur was signalling for him to do by moving as such, and the increase in his scent didn’t help much either.

"I uh… I-If you don't… you don't have to I mean j-just…” he trailed off somewhat breathlessly. Francis blushed and pressed his lips against Arthur’s neck, “I-I want to, i-if you want me too.” He asked quietly, wanting to have Arthur’s complete permission before biting down and claiming him.

Arthur let out a shaky moan, “Hurry please~” He begged, and with that, wanting to claim Arthur more than anything in that moment, Francis pulled back just enough to open his mouth wide, and clamped down on his Omega’s neck, claiming Arthur and almost instantly feeling that instinctive pull of ownership over the other, the one that reminded him that they were mates, and a family as well now.

Francis hummed in delight as he heard his Omega keen and felt him grip on to his shirt and hand tighter as that keen turned into a soft, pleased, mewling sound. This prompted him to bite down harder, to make the mark last longer. It was only when he tasted some blood did Francis pull off, licking the wound to help it heal over.

He looked down to see Arthur with a drunk-like, sated smile on his face, as he moved to tuck himself under Francis’ chin and nuzzle against his chest. Francis smiled lovingly as he wrapped his arms around the clinging Omega, _his_ clinging Omega. He could already smell himself on Arthur, and really, Francis wouldn’t have it any other way.


	23. Chapter 23

When Arthur woke up the day after marking, he could already smell food cooking. He'd been extra tired lately, the baby and the stress of everything taking so much out of him. It worried him a bit sometimes, how their tadpole was fairing, but he'd set up an ultra sound in a few weeks anyway.

He yawned and stretched, getting out of bed and tugging on a pair of boxers, still sleepy, he then stumbled to the dresser to try and find a shirt. He picked through the drawer and pulled out one of his own, over sized, somewhat ratty band shirt from his first pregnancy. Pulling it on he looked up to see how horrible that was going to look, and his eyes became saucers, "Oh my god and queen..." He whispered, pressing lightly on the new mark and hissing before his face morphed into a scowl, turning from the room and storming out, yelling before even getting to the kitchen, "What the bloody hell is this?! I said you could mark me not take up half my bloody neck! It's huge!"

Francis looked up as he entered the kitchen and smiled despite Arthur's tone, no doubt used to it, “Ah, but it just shows everyone how much I love you and our little baby~!” He said cheerfully, pushing around the fluffy eggs in the pan, “You’re just in time too, breakfast is just about ready! I made us scrambled eggs with cheese, some toast, and a pot of tea, I hope you like it~” Granted, it did look and smell amazing, He was so hungry all the time…

"Oh, I'll scramble something, I can't even hide it! How am I going to have a conversation with Matthew about any of this with this thing on my neck!" He turned towards the microwave, using it's door to see the mark again before turning and plopping down at the table, face in his hands, "In future love me about 2 inches less would you!" he snapped.

"oui, got it." Francis said nodding as he served up the food, Arthur's piled with a little more. "So, other than the mark how are you feeling?"

Arthur sighed, he was irritated, but maybe a little guilty... and upset, "I'm fine." He said unconvincingly. His fingers brushed the raw mark again and he teared up a bit, hormones making the matter worse, "A turtle neck is going to hurt... but I can't just walk in with this out in the open, Matthew'll have a cow, or worse, think it was his mums... it's bad enough he noticed the bump yesterday and smiled like a cheeky brat." His voice hitched and his face burned red. Right now he was mad and sad and hungry! He took a bite, trying to hide his upset, though really it was useless, Francis was his mate now... besides he wasn't entirely stupid.

Across from him Francis was frowning, looking at his food, but it wasn't exactly why he expected, "Arthur... you don't... regret me marking you, do you?" his voice was quiet, but loud enough for Arthur to hear. The Omega looked up quiet for a moment, searching for some joke and finding none.

"What? Of course I don't regret it you moron!" He started, scowling and continuing in irritation, "Where on earth would you get such a stupid idea? It's not like I just got bored and decided to ask you to do it, I wanted to belong to you and I'm very happy to!" He picked up his toast spreading jam on it and grumbled, "Of all the stupid questions... do I regret it, tch."

"Well," Arthur looked up to see Francis smiling softly. "I'm glad I can make you happy, mon petite lapin~" He purred before eating.

Arthur turned red, still scowling, "Yes, well it doesn't mean I don't think you went overboard-" He cut off, hearing his phone vibrate on the counter from where it had laid charging. He took another bite of eggs, grabbing it and checking as he sat down.

_Hey dad, wanted to know what time you were coming over today?_

Arthur sighed "Matthew wanting to know when I'm coming..." He texted back that he'd be there in about an hour or so. Giving himself time to shower, attempt to patch himself up and find something to cover his neck and his belly... Though, he was probably going to have to tell Matthew sooner rather than later, he still wanted a chance this time to get it out calmly, and he wasn't even sure when Marianne had planned on going...

Francis nodded, "When are you planning on going?" He took a bite of toast, sipping tea after.

Arthur went to open his mouth, when the phone buzzed again, with a call this time, "Oh for gods sake" he grumbled, cringing and accepting the call reluctantly.

"Hello Marianne..." he sighed, resting his head in a hand, "Yes I'll be there.- I realize It's going to be awkward for you- How many times am I going to have to say it wasn't planned?- Look it is what it is and we'll just have to- yes... I appreciate that. I think it would be better on him if we-" Arthur went quiet, frown softening to a sad one, "I want you to be happy too... -Oh Mari, love, don't start crying...- it's okay, breath.- I'll be there soon. -uh..." He turned and looked at Francis with knitted together brows, "I'm not sure that's a great idea.- yes he deserves to know but- ... fair point, I'll see what I can do.- yes, yes an hour.- No I don't need a ride. bye."

Arthur hung up the phone, sighing deeply before looking at Francis with a certain degree of dread… “You don’t have classes this morning do you?”

“Yes, but I can skip it if you need me.” Francis reached over and held his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers.

Arthur sighed and nodded, "Mari wants to tell Matthew sooner rather than later... which, with this on my neck I suppose is a good call." He gave a brief unimpressed look, then looked apologetic, "I agree with her that it's probably best to get all of the surprises out of the way at once... and you should be able to be there." he added nodding to himself, "Speak for yourself..." and because he was a bit nervous about all the disapproval he was probably going to face, not that he'd admit. Francis nodded in agreement and held his hand.

“That would probably be for the best, I can only hope that Matthew won’t get too mad at me for all of this.”

Arthur sighed, "I'd be hoping that he forgives quickly." He loved his son... but he had gotten his mother's temper, even if it was quick to fizzle out, "Help me patch this up?" He asked, pointing to his mark, "It might add unnecessary fuel to the fire out on display just yet..." He said cringing.

Francis gave an over dramatic sigh, "If I must." Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the Alpha chuckled lightly. They went off, working on cleaning and covering the mark with bandages and a scarf. It was probably going to raise some questions about why he was so bundled up in may... in Vancouver. However, it wasn't going to be much of a question for long, and Francis showing up there unannounced would probably be more confusing.

"You sure you can handle this?" he asked, turning to look up at the young Alpha.

Francis took a deep breath, letting it out, "I'm sure that everything will be fine." Arthur's ears went red as Francis kissed his cheek, holding him closely. Hormones and nerves being what they were, he gave into it and nodded quietly.

-

Arthur had taken every step from the car to Matthew's front door with nerves. His face set in a scowl, ears red, hands shaking and the smallest tinge of fear around him. Now he was standing with Francis holding his hand and staring at the door, willing himself to just knock already...

"Do you want me to knock for you?” Francis said after what felt like ages. Arthur turned more red.

"I know how to knock for myself." he grumbled, grasping Francis hand tighter in contrast to his tone. Regardless he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, heart pounding. The second the sound was done, he pulled his hand away from Francis', feeling like a child about to be caught in the cookie jar. A moment later, Ivan opened the door.

“Hello Arthur, hi Francis, how are you two?” He asked politely.

Arthur gave a small smile, "Hello Ivan." he said in slight relief, one that was cut swiftly as he heard Matthew.

"Hey Dad, Mom's here already, come on in." he paused, "Ivan, did you say Francis is here?" he sounded confused as the pair entered the apartment, removing their shoes.

Arthur rounded the corner, Marianne and Matthew sitting with the boys in their arms. Matthew was tilting his head, "Did I know you were coming Francis?" Matthew asked frowning. Arthur looked towards Marianne, who was pointedly not looking at him.

He sighed, "No Matthew, you didn't know. He came with me." He answered moving to sit on the love seat leaving Ivan and Francis to decide where to sit. Matthew looked even more confused as Ivan joined him and Marianne on the couch and Francis sat down on the other empty chair. Ivan gently petted Jean’s hair, cooing happily at the little bundle of joy before looking over at Francis and Arthur.

“So, what brings you two here together?” He asked.

Arthur pursed his lips, "I suppose you're not going to offer anything on this?" He directed tiredly at Marianne.

"It's your mess." She answered, voice cooing passive aggressively as Jean giggled at her.

"What mess?" Matthew passed Alexei off the Ivan, moving to the edge of the couch, looking concerned, but utterly lost. Arthur heaved a sigh.

"I don't even know where to begin..." he rubbed his eyes. sitting back and crossing his legs, "To put it simply, and bluntly... Your mother and I have separated."

"... what? B-But.. what about the baby?" Arthur looked up as Matthew was looking between them.

Ivan’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and shock, “Baby? Arthur’s pregnant?” He looked over at the blonde, “How far along are you?” He asked.

"About fifteen weeks." He supplied, eyes on the ground, a hand unconsciously on his stomach. He could feel Francis' eyes on him and looked up at him. He sighed, not needing more than the look that suggested they move on to why Francis was here before he nodded.

Matthew was scowling, looking towards his mother now, "But, that kid, why did you even-" Arthur cut Matthew off before he could snap at Marianne as he usually would... this time it wasn't her fault. 

"It's not hers." He let his eyes linger on Francis for a moment longer before looking sadly at his son, pleading for understanding. Matthew inched further towards the front of the seat, eyes narrowed as he looked from his Father over to Francis with deep suspicion.

"Why are you here Francis?" his voice was tense, suggesting he already knew...

Arthur watched nervously as Francis took a deep breath, eyes down and first clenched, "Because the baby is mine..." he was glad for the lack of possessive stare downs, but also worried about him getting sucker punched because he was staring at the floor.

"...You slept with my dad?" it wasn't really a question, and the tone sounded dangerous enough to spike a small fear reaction.

"It wasn't like that. He didn't even know-" Arthur attempted.

"You-! Don't even..." He half growled, causing Arthur to flinch, eyes glued on the floor. Ivan frowned and moved over, pushing Matthew back on to the couch and sat on his lap, holding Alexei closely.

“Stay calm Matvey, we don’t want to upset Alexei or Jean now.” He said softly.

A growl built in Matthew's chest, aggression coming off him as he stared down Francis... until Marianne huffed and scolded, "Enough of that! It is what it is. You can apologize to your father too." She readjusted Jean in her arms, and turned back to him, not sparing Arthur a glance, though he shot a disbelieving, and grateful look her way as Matthew seethed quieter.

Francis sighed and Arthur looked towards him, “Arthur is right, at the time I did not know that he was your father. If I had, I promise that I wouldn’t have slept with him, but even though I know that now… I love him, and I won’t leave him, especially since he’s pregnant with my child.” The Alpha gave him a smile and held his hand tightly, fingers laced together. Arthur scowled lightly, blushing brightly as he looked away, Embarrassed at the affection in front of so many people... but he kept the hand hold.

Matthew didn't look comforted by any of that and Arthur frowned, "I didn't plan this Matthew... It's not like I went out with intention..." He cringed as Marianne tensed, but let his voice take on more of an authoritative, parent quality, "It happened and now we have to deal with it." He stood up letting go of Francis hand as he readjusted his sweater and took off the scarf that was honestly boiling him alive at this point. He didn't see much point in dragging this conversation, Matthew could be stubborn... "You'll be getting a sibling and It will be your decision weather you know them or not. Francis and I will be living here in the city, you have my number."

The silence dragged, and Arthur nodded accepting the lack of reaction, "I'm sorry Matthew." He murmured, giving the twins a last look of saddened longing before moving toward the door of the apartment, trying to hide his upset. Francis followed, a goodbye coming from the living room.

"Are you alright my dear?" Francis asked quietly, a hand landing on his shoulder. Arthur shoved his shoes on an waved a hand dismissively Not trusting his voice. He just wanted to get to the car and get home.

The drive home was thankfully quiet. Arthur didn't want to discuss it. He'd said his piece and left the ball in Matthew's court. that was that. Now they could just move forward. By the time they got back to the apartment, Arthur had managed to push his hormonally driven emotions back, "I have a few places I was thinking we could look at." came the monotone suggestion. Like nothing had just happened at all. His special skill of sorts.

But then Francis came behind him, wrapping around around his belly, "Why don't we take it easy for now? A lot just happened after all..." Arthur felt himself being held closer, It was harder to hold back with that scent around him, the safe feeling he got... biology screwing with him now he was marked. 

"If we must. For a bit." He sighed, maintaining his stony demeanor. Though taking it easy sounded good, he was tired after all that. Francis Kissed his cheek, earning his ears pinkening, and they made their way to the couch. Arthur found himself positioned closely, held to lean against Francis. The Omega was still tense, unable to will his body to relax.

Francis leaned down, softly kissing the fresh possession mark, Arthur's eyes fluttered at the action, feeling a surge of emotion. Still he held on until his Alpha spoke against it softly, “Don’t worry mon lapin, Matthew will come around to this eventually, I’m sure of it…" And that's what broke it. 

Arthur could feel his breathing becoming uneven, eyes stinging and filling. He turned and buried his face against Francis, trying to hide it as he started weeping, trying to stay quiet as he shook with it. "F-Fucking h-hormones" he grumbled brokenly as an excuse. Francis rubbed his back gently, “I know Arthur, I know…” He said softly. The Omega curled in tighter around his baby, facing off with his upset and fears, angry that there was nothing he could do to fix it except wait and hope.


	24. Chapter 24

Francis yawned softly as he woke up, stretching with a soft hum. He looked over at the still sleeping Arthur, his beautiful mate. The mark on his neck was still a bit red from when he had marked him yesterday, but it only made him look even lovelier. Francis smiled lovingly and leaned over, kissing the Omega on his head softly.

Being careful not to wake Arthur, who needed the rest after the stressful day they had had yesterday, Francis got up and made his way to the bathroom, washing up and changing into a white t-shirt and boxers before making his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. After a bit of consideration, he got to work on making some scrambled eggs with cheese, toast, and a pot of tea.

Several minutes later, he saw Arthur walking towards him in a pair of boxers and a slightly ratty band t-shirt, “What the bloody hell is this?! I said you could mark me not take up half my bloody neck! It's huge!” He yelled even before he entered the kitchen. Francis looked over and saw that his mark had been pretty big, but then again, it wasn’t exactly like he had experience with this.

With that in mind, the Alpha smiled, “Ah, but it just shows everyone how much I love you and our little baby~!” He said cheerfully, pushing around the fluffy eggs in the pan to cook them for a little longer, “You’re just in time too, breakfast is just about ready! I made us scrambled eggs with cheese, some toast, and a pot of tea, I hope you like it~”

“Oh, I'll scramble something, I can't even hide it! How am I going to have a conversation with Matthew about any of this with this thing on my neck?!” He turned towards the microwave, using its door to see the mark again before turning and plopping down at the table, face in his hands, “In future love me about 2 inches less would you!”

Francis nodded, “Oui, got it.” He served up the food, giving Arthur a larger portion them himself since he was eating for two, and set the plate in front of Arthur before sitting down with his own, “So, other than the mark how are you feeling?”

Arthur sighed, “I’m fine.” He replied, but it didn’t really sound all that convincing… His fingers brushed his mark and he winced, tearing up a bit, “A turtle neck is going to hurt… but I can't just walk in with this out in the open, Matthew’ll have a cow, or worse, think it was his mums… its bad enough he noticed the bump yesterday and smiled like a cheeky brat.” His voice hitched and his face burned red as he took a bite of his food, his distress obvious to Francis, even more than it had ever been before due to them being mates.

“Arthur…” Francis frowned slightly and looked down at his food, “You don’t… regret me marking you, do you…?” His voice was on the quiet side, though still loud enough to be heard as he focused his eyes on the plate.

“What? Of course I don't regret it you moron!” Francis looked up to see Arthur scowling, “Where on Earth would you get such a stupid idea? It’s not like I just got bored and decided to ask you to do it, I wanted to belong to you and I’m very happy to!” He spread some jam on his toast and grumbled, “Of all the stupid questions… do I regret it, tch.”

Francis felt relaxed at that and smiled softly and lovingly, “Well, I’m glad I can make you happy, mon petite lapin~” He purred and speared some of his eggs with his fork, bringing it up to his mouth and eating it.

Arthur’s face turned red, still scowling, “Yes, well it doesn’t mean I don’t think you went over board-” He cut off, the cellphone on the counter ringing. The blonde took another bite of egg, than grabbed it before returning and sitting down as he checked it. After a moment he sighed, “Matthew wants to know when I’m coming…”

The Alpha nodded and asked, “When are you planning on going?” He took a bite of toast with jam on it followed it with a sip of tea.

Arthur went to open his mouth, when the phone buzzed again, “Oh for god’s sake.” he grumbled, cringing and accepting the call reluctantly.

“Hello Marianne…” he sighed, resting his head in a hand, “Yes I'll be there.- I realize It's going to be awkward for you- How many times am I going to have to say it wasn't planned?- Look it is what it is and we'll just have to- yes… I appreciate that. I think it would be better on him if we-” Arthur went quiet, frown softening to a sad one, “I want you to be happy too… Oh Mari, love, don't start crying…- it's okay, breathe- I'll be there soon. -uh…” He turned and looked at Francis with knitted together brows, “I'm not sure that's a great idea- yes he deserves to know but- fair point… I'll see what I can do. Yes, yes an hour. No I don't need a ride. Bye.” 

Arthur hung up the phone, sighing deeply before looking at Francis with a certain degree of dread… “You don’t have classes this morning do you?”

“Yes, but I can skip it if you need me.” Francis reached over and held his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers. He still didn’t like the idea of Arthur alone with Marianne, especially with their little tadpole still growing inside of him.

The Omega sighed and nodded, “Mari wants to tell Matthew sooner rather than later… which, with this on my neck I suppose is a good call.” He gave a brief unimpressed look, then looked apologetic, “I agree with her that it's probably best to get all of the surprises out of the way at once… and you should be able to be there.” he added nodding to himself, “Speak for yourself…”

Francis nodded in agreement and held his hand, “That would probably be for the best, I can only hope that Matthew won’t get too mad at me for all of this.” He’d hate to lose a friend, and more importantly, he didn’t want to get beaten to death by the other Alpha in front of his mate and unborn baby.

Arthur sighed, “I'd be hoping that he forgives quickly. Help me patch this up?” He asked, pointing to his mark, “It might add unnecessary fuel to the fire out on display just yet…” He said cringing.

Francis sighed over dramatically with a smile, “If I must.” He chuckled lightly and the two of them went to the bathroom to work on covering Arthur’s mark with bandages and a scarf so it didn’t look bad.

“You sure you can handle this?” Arthur asked, turning to look up at the young Alpha. Francis took a deep breath and let it out, “I’m sure that everything will be fine.” He leaned down and kissed Arthur’s cheek, wrapping his arms around his mid-section and holding him closely.

The two of them made their way to Matthew’s apartment shortly after. Arthur’s face was set in a scowl, his ears red and hands shaking slightly even as Francis held one of them. Now they were standing in front of the door to the apartment, and Arthur seemed even more nervous than he had on the way there, just staring at the door and not knocking.

After a minute, Francis spoke up, “Do you want me to knock for you?” He asked. The Omega blushed more, “I know how to knock for myself.” he grumbled, grasping Francis hand tighter in contrast to his tone. Either way he reached up and knocked on the door, pulling his hand away from Francis’ as soon as he had.

A moment later, Ivan opened the door, “Hello Arthur, hi Francis, how are you two?” He asked politely.

Arthur gave a small smile in relief, “Hello Ivan.” Francis smiled and was about to greet Ivan himself when Matthew called over, “Hey dad, mom’s here already, come on in.” He paused and added in confusion, “Ivan, did you say Francis is here?” He asked as the two entered, removing their shoes.

The tall Omega looked back at his mate, “Yes, he and Arthur arrived at the same time.” Together would be more accurate, but Francis wasn’t going to say anything on that just yet, especially if the other didn’t know anything yet.

The pair rounded the corner, seeing Matthew and Marianne with Jean and Alexei, Matthew and Ivan’s twin sons, in their arms on the couch. Matthew tilted his head at the sight of them, “Did I know you were coming Francis?” He asked with a frown. Marianne didn’t look at them, focusing on the baby boy in her arms instead.

Arthur sighed, “No Matthew, you didn't know. He came with me.” He answered moving to sit on the love seat leaving Ivan and Francis to decide where to sit. Matthew looked even more confused as Ivan joined him and Marianne on the couch and Francis sat down on the other empty chair.

Ivan gently petted Jean’s hair, cooing happily at the little bundle of joy before looking over at Francis and Arthur, “So, what brings you two here together?” He asked.

Arthur pursed his lips, “I suppose you're not going to offer anything on this?” He directed tiredly at Marianne.

“It's your mess.” She answered, voice cooing as Jean giggled at her.

“What mess?” Matthew passed Alexei off the Ivan, moving to the edge of the couch, looking concerned, but utterly lost. Ivan held Alexei closely, gently bouncing and cooing him.

Arthur heaved a sigh, “I don't even know where to begin…” he rubbed his eyes, sitting back and crossing his legs, “To put it simply, and bluntly… Your mother and I have separated.”

“…What? B-But… what about the baby?” Arthur looked up as Matthew was looking between them. Ivan’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and shock, “Baby? Arthur’s pregnant?” He looked over at the blonde, “How far along are you?” He asked.

“About fifteen weeks.” Arthur explained, looking down at the ground with a hand on his belly.

Francis frowned slightly and looked at Arthur, silently asking him if now would be a good time to tell him about his part in all of this.

Matthew was scowling at Marianne, “But, that kid, why did you even-?” Arthur cut him off, “It’s not hers.” Arthur’s eyes lingered on Francis, before sadly looking at Matthew, imploring him for forgiveness. Matthew moved forward in his seat, eyes narrowing as he looked over at the blonde Alpha.

“Why are you here Francis?” his voice was tense. Francis took a deep breath and bit his lip, looking down and clenching his fists, “Because the baby is mine…” He replied, unable to meet the others’ eyes right at that point in time.

“…You slept with my dad?” Matthew asked, though it wasn’t so much a question as it was confirming what he had said.

“It wasn't like that. He didn't even know-” Arthur attempted.

“You-! Don't even…” Matthew half growled, causing Arthur to flinch, eyes glued on the floor.

Ivan frowned and moved over, pushing Matthew back on to the couch and sat on his lap, holding Alexei closely, “Stay calm Matvey, we don’t want to upset Alexei or Jean now.” He said softly. Francis would’ve laughed a little bit at the image of the large Omega weighing Matthew down with himself and a baby if it wasn’t for the serious situation.

Matthew growled, aggression coming off of him as he glared at Francis, that was until Marianne huffed and scolded, “Enough of that! It is what it is. You can apologize to your father too.” She adjusted Jean in her arms. Although she didn’t look at Arthur, the Omega was looking at her in disbelief and gratitude for her help there, even as Matthew continued to seethe, only more quietly now.

Francis sighed and frowned, “Arthur is right, at the time I did not know that he was your father. If I had, I promise that I wouldn’t have slept with him, but even though I know that now… I love him, and I won’t leave him, especially since he’s pregnant with my child.” He looked at Arthur, giving him a gentle smile and held his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers. Arthur scowled slightly, blushing brightly, but kept holding his hand even as he looked away.

However, Matthew didn’t look like he felt any better about all of this and Arthur frowned, “I didn’t plan this Matthew… It’s not like I went out with intention…” He cringed as Marianne tensed, but his voice took on a more authoritative tone, “It happened and now we have to deal with it.” He stood up and readjusted his sweater, taking off his scarf and revealing the claim mark on his neck, “You’ll be getting a sibling and it will be your decision whether you know them or not. Francis and I will be living here in the city, you have my number.” The silence continued, and Arthur nodded, murmuring, “I’m sorry Matthew.” He gave the twins one last, saddened, longing look before moving towards the door.

Francis frowned and got up, saying a quick goodbye before going over to Arthur, “Are you alright my dear?” He asked quietly, putting his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur shoved his shoes on and waved a dismissive hand. Francis sighed softly through his nose and nodded, pulling his shoes on as well and making his way back down to the car with his mate.

The drive home was a quiet one, Francis not knowing what to say after all of that, nor wanting to upset Arthur in some way either. Arthur didn’t speak until they had gotten back home, “I have a few places I was thinking we could look at.” He said emotionlessly.

Francis nodded and wrapped his arms around his belly, “Why don’t we take it easy for now? A lot just happened after all…” He held him closer, feeling a desire to keep them, Arthur and their baby, protected, especially after what had happened.

“If we must, for a bit.” He sighed, maintaining his current tone. Francis kissed his cheek softly and the two made their way to the couch, sitting down with Arthur being held closely so that he was leaning against the Alpha.

Francis could feel Arthur’s tenseness and leaned down, kissing his possession mark softly, speaking against it, “Don’t worry mon lapin, Matthew will come around to this eventually, I’m sure of it…” He said softly. Arthur turned towards him and buried his face against the Alpha, his breath having become uneven. Francis frowned and held him closer as he felt his shirt starting to become a little damp, “F-Fucking h-hormones.” Arthur brokenly grumbled as an excuse.

The blonde Alpha rubbed his back gently, “I know Arthur, I know…” He said softly.


	25. Chapter 25

"I like the glass doors" Arthur noted as he wandered through the living room of the empty house. It was up for a fast sale, the owners having had to move quickly. It was a three bedroom, two bath bungalow in a nice area... So far it was his favourite. The doors onto the back porch let light fill the room, and he was sure Francis could make it beautiful. It was a bit pricey... but that was shockingly not going to be an issue.

It had been three weeks since Arthur had last spoken to his son. It was painful, but understandable... It however had only taken Marianne a week after that to show up at Francis' apartment with divorce papers written up and signed on her end.

"I keep the cars, all things related to my businesses, and the entertainment system. You get your things, and everything related to your books. I will sell the house, and give you half. It's all outlined here, here, and here. Just sign it, your boyfriend can witness, and we'll be done!" She had said very business like, almost sharp. but after a quick read through, Arthur had agreed, and signed. The house was going to bring in a lot of money, plenty to help cover the cost of this place on top of Arthur's savings. It really was more than he'd expected out of it after how he’d ended things…

"And the fireplace is nice." he added, nodding towards the hearth, turning to look for Francis' opinion. Arthur's money or not, it was going to be their home to raise their child together, as well as to grow old in with any luck, so they needed to agree on it.

Francis smiled softly, "It is, I can already see our little one playing in front of the fireplace on a nice soft rug while you and me watch him or her on the couch." he gave a happy sigh and Arthur smiled. He looked towards it, picturing the scene.

"I could see that" He said, turning and walking past Francis, towards the hall, "So... think this is the place?" he asked over his shoulder, as he opened doors, looking in the rooms, smallest one could be his office, obviously the master would be theirs and... he leaned against the frame of the last one looking at the medium sized room, white walls and the same hard wood that ran through the rest the house. A completely blank slate to let their imaginations run with. He put his hands on the bump that had grown even more in the past three weeks, their little baby nestled safely inside. Francis came up behind him, fitting easily with arms wrapped around him and their baby, looking into the room.

"Oui, I think that this could definitely be the place. How about you?" he nuzzled against Arthur's neck, and the Omega shivered into relaxation, tilting his head to expose his neck to his mate on reflex.

"I think so" Arthur put his hands over Francis', leaning back against him, smiling at a thought, "Think we'll be painting pink or blue in here?" he asked smiling as he felt a flutter deep in his stomach. Francis couldn't feel the baby move yet, but that Arthur had taken as reassurance that everything was fine now that he was feeling it. Like a little fish.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll like it either way~" Arthur received a kiss on the cheek, followed by one over his possession mark. He eased his eyes closed, smiling calmly. Kissing the mark he didn't mind, he even tended to enjoy it. He wasn't as crazy about the constant re-biting! Though, not that he'd admit to it, it did make him feel secure. He knew Francis would never let it fade on him, regardless of arguments or anything life threw.

"Hmmm I'm sure they will." He agreed. An alarm went off on his phone, interrupting the moment. He fished it out of his pocket and looked, "Our ultrasound appointment is in an hour... we should get going..." He said frowning, "but..." He bit his lip looking at the room, then back up at Francis, "Maybe we should call our realtor first? Maybe... tell her to put in an offer?"

The Alpha nodded happily, “I’ll drive us to the ultrasound while you make the call~”

When they arrived at the Ultrasound clinic Arthur was smiling in a pleased way, while Francis was simply beaming. He'd called the realtor, gotten her rolling on getting them that house. Despite the rockiness of things right now, having something going right was helping to keep him calm.

They sat in the waiting room on the small couch. all around the waiting room were pictures of pregnant couples, advertisements for services, mommy and me group sign ups. Lamaze classes... Francis was focusing on a mommy and me poster, Arthur was reading a brochure on water birth when the Omega heard Francis exclaim, "Antonio!" Arthur's heart dropped a bit as he looked up sheepishly. His last interaction with the Alpha had been a less than pleasant phone call. This didn't seem to even weigh on Antonio's mind however.

"Hey Francis!" he called as he dragged his own pregnant Omega over with a wide smile, the smaller stumbling a little to keep up, "How are you two?" He asked in a cheerful tone. Though his mate looked anything but as he grumbled under his breath.

"Stupid jerk, dragging me around." but he turned his glare away from his mate and gave Arthur a nod in greeting, which Arthur returned answering with a simple smile.

"We're fine."

"So were you two just in for an ultrasound?" Francis asked happily.

"Si, you should have seen how cute little Roberta looks, I can't wait to see her in person and be a full fledged papa~" Antonio sighed happily.

"Her name isn't Roberta." Lovino interjected icily, drawing an eyebrow raise from Arthur. Anotnio however was pouting.

"Aw, but Robert's a pretty name." He looked over at them hopefully, "Don't you two think Roberta's a pretty name?"

Francis held his hands up defensively, "Oh no, I'm not getting in between the two of you, even I know that that's a bad idea." Francis said with a look on his face that backed up the statement. Arthur looked between the three of them and shrugged. What on earth could be so bad about giving an opinion?

"I don't think it's-" he started.

"Arthur Kirkland?" The nurse called, drawing his attention, she smiled, "We're ready for you, room three." He nodded and stood with a small smile. Francis stood with him.

"We'll see you two later." The Alpha said cheerfully, Arthur giving a wave before he turned his attention to getting to room three with Francis. He was eager to find out. Was the baby okay? Was it another boy? was it a girl? oh god it wasn't more than one was it!?

They entered room three, a comfortable looking bed with warm sheets there and an armchair to the side. There was a large screen in front of the bed, and all the equipment tucked in beside it. Arthur nodded as the nurse instructed him to take off his pants and lay down to cover up before she left. He got to doing so, folding them before shivering and slipping in.

Arthur was nervous and excited. He was working to keep his face mostly plain, though he was fidgeting, picking at the sheets and readjusting himself every few seconds. That's when Francis reached over, taking his hand getting his attention, "Everything will be okay my love, our tadpole is perfectly fine~" he soothed. Arthur could feel himself relax a little, stilling.

"I know it is." he grumbled without the heat he may have before, ears slightly red.

"Hello." Came the greeting as the tech walked through the door a few minutes later, heading for the side of the bed opposite to Francis, sitting on the stool. "Are we excited to see this little one today?" She asked as she started turning on machines.

"Oui, very excited." Francis answered with a bright smile, holding Arthur's hand tighter. Arthur smiled in echo and nodded, not trusting himself to speak right at that moment.

"Is it your first?" She asked, motioning for Arthur to pulled down the sheet as she tucked towels below and above his bump so the gel wouldn't get everywhere.

"No, second for me," Arthur answered, as he shifted the towels to comfortable positions.

"It's my first time being a father,” Francis answered beaming and kissing Arthur's cheek. The tech stopped for a half a beat, putting it together, then smiled warmly.

"Well then, I suppose this will be your first time seeing any of this." She said grabbing the gel and squirting it onto Arthur's stomach. He had been braced for the cold he remembered, pleasantly surprised at the warmth as she spread it around, turning on the screen and starting to search, "Are we hoping for a little boy, or a little girl?"

"Just healthy would make me happy." Arthur answered, watching the grey images move as she looked. He smiled as he recognized the shape of a spine, perfectly curved seconds before the tech spoke.

"And... here it is." She smiled as the profile of their baby came into view, hand up by the child's mouth, steady flickering of it's heart. she took out a laser pointer, "Here is the head, and this back, little arms and legs, and the flickering is baby's heart beat."

"They're beautiful..." Came the emotion filled words, Arthur looked over seeing Francis tearing up. He squeezed his hand with a gentle smile before looking back at the screen. The tech waited a few moments, before she moved the angle around.

"Let's see what we have here..." She said, gliding over Arthur's belly, "Did you want to know the gender, or did you want it written down?" She asked, causing Arthur to frown in confusion at the question.

"We want to know... right?" He looked over at Francis again.

Francis nodded, "I would like to know if it is a baby boy or a baby girl we will be welcoming into the world."

Arthur looked back as the tech smiled and nodded, she adjusted a little and said with a smile, "Well in that case, congratulations, you're having a little girl."

Arthur smiled brightly as she clicked a button, switching into the goldy coloured 3D image, moving the wand back over to the face of their little girl. He tearing up a little as he looked at the tiny nose, hand curling and uncurling in front of her face.

“Hello little baby, papa and mama can see you through the screen. You look so beautiful, we can’t wait to meet you.” Francis spoke softly to Arthur belly. Arthur blushed at being called mama. He'd just taken on dad because Marianne had felt odd about being called papa, but that wasn't as much of an issue this time around was it? He smiled warmly as the Alpha looked up, kissing him deeply. Arthur blushed further, knowing the tech was right there, but kissed back, cradling his face gently. Onlookers be damned, he was allowed to be happy right now.

There was the sound of a few buttons being pushed as Arthur pulled back, but he was just in time to see the tech give a little smile, "I'll be back in five minutes with some pictures." she said quietly, closing the door behind her, leaving them with a small recording on loop of their daughter.

"We're having a girl." he said quietly as he pressed his forehead to Francis' letting himself get caught in the emotion.

“Oui, we are~” Francis smiled lovingly, holding his hand to Arthur’s cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb. Arthur smiled, putting a hand over Francis' hand, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Hormones getting the best of him as he pulled back slightly, a little tearful under the moment.

"Thank you..." he murmured as he thought of everything that had happened to land them here and how lucky he felt that nothing had fallen apart. Now, even with the unfixed issues, he was certain he would have a beautiful little girl, a home, and another chance at a happy life.

“You’re welcome, but, I have another surprise for you, one that I have been thinking about seriously for a while now.” Francis pulled back from the kiss and Arthur watched with a slight confused frown. It quickly turned into wide eyed shock as the Alpha pulled out a small blue felt box, getting down on one knee by the bed, “Arthur?” He smiled, slight nervousness showing through, “Will you do me the great honor of marrying me? I may not be able to afford an expensive ring yet, but I promise to do all that I can to make you the happiest man on the face of the Earth.” The Alpha opened the box to reveal a simple silver band, polished to gleam in the light.

Arthur blinked, his curled finger just touching his lip, looking at the ring and the Alpha in front of him. his ears were burning red a second later as he realized he was suppose to say something now, not just sit and stare! However, in true Arthur style... "And you decide to ask this while I'm laying on a bed, covered in goop?" He raised an eyebrow, but couldn't keep the grin off his face as it sunk in, "Hold on." He reached over the other side, grabbing a towel and wiped his stomach off and sat up. His smile softened to a loving one and he held out his hand for Francis to put the ring on him taking a deep breath, "Yes."

Francis smiled proudly and slipped the ring on Arthur's finger. The weight of having something there again felt good, and the feeling of Francis kissing the back of his hand felt better, "I love you so much, my sweet lapin~"

Arthur smiled, reaching up and pulling Francis down into an embrace, murmuring against his neck, "I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

“I like the glass doors,” Arthur commented as they walked through the living room of the house they were currently looking at. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, in a safe neighbourhood. There was a porch that led out to a small swimming pool too. It was expensive, but thanks to Arthur’s savings, and a bit of extra money they had come in to, that wouldn’t be an issue.

About a week after telling Matthew what had happened, and how he and Arthur were now a couple, Marianne showed up with divorce papers already signed on her side of things, “I keep the cars, all things related to my businesses, and the entertainment system. You get your things, and everything related to your books. I will sell the house, and give you half. It's all outlined here, here, and here, just sign it, your boyfriend can witness, and we'll be done!” She sounded upset to Francis, not that he could blame her. Still, things went quick, Arthur reading the papers over before signing them. When the house sold, they’d be able to buy this place with little to no help from the bank, which considering Francis still had a couple more months of schooling was a miracle in and of itself.

“And the fireplace is nice.” Arthur added on, nodding at the aforementioned fireplace before turning to him. Francis smiled softly, “It is, I can already see our little one playing in front of the fireplace on a nice soft rug while you and me watch him or her on the couch.” He sighed happily, already imagining how he was going to decorate the place in his head. It was going to look great if he had any say it in. Plus, as an added bonus, he could submit the designs for his final assignment too!

Arthur smiled, “I could see that.” He turned and walked past Francis down the hall, “So… think this is the place?” The pregnant Omega called over his shoulder as he looked into the different rooms. Francis admired him for a moment, then walked over and wrapped his arms around his belly gently as they looked in to one of the empty, white walled rooms, “Oui, I think that this could definitely be the place. How about you?” He nuzzled against his mate’s neck, inhaling the scent of both Arthur and him mixed together, and that of their baby’s coursing through him.

The smaller blonde shivered in relaxation, tilting his head to expose his neck reflexively, “I think so.” Arthur put his hands on top of Francis’, leaning back against him, “Think we’ll be painting pink or blue in here?” He asked with a smile.

Francis’ smile grew wider, “I don’t know, but I’m sure they’ll like it either way~” He kissed Arthur’s cheek softly, then his possession mark as he still liked to do. If it looked remotely like it was fading, he’d bite it to darken it again as soon as they were in private. He’d gotten yelled at a couple of times for that, but he couldn’t help it, he just loved Arthur so much~

Arthur eased his eyes closed happily, “Hmmm I’m sure they will.” Before they could enjoy the moment for longer, the blonde Omega’s cellphone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked, “Our ultrasound appointment is in an hour… we should get going…” He frowned, “But…” He looked around the room, then up at Francis, “Maybe we should call our realtor first? Maybe… tell her to put in an offer?”

The Alpha nodded happily, “I’ll drive us to the ultrasound while you make the call~”

Francis was practically beaming when they got to the ultrasound clinic, as was Arthur. The realtor was now working on getting the house, and now they were waiting for the nurse to call for them for their ultrasound. All around them were pictures of pregnant couples, advertisements and other sorts of things.

He was reading a poster on mommy and me classes when he saw Antonio and Lovino walk out. He smiled over at them, calling over, “Antonio!”

The Spanish Alpha looked over and smiled brightly, “Hey Francis!” He half-dragged Lovino over, smiling wildly, “How are you two?” He asked cheerfully.

Lovino grumbled under his breath, “Stupid jerk, dragging me around.” He nodded at Arthur in greeting, which he returned, “We're fine.” He answered simply with a smile.

“So, were you two just in for an ultrasound?” Francis asked happily, “Si, you should have seen how cute little Roberta looks, I can’t wait to see her in person and be a full fledge papa~” Antonio sighed happily.

“Her name isn't Roberta.” Lovino interjected icily, drawing an eyebrow raise from Arthur as Antonio pouted, “Aw, but Roberta’s a pretty name.” He looked at Francis and Arthur hopefully, “Don’t you two think Roberta’s a pretty name?”

Francis held his hands up defensively, “Oh no, I’m not getting in between the two of you, even I know that that’s a bad idea.” Nobody in their right mind would want to get caught in the middle of a disagreement between Lovino and Antonio, it was just asking for disaster.

“I don't think it's-” Arthur started, "Arthur Kirkland?" The nurse called, drawing their attention with a smile, “We're ready for you, room three.” He nodded and stood with a small smile. Francis sighed softly in relief and stood up with him, “We’ll see you two later.” He walked to the room with Arthur, waving goodbye to Antonio and Lovino.

The room looked really nice. There was a comfortable looking bed with warm sheets and an arm chair next to it. In front of the bed, there was a large screen and all the necessary equipment tucked beside it. Arthur nodded at the nurse’s instructions to take off his pants and lay down to cover up before she left the room. Francis helped him do so, folding the pants and putting them to the side as Arthur slipped in to the bed.

Even though Arthur was trying to stay calm, Francis could tell that he was nervous and excited, so with a comforting smile he reached over and held his hand, “Everything will be okay my love, our tadpole is perfectly fine~” He said softly. Arthur blushed and grumbled softly, “I know it is.”

The nurse walked in a few minutes later and sat down on the stool on the opposite side of the bed that Francis was sitting on, “Hello. Are we excited to see this little one today?” She asked, turning on the machines.

“Oui, very excited.” Francis smiled brightly, holding Arthur’s hand a little tighter. Truthfully, he was scared that something might be wrong with their baby, despite his reassurance to Arthur. What if they were sick, or horribly deformed, or worse…?

“Is it your first?” She asked, motioning for Arthur to pull down the sheet as she tucked towels below and above his bump so the gel wouldn't get everywhere.

“No, second for me.” Arthur answered, as he shifted the towels to comfortable positions.

“It’s my first time being a father.” Francis answered after him, beaming once more as he leaned down and kissed Arthur’s cheek happily.

The tech smiled warmly at them, “Well then, I suppose this will be your first time seeing any of this.” She squirted gel onto Arthur’s stomach, and everyone in the room looked over at the screen, “Are we hoping for a little boy, or a little girl?”

“Just healthy would make me happy.” Arthur answered, watching the grey images move as she looked. Francis nodded in agreement, watching in anticipation and wonder as he waited for the tech to start pointing out different parts of the baby and tell them the gender.

Arthur smiled as the tech spoke, “And… here it is.” She smiled as the profile of their baby came into view, hand up by the child’s mouth, a steady flickering on the screen. She took out a laser pointer, “Here is the head, and this back, little arms and legs, and the flickering is baby’s heart beat.”

Francis teared up in happiness, “They’re beautiful…” He worked on holding back a little sniffle. Arthur gave a gentle smile and hand squeeze before looking back at the monitor.

The technician gave them a few moments before she changed the angle, “Let’s see what we have here…” She glided over Arthur’s belly, “Did you want to know the gender, or did you want it written down?” She asked.

Arthur frowned in confusion, “We want to know… right?” He looked over at Francis again.

The Alpha nodded, “I would like to know if it is a baby boy or a baby girl we will be welcoming in to the world.”

Arthur looked back as the tech smiled and nodded, she adjusted a little and said with a smile, “Well in that case, congratulations, you're having a little girl!”

Both of them smiled brightly as the screen switched into a goldish coloured 3D image, the tech moving the wand to be over the face of their little baby girl. Arthur was tearing up at the sight of her, and Francis couldn’t hold his back anymore, a few sliding down his face as he smiled lovingly at their wonderful little baby. He sniffled as he saw her hand clench and unclench, as if waving hello to them.

“Hello little baby, papa and mama can see you through the screen. You look so beautiful, we can’t wait to meet you.” Francis spoke softly to Arthur belly, before looking at his wonderful mate and kissing him deeply and lovingly. Arthur blushed, and despite the tech being right there, kissed back just as lovingly and cradled his face.

There was the sound of buttons being pressed just as they pulled back, the tech having a little smile on her face, “I’ll be back in five minutes with some pictures.” She spoke quietly before leaving, closing the door behind her and leaving them with a looping video of their daughter on the screen.

“We're having a girl.” Arthur said quietly as he pressed his forehead to Francis’.

“Oui, we are~” Francis smiled lovingly, holding his hand to Arthur’s cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb. The Omega smiled, placing his hand on top of Francis’ and leaning forward to kiss him.

“Thank you…” He murmured, and Francis smiled in to the kiss that he returned.

“You’re welcome, but, I have another surprise for you, one that I have been thinking about seriously for a while now.” Francis, a little reluctantly, pulled back from the kiss, moved in front of Arthur, and got down on one knee before pulling out a little blue felt box, “Arthur?” He smiled, both in happiness and in slight nervousness, “Will you do me the great honor of marrying me? I may not be able to afford an expensive ring yet, but I promise to do all that I can to make you the happiest man on the face of the Earth.” The Alpha opened the box to reveal a simple silver band, polished to gleam in the light.

Arthur blinked, his curled finger lightly touching his lip as he looked at the ring. His ears turned red a moment later, “And you decide to ask this while I’m lying on a bed, covered in goop?” He raised an eyebrow, and for a second Francis was scared that he’d say no, then he noticed his grin, “Hold on.” Arthur reached over to the side, grabbing a towel and wiping himself off as he sat up.

The Omega’s smile softened to a loving one as he held out his hand, taking a deep breath, “Yes.”

Francis smiled proudly, slipping the ring on to his finger before kissing the back of Arthur’s hand and standing up, “I love you so much, my sweet lapin~”

Arthur smiled, reaching up and pulling Francis down into an embrace, murmuring against his neck, “I love you too.”

~The End~

Themes of the fanfic: Show me love (T.A.T.U), Desperate Measure (Marianna’s Trench), Let her go (Passenger), Tomorrow (Chris Young), Does your mother know that you’re out (Abba (mama mia)), Like I’m gonna lose you (Megan Trainer), Love you more (Show me the skyline), Love how it hurts (Scouting for girls), If you ever come back (The Script)


End file.
